<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Days Of Ash And Gou 2: Electric Fluffy-loo by VJuniorVasquez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746620">30 Days Of Ash And Gou 2: Electric Fluffy-loo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez'>VJuniorVasquez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's ready for some fluff?<br/>Or it could be angst, comedy, songfics, it could be anything!<br/>Ash and Gou, with 30 different new stories.<br/>Day 28: Automatic Synthetic Helper///Version:3.1.85 (Part Three)<br/>(REBOOTING...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Firstfriend/Journeyshipping</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Skuntank, use Flamethrower!” the Elite Grunt shouted</p><p>The Pokemon obeyed and in just a few seconds, Pikachu fell to the ground, surrounded by a wall of fire.</p><p>”Pikachu!” Ash screamed, running towards him</p><p>He tried to advance, but a pair of arms grabbed him from behind, holding him in position</p><p>“Hold on Ash, it’s dangerous!” Gou warned</p><p>Ash tried to move again, but Gou remained firmly in place.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Ash managed to shout, before a series of smoke bombs exploded around them, Gou finally let his crush go, and the trainer kneeled to the ground, defeated. The villains made their triumphal retreat while Riolu and Rabbot looked at each other, wondering what happened…</p><p>Ash forced himself to not cry, he rose up as soon as the smoke was gone and looked in every possible direction, trying to spot where the Team Rocket helicopter could have gone.</p><p>“What happened here?” Officer Jenny shouted, arriving at the scene a few moments later.</p><p>Everybody remained silent, unable to process the fact that their Pokemon were gone.</p><p> </p><p>After a brief interrogation, Ash and Gou stayed in the Pokemon Center of the Resort Area, they haven’t said a word to each other since Pikachu was kidnapped, so Ash decided to break the silence.</p><p>“You should’ve let me try to get Pikachu” he accused and Gou flinched</p><p>“To do what? Get burned to a crisp by those flames?” the other boy replied</p><p>“I can resist the flamethrower of my Charizard” Ash responded, and the look on his face proved to Gou he wasn’t kidding</p><p>“Maybe…” he accepted “But maybe your Charizard doesn’t want to hurt you, and that Skuntank definitely wanted to”</p><p>“A flamethrower is a flamethrower, Gou, there’s no difference” Ash said, almost spitting the words</p><p>“Fire-type Pokemon can control the intensity of their flames if they trust…”</p><p>“I don’t know why we are discussing this right now” Ash interrupted</p><p>“It’s the only thing we can do while we wait” Gou commented sadly and Ash gulped</p><p>Right.</p><p>They were there waiting for Raboot and Riolu to get some much needed treatment for their wounds, both of the Pokemon were hurt after the encounter and Ash bit his lip, blaming himself for exposing baby Riolu to such strong opponents.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry” Gou suddenly commented and Ash looked at him, not replying anything, but willing to hear what he had to say</p><p>“I should have called all out my Pokemon”</p><p>“And you didn’t because…?” Ash said, and the other boy felt a needle in his heart at his cold words, but still, he managed to continue</p><p>“I thought that, since they were Team Rocket grunts, they would be easy to defeat, just like Jessie and James”</p><p>“Not everyone in Team Rocket is like them”</p><p>“I know that now”</p><p>“Now it’s too late” Ash concluded, and Gou fell silent once more</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Raboot and Riolu dashed out of the infirmary, running straight towards their trainers, Ash kneeled down in front of the baby, and Riolu doubted for a second.</p><p>“I’m sorry” the boy whispered “I called you to a very difficult battle, without thinking…”</p><p>“Rio!” the baby shouted, lightly slapping Ash on his cheek, the trainer fell to his back and questioned</p><p>“Why was that for?”</p><p>“Rio!” Riolu repeated, grabbing Ash by the collar of his shirt</p><p>“You’re saying… you wanted to battle?”</p><p>“Ri!” Riolu said, nodding</p><p>Gou simply stayed there, silently watching the scene, he was trying to think how he could prove to Ash he could trust in him, when suddenly, he felt something soft on his hand.</p><p>Raboot looked at him, squeezing his palm</p><p>“Bi…” he whispered and Gou cried a little. His Pokemon wasn’t used to displays of affection like this one, and it meant so much to him that Raboot was so supportive. He decided he could learn something from his Pokemon and approached Ash once again.</p><p>The trainer was sitting on his bench once again, obviously trying to think of a plan to get Pikachu back, when Gou kneeled in front of him, he took his hand and Ash stared at him, confused by the action.</p><p>“Whatever you’re planning to do…. I’m coming with you, Ash”</p><p>“You don’t have to”</p><p>“It’s my duty”</p><p>Ash remembered the words his mother said to Gou before leaving him at the institute and complained:</p><p>“Why do you care about me so much? It’s because my mom asked you to do that?”</p><p>He let go of Gou’s hand, and the other boy blushed for a second before answering</p><p>“Maybe… But maybe it’s because I simply care, that’s all”</p><p>“But why?” Ash insisted</p><p>“Because someone has to”</p><p>“I can take care of myself”</p><p>“That’s not true” Gou quickly replied “Especially if you were about to jump into a wall of fire…”</p><p>“To save my friend”</p><p>“Which is why I have to protect you Ash” Gou commented “You care about Pikachu, meanwhile, let me care about you…”</p><p>A faint blush appeared on Ash’s cheeks and he replied</p><p>“So… Who cares about you?” the boy timidly asked</p><p>“I guess that would be Raboot” Gou said, returning to his seat</p><p>He was waiting for Ash to say something reassuring, but instead, he went back to the original topic.</p><p>“I’m gonna get Pikachu” the Pallet Town trainer said, raising up from his seat</p><p>“But we don’t even know where they went!” Gou countered</p><p>“Still, I’ve gotta save him” he insisted</p><p>Gou realized it was pointless to argue with Ash, he was about to take out his phone when the voice of a known woman said:</p><p>“Brave, aren’t you, me lads? I like that, me lads!”</p><p>In a matter of minutes, Ash and Gou, and their new group of friends were walking directly to Team Rocket’s hideout, ready to free Pikachu and the other Pokemon.</p><p> </p><p>When all was said and done and the Team Rocket helicopter was seeing flying in the distance, Ash and Gou stared at it, until it was gone from sight.</p><p>“Time to go back to the institute” Ash said, back to his usual cheerful attitude</p><p>“Pika!” his electric partner agreed, jumping to his shoulder</p><p>Gou smiled at them and started to walk, when something suddenly grabbed it. He chuckled for a second, thinking that Raboot was taking his hand once again, but as soon as a second passed and he felt a soft skin caressing his knuckles, his breath stopped.</p><p>The boy turned around, looking directly at Ash, he was about to ask what was he doing, when the trainer said:</p><p>“Thanks Gou…”</p><p>“W-what f-for?” he stuttered</p><p>“For caring about me…”</p><p>“It’s nothing, really” the boy replied, blushing a little</p><p>“Just so you know…” the trainer doubted for a second, but closed his eyes and completed “I care about you, too”</p><p>“That’s good to know”</p><p>Ash smiled as soon as he saw another blush on Gou’s cheek, squeezing his hand, he started to run and shouted:</p><p>“Now, let’s go!”</p><p>“Wait Ash, let me go!”</p><p>“I don’t want to!” the trainer from Pallet Town replied, realizing he was telling the truth</p><p>No matter what could happen in the future, he wanted to be with someone as caring as Gou in every step of the road…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Mel, your idea for the name of the fic was so good I had to adapt it lol<br/>A little bit earlier today, but that's because I'm writing a new one shot and I elieve I could publish it tonight.<br/>For now,  get some of this sweet, sweet fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gou opened his eyes ever so slightly, feeling a pair of legs touching his own, a small pressure on his back, two hands under his shirt, wrapped around his waist, two strong, muscular arms at his side, protecting him.</p><p>The boy moved just a little, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. He had a peaceful expression plastered on his face, and the researcher felt a little proud by the fact that it was him who was making him happy right now.</p><p>Gou stared at the trainer’s naked chest, his favorite shelter, going up and down very subtly, indicating that he was still asleep. He knew he had to wake him up, but at the same time, he felt attracted to that place in such a way, it was impossible to resist.</p><p>He lay down and closed his eyes, remembering what happened last night</p><p> </p><p>Raboot was sleeping at his side, Pikachu and Riolu were cuddled against each other on the ground, and Ash was snoring.</p><p>The only one who couldn’t sleep was Gou, blaming himself for having so many stupid nightmares.</p><p>Suddenly, the snoring stopped, and the Pallet Town trainer peeked at his boyfriend from below.</p><p>“You can’t sleep?” he asked</p><p>“How did you…?” Gou whispered back</p><p>“I just woke up because I sensed there was something wrong with you”</p><p>“You sweet boy…” Gou said, and Ash blushed a little “I’m fine, don’t worry”</p><p>“Come to sleep with me” Ash offered “That will make me less worried”</p><p>“I don’t want to be a nuisance” Gou muttered</p><p>“Believe me, you are many things to me, but never a nuisance” the trainer replied, pinching his cheek</p><p>“If you insist…” the other boy said, making sure Raboot wouldn’t wake up with his movements</p><p>A few minutes later, both of them were sharing Ash’s bunk, hugging each other. Just to make sure his boyfriend would have sweet dreams, Ash left a trail of kisses around his face, smiling every time the boy blushed.</p><p>Finally, they were ready to sleep, and Gou climbed on top of him, putting his head on the trainer’s chest. Ash smiled once more at the sight, but realized something was wrong.</p><p>Feeling his boyfriend was staring at him for too long, Gou asked</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You are not comfortable”</p><p>“What are you talking about, I’m with you, of course I am comfortable”</p><p>“No, you…”</p><p>The trainer slapped his own forehead, moving away, and Gou frowned at the sudden change in position.</p><p>And immediately blushed as soon as he saw Ash was taking his shirt off</p><p>“What are you doing that?”</p><p>“We slept this way last week, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, but only because you insisted on doing a marathon after dinner” Gou countered</p><p>“And yet I don’t think I ever saw you sleeping so peacefully, so if you don’t mind, I want to sleep like this with you from now on”</p><p>Gou was about to argue, but Ash reacted quickly and resumed his original position, forcing his boyfriend to lie on his (now naked) chest once more.</p><p>“There, doesn’t this feel better?” the trainer questioned</p><p>Gou didn’t reply, as he was already sleeping, mesmerized by the sound of Ash’s heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Ash” Gou whispered into the boy’s ear</p><p>The trainer opened his mouth and let out a yawn, only to snore immediately afterwards.</p><p>Gou huffed, certain mornings it was so complicated to wake him up.</p><p>Still asleep, Ash pulled down his boyfriend towards him, forcing to put his head on his shoulder, Gou was about to complain, but Arceus, that felt so good, even when he wasn’t conscious, Ash seemed to know exactly what he needed at all times.</p><p>Gou took his chance to do some exploration, and started to stroke the trainer’s back, Ash let out a satisfied moan, interrupted by another snore.</p><p>“Oh, you like this?” Gou questioned teasingly</p><p>Ash didn’t reply, so the boy continued, Ash’s entire body shivered under him and the Vermillion City native focused on the spot he was currently touching, making sure to remember all about it in the future.</p><p>Finally, Ash’s snoring stopped, and Gou returned to his chest, thinking he was finally waking up, a few seconds later, he felt something wet on his forehead and looked up once more.</p><p>The boy was drooling, and for a moment Gou considered the idea of waking up by choking him, not to death of course, but that  was so disgusting, how could he be so…</p><p>“Baaaaa” Ash said and Gou chuckled a little, realizing his anger at the trainer lasted less than five seconds</p><p>Gou lightly closed his mouth, whispering</p><p>“Remember to breathe through your nose, you dummy”</p><p>He let go and Ash snored once again, with more intensity this time.</p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to wake up” Gou said, looking for his refuge and hugging it tightly “I don’t know why I should”</p><p>Just when he was about to fall asleep, a little sound called his attention:</p><p>“Piiiikaaaa”</p><p>Gou opened his eyes and looked straight at Pikachu, Riolu and him were standing on the floor, staring at him with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Kaaaa” Pikachu said, slapping his own cheeks and Gou panicked as soon as the first sparks of electricity started to come out of his body</p><p>“Pikachu, don’t…” he said, quickly adding “Please”</p><p>“Kaaaa” Pikachu repeated and Gou gulped</p><p>“Rio” the baby Pokemon joined the conversation and Gou noticed how his palms started to fill with a white color, ready to launch a vacuum wave at him</p><p>“Please…” the boy repeated “Let us sleep a little bit more”</p><p>A shadow appeared from above him and Raboot stood in front of the two Pokemon, only to turn around and face his trainer, he extended a paw towards him and claimed</p><p>“Bi, bi, rab”</p><p>“I’ll give you anything you want; just let us sleep a bit more”</p><p>The three Pokemon nodded, but waited for an offer. Gou thought about a multitude of ideas, but finally said:</p><p>“Ten minutes of brushing your hair in exchange for ten minutes of sleep”</p><p>Pikachu and Riolu didn’t seem convinced, but Raboot explained to them how good Gou’s brushing technique was. Finally, they extended their paws towards Gou, agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>Happy with the result, Gou laid down in Ash’s chest once again, only to hear his and his boyfriend’s Rotomphone shouting at the same time:</p><p>“TIME TO WAKE UP! TIME TO WAKE…”</p><p>Riolu acted quickly, grabbing the devices and dashing out of the room, Ash removed in his bed, clearly annoyed by the sound.</p><p>“Ssssshhh…” Gou whispered into his ear “Everything’s fine Ash, go back to sleep”</p><p>“Are you sure, don’t we have to wak…?”</p><p>Gou cut the other boy with a kiss on his lips and Ash melted into the sensation, without opening his eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until the trainer finally fell asleep.</p><p>The researcher put his head back on Ash’s chest, hearing his sweet heartbeats and calming himself down, in the meantime; he touched Ash’s cheek with one hand, while wrapping his waist with his free arm.</p><p>“Everything’s fine…” he repeated, although this time the message was only for himself</p><p>Pikachu and Raboot stayed there, watching their trainers sleep, until they felt a chill at his back. Gengar appeared out of nowhere, ready to launch a shadow ball to his trainer. Raboot stepped in front of the humans and explained</p><p>“Bi, bi, rab, bi”</p><p>“Gen…” Gengar said, not convinced with the explanation</p><p>“Bi, bi, bi” the fire type explained, pointing at the sleeping humans</p><p>Gengar smiled fondly at them and vanished, he was going to prank Ash some other time, but for now, he would let him have some peace and relaxation.</p><p>Still, he wanted to play with someone, so he took Raboot and made him intangible, flying out of the room with the annoyed Pokemon.</p><p>Finally, as soon as Pikachu heard Koharu and Yamper approaching the room, he ran outside, letting out a few sparks and forcing his electrical buddy to follow him, Koharu knew very well Pikachu was trying to distract her, but still, she played along, and chased after the two creatures…</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Gou opened his eyes; shaking up Ash and making him wake up.</p><p>“How long did we sleep?” the trainer asked</p><p>“The sun is really high on the sky” Gou answered “So a lot more than we should have…”</p><p>He kissed his boyfriend on the lips for a brief moment, only to see Ash launching at him and capturing his mouth once more, deepening the previous kiss.</p><p>When they finally ran out of breath, Gou said:</p><p>“Thank you, a night of good sleep, that’s exactly what I needed”</p><p>Ash got up, ready to go to the bathroom, he opened the bedrrom’s door only to look at the other boy:</p><p>“Tonight, let me be the one sleeping on your chest, okay?”</p><p>Gou gulped and Ash let out a cute little chuckle before adding:</p><p>“I want to know how your heartbeats sound, so let’s do that, please?”</p><p>“S-sure” Gou agreed, blushing furiously</p><p>Gou didn’t say it aloud, but he was pretty sure that, with Ash sleeping on top of him, his heartbeats would sound like a Rapidash galloping at full speed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So many comments and kudos just for the first chapter! Thank you so much everyone!<br/>Here's hoping you liked this one too, and as always, ideas are also apprecciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Just The Two Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sssshhh...<br/>Enjoy, everyone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep your eyes closed” Ash said, checking the last details in front of him</p><p>His boyfriend chuckled, but complied either way. He was currently sitting on Ash’s bunk, wondering what the hell his boyfriend could be preparing right now. He smelled the air, trying to get a clue of what was going on.</p><p>“No cheating” Ash warned</p><p>Gou smelled around him once more, until he felt a pair of soft lips against their own, he enjoyed the contact until Ash broke it, commenting:</p><p>“I said, no cheating”</p><p>Gou licked his lips and replied</p><p>“As you wish…”</p><p>He focused on the sounds surrounding him, feeling the other teenager running around the room, moving stuff left and right, breathing heavily…</p><p>“Whatever you’re doing” Gou said “Calm down Ash, I’m not going anywhere”</p><p>“I know that” the trainer commented “I just want to make today the perfect day”</p><p>“What’s so important about today?” his boyfriend questioned, his eyes still closed</p><p>Ash didn’t respond, and after a few seconds, he said:</p><p>“You can open your eyes now”</p><p> </p><p>Gou did that and stared at the scene. Ash was standing in front of a table filled with sweets and fruits, smiling.</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City raised an eyebrow, confused</p><p>“You’re always saying how we should eat more healthy stuff”</p><p>“Especially you, Mister All-you-can-eat buffet lover” Gou reminded him</p><p>“Yes, especially me, I thought we could have a healthy picnic”</p><p>“Right here?”</p><p>“I could have done this in the kitchen, I know” the trainer explained “But I wanted to be here with you, because, you know, this is our room, our safe space, our…”</p><p>“Our little place in the world” Gou finished, and Ash nodded</p><p>Gou got up, picking an apple and looking at his boyfriend, he said:</p><p>“I love the idea”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, the researcher complained:</p><p>“It will be difficult to eat if you keep doing that, you know?”</p><p>Ash, who was currently hugging him from behind, remained silent, putting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes, Gou picked up a grape and offered to his raven haired lover, Ash ate it happily, but didn’t move from his place, only deepening the hug.</p><p>After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ash questioned:</p><p>“Have you read some interesting papers lately?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact yes, last night I was reading about the difference between regular Yamask and its Galarian form”</p><p>Ash pecked his boyfriend’s left cheek and pleaded:</p><p>“Tell me more about it”</p><p>Gou raised his eyebrows again and replied:</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with the real Ash Ketchum?”</p><p>“I’m the real Ash”</p><p>“Prove it”</p><p>The trainer approached his boyfriend’s ear and whispered:</p><p>“I’m the real Ash, my cuddle bunny”</p><p>Gou blushed at the mention of his nickname and looked down, embarrassed, only to reply:</p><p>“It’s just… It’s so strange seeing you interested in my researches”</p><p>“I know you enjoy talking about that stuff, so go ahead, and talk about it, please”</p><p>Gou spent the next ten minutes talking about Yamask, Cofragigus and Runerigus, while Ash listened to him attentively…</p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting on the horizon when Gou commented:</p><p>“This whole thing about you and me, just the two of us, we should do it more often”</p><p>Ash kissed him for a brief moment before replying</p><p>“Agreed”</p><p>“Still, I’m amazed by one thing”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We spent at least three hours here and you haven’t said anything about going out battling, or exploring”</p><p>The Vermillion City native felt some fingers tickling his neck and Ash said:</p><p>“I think I’d like to do some other kind of exploration today”</p><p>Gou jumped towards him, taking out his shirt in one swoop motion</p><p>“Likewise”</p><p>Ash imitated his movements, staring at the body of who he considered the most beautiful teen in the world for almost a full minute, Gou blushed hard at his attitude and complained:</p><p>“Stop looking and do something”</p><p>“I am doing something” Ash replied, pinching the Gou’s waist and earning a chuckle in response “I like watching”</p><p>“You never changed, you dork”</p><p>Ash took his hand, leading his boyfriend towards his bed, Gou pinned him down against the mattress and Ash laughed</p><p>“Someone seems more…”</p><p>Gou launched at him, kissing him with an unusual force and passion, ruffling his hair in the process and biting the side of his neck for a moment.</p><p>“More desperate than usual?” he completed</p><p>Ash barely had time to nod before Gou kissed him again, the trainer grabbed the boy’s wrists, turning around and taking control of the situation.</p><p>“Wait…” Gou said, ruining the atmosphere for a moment “What if Pikachu enters?”</p><p>“He knows he shouldn’t come here today”</p><p>“Cinderace?”</p><p>“The door is locked; he knows he has to get away if it’s locked”</p><p>“Dragonite?”</p><p>“He can’t get through the window, Gou”</p><p>“Gengar?”</p><p>“Playing with your Mismagius”</p><p>“Lucario?”</p><p>“Meditating”</p><p>Ash placed a finger over his boyfriend’s lips and looking sternly at him, commented:</p><p>“Now, you want to ask about all of your Pokemon or you prefer to do what we are suppose to do?”</p><p>“The second option, please” Gou replied, already melting under his boyfriend’s embrace</p><p>Suddenly, he felt something was wrong</p><p>“What’s going on?” he said, looking at the tears forming on his boy’s face</p><p>Ash smiled and whispered:</p><p>“I’m so glad it’s just the two of us” he replied</p><p>“Just the two of us” Gou repeated</p><p> </p><p>“Just the two of us” Ash said, waking up on his empty bed</p><p>“Gen…” Gengar said, appearing at his side</p><p>Ash looked at his Pokemon, he was breathing heavily, his eyes were tired, his smile was fainting, and his face was filled with sweat</p><p>“You made a huge effort with your hypnosis today, Gengar” the 20-year old trainer commented</p><p>“Gen… gengar, gen…”</p><p>“I know you want to see me happy, but…”</p><p>“Gengar!”</p><p>“But he’s not here Gengar”</p><p>The trainer looked at the empty room, the laughter of his boyfriend was simply an echo of the past, the smell of his hair disappeared from there almost a week ago, and his presence was there no more.</p><p>And he couldn’t help to feel that it was his fault.</p><p>He approached the desk below the window and took the only thing left over it, a portrait of him and Gou, a picture they took almost a year ago, a particular beautiful night under the alolan sky.</p><p>“I miss you” he said, taking the picture</p><p>“I read the same articles on the internet, over and over again, just like you would, but you’re not here”</p><p>He made a pause, and Gengar vanished, thinking his trainer needed some time alone</p><p>“I watch movies, thinking you would comment on how inaccurate they are, but you’re not here”</p><p>“The first day you were not here, was the worst…”</p><p>“And the next six, they had been only worse”</p><p>“I have to go on, for Pikachu, and for your little Cinder, for everyone here…”</p><p>He finally broke, splashing the picture with his tears</p><p>“For everyone, including you, even if you’re not here”</p><p>“Everyone thinks this is a bad idea, but it’s the only thing I can do, Gou…”</p><p>“I have to ask Gengar to use hypnosis on me, just to see you when I go to sleep, just to be with you for a little while, just to feel you’re here”</p><p>“Even if you’re not here anymore”</p><p>Ash put the photo back in his place, he changed his clothes and, very slowly and with a silence that it was atypical for him, exited the room, ready to begin a new day.</p><p>Without him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll accept any kind of insult or threat you want to throw at me...<br/>See you tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Happy Pride Month!<br/>I've been wanting to publish this one-shot for a time now and after yesterday's cry-fest I'm sure this is the best moment!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gou looked at Professor Sakuragi expectantly, his eyes also fixed on the empty holographic screen in front of him. The man shrugged and commented:</p><p>“Sorry Gou, I have no missions planned for you and Ash today”</p><p>“What? Why not?” the 13-year old questioned, disappointment evident in his tone of voice</p><p>“Ash asked me for the day off, apparently he has a project in mind, and he wants you to collaborate with it”</p><p>Gou pondered the answer for a moment, Ash, having an idea for a research? It wasn’t so crazy; after all, stranger things have happened between them in the last couple of years.</p><p>“What’s on that dumb boy’s mind right now?” he said aloud</p><p>“You mean besides you?” Koharu replied with a smirk</p><p>Gou wanted to ignore the comment, but she was right. The boy from Pallet Town reciprocating his romantic feelings had to be number one on the list of unexpected occurrences, and the researcher dismissed the thought as soon as he felt the blushing creeping up in his face.</p><p>“Gou!” said boy shouted at his back and the researcher’s heart leapt a little, he truly loved every time the kantonian trainer said his name aloud…</p><p>He turned around, only to watch the boy with a particularly strange outfit. He was wearing his usual red cap, but his vest was yellow and green, his shirt orange and blue, and he was wearing some violet sneakers.</p><p>The boy twirled around, showing he had a rainbow stamped on his back.</p><p>“Dawn made the design for me” he shyly explained “She’s got one for you too”</p><p>Gou didn’t reply, so Ash insisted:</p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>Pikachu and Riolu clapped happily, while Raboot barely gave him a thumbs-up</p><p>“Not bad” Koharu accepted</p><p>“Adorable” Kikuna said, smiling</p><p>“Turquoise really suits you” the Professor conceded</p><p>“And the flag is a really nice detail” Renji added, also showing his support</p><p>Seeing Gou was still silent, Ash walked towards him and asked</p><p>“You know today’s the Parade, right?”</p><p>The other boy barely nodded</p><p>“I was thinking we could have the day for ourselves, it would be nice to change routine for a while, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Gou stopped, taking a step back</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Ash questioned</p><p>“I’m not… ready”</p><p>Gou closed his eyes, blaming himself for being such a closeted coward, Ash was so different from him, so naturally accepting of their relationship, but Gou still had problems showing in public, and he truly hated that.</p><p>He wanted to tell Ash they could go to the Parade together, but he just couldn’t, not now, not yet, not like this.</p><p>He also wanted to be mad at the trainer, didn’t he remembered he still had problems with this? Didn’t he…</p><p>A hand touched his cheek, interrupting his thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared at the still smiling face of Ash Ketchum.</p><p>“I know you’re not ready” he simply commented</p><p>“Then why you want me to go to the Parade, then?” Gou complained, almost spitting the words “You know I can’t even hold your hand in public and you want me to…”</p><p>Ash approached even more, touching Gou’s nose with his own</p><p>“I want us to have our own secret, special Parade, you silly boy”</p><p>Gou gulped</p><p>“You mean...?”</p><p>Ash crossed his arms for a second, pretending to be offended</p><p>“You really thought I didn’t consider your feelings before preparing all of this?”</p><p>Gou didn’t say a thing, but blame himself again.</p><p>His boyfriend was the sweetest boy in the whole planet, why did he think, even for a single moment, he could force him to do something Gou really didn’t want to?</p><p>Before he could reply in any way, Ash took his hand and dragged him out of the lab, their three Pokemon ran after them, and Ash shouted:</p><p>“See you later guys!”</p><p>“Have a great time!” Koharu shouted, before they shut the door</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll play along” Gou finally accepted, noticing they were walking to the Park “Where’s my matching shirt?”</p><p>Ash remained silent for a few seconds, and Gou wondered why the hell everything had to be extra-dramatic with that silly boy, suddenly, an object clashed against his face. He grabbed it, noticing it was a shirt with a hoodie, much like the one he was wearing, but with yellow and pink colors.</p><p>He looked down, realizing it was Raboot who threw it at him; his friend winked and raised an arm, showing him his support</p><p>“T-thank y-you” Gou managed to say, and Raboot smiled, taking his right hand and following him along</p><p>Ash stared at the scene and decided to take Gou’s left hand, resting his head against the boy’s shoulder, he let out a sigh and Gou looked at him, surprised.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” the researcher questioned</p><p>“Of how lucky I am” the trainer explained “Being with someone like you, in this place, right now…”</p><p>“You always say the corniest things” Gou commented, blushing</p><p>“I’m telling the truth, though” Ash countered</p><p> Gou was about to reply, but they were already at their destination. The boy looked around the Park, not noticing anything particularly different today. Suddenly his Stantler appeared behind him, lifting him up and forcing him to seat on his back, much to his surprise.</p><p>Pikachu and Riolu ran away and just when Gou was about to ask where they were going, Ash hopped behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s body</p><p>Stantler started to walk and Ash put his head under his boy’s arm, making him giggle. Gou stared at him with a smile and commented:</p><p>“You’re getting too comfortable”</p><p>“I like being the big spoon” Ash replied, squeezing Gou’s back and smiling as soon as he heard his laughter</p><p>Gou heard a loud sound behind him; he turned around, just in time to see his Raboot running at full speed towards them</p><p>“Use Ember!” Ash commanded</p><p>The Pokemon took several stones off the ground, kicking them in different directions and letting out as much fire as he could with every kick, forming a perfect shape once he was done.</p><p>“That’s a heart” Gou said, and Ash nodded</p><p>“It’s a heart” Gou repeated, looking at the other boy</p><p>“It’s his way to show us his support, right Raboot?”</p><p>“Bi!” The Pokemon shouted, standing up and letting out a screech, he took a few steps back but continued to walk behind the couple, followed by some of Gou’s smallest Pokemon.</p><p>A few seconds later, Scyther and Pinsir came running towards his trainer, holding two baskets filled with flowers and showering the boys with them. Gou extended his hands, taking as many as he could. Ash noticed he was blushing and commented, pinching his cheeks:</p><p>“That’s the color that suits you the most”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>“Make me”</p><p>“Perhaps I will” Gou argued, trying to kiss his boyfriend</p><p>For all response, Ash patted Stantler’s rear, and the Pokemon started to run with more speed, followed closely by most of Gou’s Pokemon, the boy stared at all of them, surprised</p><p>“What are they doing?” he shouted</p><p>“I told you!” Ash replied, holding his boyfriend to prevent him to lose balance “It’s our personal parade!”</p><p>Gou simply waved at his friends, who happily chirped and shouted at him, while Stantler kept running…</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, they stopped at a clearing and Ash got off, with Gou following him closely</p><p>“Tell me what you see” Ash said, pointing in front of him</p><p>“Seven of my Pokemon” Gou answered</p><p>“Be more specific”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just be more specific, humor me, Gou”</p><p>“Fine… I see”</p><p>“Darmanitan”</p><p>The red Pokemon puffed his chest at the mention of his name</p><p>“Parasect”</p><p>The orange creature ran around and planted her pincers on the ground</p><p>“Beedrill”</p><p>The Poison Bee Pokemon shook his yellow stinger at the trainers in front of him</p><p>“Metapod”</p><p>Metapod moved his green body left and right in response</p><p>“Mantyke”</p><p>The Kite Pokemon did a backflip, showing his turquoise underside in the process</p><p>“Poliwag”</p><p>The Tadpole Pokemon made a bow, showing her indigo-colored head</p><p>“And Rattata” Gou concluded</p><p>The little Pokemon moved her violet tail up and down</p><p>“So… You get it?” Ash asked</p><p>Gou raised an eyebrow</p><p>“What I’m supposed to get?”</p><p>“And you call me dense… Look at them, Gou!”</p><p>“I’m looking, but I’m not sure… Oh”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Gou smiled at his boyfriend</p><p>“I think I get it…”</p><p>“Guys, bring the flag!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Gou could say something, Dragonite and Gengar appeared from above, Riolu and Pikachu were perched on their shoulders each of them holding a tiny version of a rainbow flag. Gou barely paid any attention to that detail, his eyes fixed on the giant rainbow flag the bigger Pokemon were currently holding.</p><p>Gengar and Dragonite descended, wrapping the researcher’s body with the flag, and Gou took a long look at it, realizing the colors had the shape of the Pokemon he previously mentioned.</p><p>“It’s a Pokemon gay flag!” Ash said, with a huge grin on his face</p><p>“I see…” Gou muttered, holding tightly the fabric around him</p><p>Ash stared at his boyfriend, he was rubbing his fingers nervously and smiling, Gou knew exactly why he had that attitude, so he commented</p><p>“You’re expecting me to say how I love this idea, right?”</p><p>The boy looked down, embarrassed</p><p>“I mean, the flag is not perfect, but…”</p><p>Gou looked at the object again, the colors were mixed in some spaces and he couldn’t figure exactly the difference between, for example, Beedrill’s stinger and Parasect’s pincers, but still…</p><p>“This is such a nice detail” he murmured</p><p>Looking at his Pokemon, he continued:</p><p>“Thank you, all of you, it means so much to me, all of this, it’s just…”</p><p>He let go a few tears, and Ash rushed to his side instantly</p><p>“Maybe it was too much” the trainer said</p><p>“It is too much” Gou agreed, hugging the other boy “And I don’t think I deserve it…”</p><p>“You do, trust me”</p><p>Gou made a pause and walked towards Dragonite, he extended his hand towards his boyfriend, and Ash took it as delicately as he could</p><p>“Let’s go to the parade” he offered</p><p>“I thought you didn’t…”</p><p>“This made me realize something, Ash…”</p><p>The trainer approached him, holding both of his hands and smiling</p><p>“I’m proud of who I am” Gou continued “And I’m proud of having so many kind, loving, supportive friends, but especially, I’m proud of who <em>you </em>are, because you’re the one who made me understand, this is how I want to feel”</p><p>Unable to say anything else, he kissed his boyfriend for a split second, and Ash hugged him tightly, not wanting to break the kiss, Gou touched this hair lightly and commented</p><p>“But let me be the big spoon now”</p><p>“Of course” Ash said, snorting</p><p> </p><p>Ash and Gou were flying above the skies of the Kanto Region, carried by a kind Dragonite holding their flag, and their two most faithful Pokemon companions.</p><p>“Just so you know…” Ash concluded, wrapping his fingers around Gou’s hand</p><p>“… I’m really proud of the things you make me feel, Gou. That’s one of the reasons why I love you so much”</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City kissed his neck, whispering</p><p>“I love you too, you dumb boy”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All of your comments and support had been a great push so far, so thank you everyone, and I'll see you tomorrow! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check corail-rouge's fanarts on Tumblr, today's chapter is based in one of them.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really didn’t have to come, Gou” Ash said, carefully climbing the rocks in front of him.</p><p>“Nonsense” his friend answered from below “I wanted to come”</p><p>“Really? Since when you like physical activity so much?”</p><p>“Since always! I’m in peak physical condition!”</p><p>“Prove it” Ash challenged, pointing at the rocks in front of him</p><p>Gou took a deep breath and started to climb; he made a huge effort and closed his eyes, focusing as much energy as he could in his arms. If only Raboot was there to help him…</p><p>But no, the fire type and Pikachu wanted to relax in the Park today, and since they had nothing new to research, Ash proposed to go climb Mount Coronet.</p><p>"The lowest part of it" were his exact words</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City hated the activity with every inch of his soul, but he also wanted to spend some time alone with his crush, and this was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>A hand reached his arm, interrupting his thoughts, and Ash smiled at him.</p><p>“You need some help?” he asked</p><p>Gou wasn’t going to swallow his pride so quickly</p><p>“I’ve got this” he quickly replied, and Ash let go of him</p><p>He tried again, it was just a matter of precision and force, why was this so hard? After a few seconds of exhaustion, he finally surrendered and said:</p><p>“Fine, you can…”</p><p>Before he could say ‘help me’ Ash took his hands and pulled him up, with that astonish strength he possessed.  He stared at him for a few seconds (too close for Gou’s liking) and questioned:</p><p>“Ready to continue?”</p><p>The Vermillion City boy simply nodded and Ash lead the way. He took out his hat and used it as a fan for a few seconds and Gou fixed his look on him. He was desperately in love with him, why would he deny that at this point?</p><p>He dreamt with him every night, and his head would play every possible confession scenario. However, the result was always the same, either Ash wouldn’t understand what he meant, or he would simply reject him.</p><p>Coming to think of it rejection was the most obvious outcome. Ash was so brave, confident, and strong. Why would he fall in love with someone like Gou, so weak, so pathetic?</p><p>Just like now, he was always following him from behind; he was above him, way beyond his league, he had no chance of…</p><p>“Gou!” Ash shouted suddenly</p><p>In that moment, the researcher knew he made a mistake, he was so focused on Ash that he forgot about everything else, including the road…</p><p>His left foot wasn’t touching the earth anymore.</p><p>All he saw before fainting was Ash running towards him, all he felt was his hand, barely making contact with his arm…</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Gou noticed when he finally woke up was that he was moving.</p><p>Or rather, that <em>someone else </em>was moving <em>him.</em></p><p>His body was resting against a soft surface, and he instinctively hugged his transport, realizing too late it was none other than Ash. He was carrying him on his back, his arms grabbing his legs and supporting his whole weight. Gou tried to hide his arms behind his own back, but the trainer chastised him:</p><p>“Don’t move so suddenly Gou” he said</p><p>“I’m fine” the boy commented, trying to jump away</p><p>Ash squeezed his friend’s legs and Gou shivered at the contact</p><p>“Just. Don’t. Move” Ash repeated, and the coldness in his voice forced Gou to obey immediately.</p><p>The researcher felt some air flowing through his left foot and he looked down, noticing he had a piece of blue fabric wrapped around it. He moved his head around, realizing Ash was wearing only his shirt.</p><p>“You didn’t…” Gou claimed</p><p>“Of course I did”</p><p>“You tore your favorite vest…”</p><p>“I needed something to wrap your foot, Gou. You have a pretty nasty wound down there”</p><p>Gou gulped, realizing Ash wasn’t exaggerating.</p><p>“Don’t worry” his crush promised “You’ll be fine once we reach the Pokemon Center, or as soon as Sakuragi finds us, whatever happens first”</p><p>Gou didn’t respond, his foot was hurting, but he was experiencing a worst kind of pain, and Ash didn’t need to know about that right now.</p><p>So he simply remained silent, trying not to think how many problems he was causing to the other boy right now. Under any other circumstance, he would really enjoy this kind of contact with the other boy…</p><p>“I’m sorry” Ash suddenly said and Gou wanted to smooch that boy’s face and slap it at the same time</p><p>“I’m the one who should be sorry” he replied “I’m the one causing you problems”</p><p>“I’m the one who wanted to climb today…” Ash countered, looking down</p><p>Gou put his head on Ash’s shoulder and stared at his face. That sweet boy was going to be the end of him. He took a deep breath and left a quick kiss on his left cheek, making him blush deeply.</p><p>“Oh, and I’m afraid I had to left my backpack and one of your shoes back there, so sorry for that too”</p><p>“Really? You saved my life and you are worried about one of my shoes?” Gou asked</p><p>“I know you don’t like asymmetry” Ash explained, and Gou smiled as soon as he heard such a difficult word coming from his mouth “And there’s nothing more asymmetric as wearing only one shoe”</p><p>“You don’t have to say sorry, Ash” Gou shyly commented “After all, you’re always helping me, pushing me forwards, making me a better researcher, and I don’t think I’m doing anything for you…”</p><p>Ash didn’t reply, so Gou continued:</p><p>“I just wanted to spend some time with you today, that’s all. And I wish I wasn’t so stupid to distract myself, or we wouldn’t be in this situation”</p><p>Ash was still speechless, so Gou felt he had to explain things a bit more:</p><p>“The reason why I was distracted it’s…”</p><p>He didn’t want to do this, to confess like this, right now, in such a rushed way, but there was no other option.</p><p>“It’s you, Ash” he said “It’s always you… The joy you bring to my life every day, the way you say my name when you want to call my attention, all the things you do that make you the great trainer I know you are…”</p><p>Gou closed his eyes, unable to look at the expression in the other boy’s face</p><p>“I like all of those things about you, all of them, and many more…”</p><p>There, he finally said it. Now it was time to wait for the rejection.</p><p>However, that time never came, and Ash didn’t say a thing, he just kept walking like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“At least say something” Gou suddenly said, frowning</p><p>“It’s just… How do I say this without offending you?” Ash replied and Gou cursed Arceus</p><p>“You think I’m disgusting?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Ash said, perhaps a bit too quickly</p><p>“You don’t like guys?”</p><p>“I like you, if that’s what you want to know” Ash confessed</p><p>“Then what’s the matter?” Gou questioned, ignoring for a second Ash seemed to like him back</p><p>“You are…” Ash said</p><p>Gou noticed he looked away for a second before continuing</p><p>“You’re heavier than I thought, Gou”</p><p>“WHAT?” The researcher shouted</p><p>“You’re a little… fat”</p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p>“Well, you’re definitely heavier than you look!” Ash insisted, snorting</p><p>“You are an idiot”</p><p>“Well, you’re very smart” Ash countered “I guess that’s one of the reasons why I like you, if you want to know”</p><p>It was Gou’s turn to remain silent, especially because Ash was having a hard time carrying him and jumping above a fallen log at the same time.</p><p>Once he was done, Ash pleaded:</p><p>“You want to help me, don’t you Gou?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Then keep being like you are”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re perfect that way…” Ash concluded, blushing</p><p>Gou wrapped his arms around his crush’s (should he use the word ‘boyfriend’ from now on?) neck and Ash continued his march, finally making his way towards a road.</p><p>Seeing the Professor’s car coming in the distance, Ash had one last request:</p><p>“You know I’m making a huge effort carrying you around, don’t you?”</p><p>“Mention again that I’m fat and as soon as we’re back home I’ll tell Raboot to kick your ass” Gou warned</p><p>“I’m just saying, I should get a reward for such an act!” Ash explained</p><p>“Since when the heroic and selfless Ash Ketchum wants a reward for his brave feats?” Gou wondered, genuinely surprised</p><p>“Since I discovered your kisses” the trainer replied, blushing hard</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Gou left a trail of smooches around Ash’s cheek.</p><p>“Is that enough?” he asked teasingly</p><p>Since Ash didn’t reply, Gou gave him a few more, stopping right when the Professor parked in front of them, getting out of the car quickly.</p><p>“Are you okay guys?”</p><p>“Well, let’s see…” Gou recounted “I lost a shoe, Ash lost his backpack and I almost fell to my death”</p><p>“Arceus sake!”</p><p>“Oh, and I think Ash is having a fever” Gou added, seeing how red the trainer’s face was.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were in the car and Sakuragi rushed to the Pokemon Center, Gou put his head back on Ash’s shoulder, whispering:</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>“What for?” the trainer asked, looking at him</p><p>Gou stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds, taking his hands and smiling at him. Ash just blinked, unaware of that was about to happen.</p><p>“For everything” Gou completed, kissing his boyfriend right on the lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think guys?<br/>See you tomorrow! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Team Rocket's Masterplan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Corail-rouge on Tumblr, her Rocket-AU was a great inspiration for this chapter.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27-years old Gou rubbed his temple, trying to remember what happened a few minutes before.</p><p>The explosion…</p><p>The smoke…</p><p>That pair of strong arms grabbing his body and handcuffing him to his chair…</p><p>He frantically tried to break free, but to no avail, he tried and tried, but it was just impossible to…</p><p>“Hey sweetie, did you miss me?” a grave voice said at his back, and Gou recognized it immediately.</p><p>A pair of black gloves covered his eyes and the man spoke again, more teasingly this time:</p><p>“Are you comfortable?”</p><p>“I hate you” Gou simply replied</p><p>The grunt grabbed one of Gou’s cheeks and quickly let go, commenting:</p><p>“You’re such a bad liar…”</p><p>Gou moved forwards and tried to bite the left had in front of him, but the Team Rocket member moved away just in time. He walked around his desk, sitting right on top of it and throwing some of Gou’s papers to the floor.</p><p>“Are you hungry, sweetie?” the man questioned, chuckling</p><p>“Come closer and I’ll bite your face off” Gou snarled</p><p>“Perhaps I will” the grunt commented, smirking</p><p>“What are you doing here, you idiot?”</p><p>The grunt made a pout and raised his legs, putting his whole body in front of the researcher. Gou tried to think about anything else beside how good he looked in his new white vest. Gou made an effort to not pay attention to how the man’s black shirt adjusted to his body so perfectly…</p><p>He stared at his feet, wondering how the hell he managed to run with those black boots and those tight white pants.</p><p>He shook his head ‘stop it, you imbecile’ he said to himself, focusing on the man’s white cap with the red “R” stamped on it, covering that wild, impossible to comb dark hair.</p><p>“I just came to pay you a visit” the villain said, putting a hand under Gou’s chin and breaking his fantasy, he touched the back of his head in one swoop motion, resting his hand against the ponytail Gou carefully managed to make grow in the last months…</p><p>“I <em>love </em>the new style” he said and Gou looked away, embarrassed</p><p>“You chose a bad time for a visit, I’m extremely busy”</p><p>“I can see that…” the grunt said, picking up some papers and reading them with a faked interest</p><p>He dropped them to the ground, staring at the man in front of him again</p><p>“… And I don’t care” he completed</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me what you want”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that” the grunt commented, without averting his eyes from him “I thought we were at that stage of our relationship where we used each other’s names”</p><p>“We don’t have a relationship; you’re just a pain in my ass”</p><p>“I’m happy to being something for you” the grunt replied, and Gou looked away, extremely embarrassed</p><p>“Just tell me what you want… Ash” Gou finally said, humoring the other man</p><p>Ash Ketchum smiled and Gou hated he had the power to make him do whatever he wanted. The villain put an arm around his neck, hugging him tightly</p><p>“Giovanni is very interested in your latest research… Professor Gou” he whispered</p><p>“Tell him he can’t participate in the project” Gou sternly said</p><p>“Oh… Can I participate?”</p><p>The Vermillion City man remained silent, so Ash decided to continue</p><p>“We discovered you’re working on Pokemon that can generate tremendous amounts of power, you know, kind of the power he needs to charge up his latest machine”</p><p>“You can’t…”</p><p>“Ssssshhh…” Ash interrupted, putting a finger in front of his lips “Be glad that I’m the one who offered for the job and not some other violent grunt”</p><p>“Ooofff, I feel honored” Gou said mockingly</p><p>“You should” Ash replied, tilting his head</p><p>“What’s the job?” Gou asked and Ash couldn’t help to notice the bright flash of red it appeared on the Professor’s face when he tried to switch the topic</p><p>“Stealing your research, basically” he commented, getting off the desk and walking behind Gou, directly to his safe</p><p>“You could just ask for it” Gou complained</p><p>“I like to steal things… As a matter of fact, I want to steal <em>everything </em>from you”</p><p>Gou tried to ignore the comment; meanwhile, Ash used one hand to figure the combination of the safe. He extended the other towards Gou, touching his leg.</p><p>“Besides, it’s more fun this way”</p><p>“I’m not having fun at all”</p><p>“Oh please… You <em>love </em>my visits”</p><p>Ash finally cracked the code, and Gou hated he was so predictable that even Ash Ketchum knew the access number. The raven haired thief took out his phone and called Giovanni.</p><p>“Yeah boss? I’ve got the package; I’ll wait at the extraction point in 15 minutes”</p><p>He winked at Gou, and the Professor frowned</p><p>“I need time” Ash insisted “I have to… deal with some loose ends, of course. All glory to Team Rocket!” he shouted, finishing the call</p><p>“What do you mean with…”</p><p>“Now you listen here” Ash said, interrupting Gou “I need you to stay in here for the next six days”</p><p>“Why?” Gou said, raising an eyebrow</p><p>“My mission is to take care of you, too” Ash commented, opening his jacket and flashing a gun “You’re too smart for Giovanni’s sake; he doesn’t want you to keep…”</p><p>“Breathing”</p><p>“Correct” Ash confirmed with a nod</p><p>Gou tried to get away desperately, but Ash kept him in his place. The Professor knew there would come a point where his investigations would cost him his own life, but he didn’t want to leave this world at the hands of someone like Ash…</p><p>“Don’t cry, you idiot, I’m not gonna kill you” the thief said, but Gou didn’t believe him</p><p>“But I do want to take your breath away” Ash continued, licking his own lips</p><p>“Fuck you” Gou replied in an instant</p><p>“I have a snarky reply to that, but you don’t want to hear it”</p><p>The Professor blushed with a deep shade of red and Ash chuckled at his expense, sitting on the desk again</p><p>“Do you trust me?” the grunt questioned</p><p>“Not at all”</p><p>“Be sincere” Ash suggested</p><p>Gou looked away and muttered:</p><p>“Of course I trust you”</p><p>“Good. Then you’ll do exactly what I say”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I want you alive, of course”</p><p>“Why?” Gou repeated</p><p>Ash put his hands on his hips and commented</p><p>“Do I really have to say it?”</p><p>“That would be nice”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll say it, with one condition”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Ash approached his crush and touched his nose, smiling</p><p>“Give me a kiss”</p><p>Gou managed to stand up and moved towards the thief, clashing his lips with Ash’s and remaining there for several seconds. He finally plopped back down, resting his body against the chair and feeling a deep pain in his wrists.</p><p>It was worth it tho, for he started to laugh as soon as he saw Ash’s blushing face.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you embarrassed?” the Professor teased</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to accept so quickly”</p><p>“You do have a very kissable face”</p><p>“Shut up” the thief said, getting down “And listen to me”</p><p> </p><p>Ash Ketchum carefully took the handcuffs out of Gou’s wrist and stared at the red marks on them. Taking out his gloves, he applied a little pressure on them, and Gou flinched.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, don’t worry” he said</p><p>“You could have done all of this without handcuffing me” Gou suggested</p><p>“It wouldn’t have been so fun” Ash replied, tilting his head and kissing the Professor’s hands</p><p>“Stop with the caresses” Gou complained “And tell me what’s going on”</p><p>“Of course, sweetie”</p><p>The “villain” explained his plan with detail: He and other members of the International Police were ready to sabotage Giovanni’s plans, but they had to play along, which is why Gou had to pretend to be dead for the next six days.</p><p>“No calling, no getting out of the lab, not even opening your windows” Ash ordered</p><p>“How will you convince Giovanni that I’m dead?”</p><p>“I have footage of you, a quick edition can do wonders, believe me”</p><p>“Where did you obtain footage of me?” Gou asked, raising an eyebrow</p><p>“I have cameras here, that transmit everything to my personal computer”</p><p>“WHAT?” Gou shouted and Ash smirked</p><p>“And believe me, when I say everything, I mean…. <em>Everything</em>” he whispered and Gou tried to hit his face, but the grunt moved away quickly</p><p>“You are a creep”</p><p>“And you are a cutie”</p><p>Gou frowned and switched the topic</p><p>“Are you sure your plan’s gonna work?”</p><p>“Why? Are you worried about me, sweetie?”</p><p>“Just answer me, you idiot”</p><p>“Nothing’s sure in this life, dear” the thief replied with a smirk “But if we don’t try to stop Giovanni, he will finish his Machine and the entire Kanto Region will be at his mercy”</p><p>“And if you fail?”</p><p>“If I fail, then an officer of the International Police will be here in six days, ready to escort you to a safe house”</p><p>Gou denied with his head</p><p>“I’m not talking about me, I’m talking about you!”</p><p>“Well, you know… I’ll end up in the place where traitors lie… Underground, underwater, there’s really no difference”</p><p>Gou was about to ask something else, but Ash stopped him</p><p>“I need to go, I have to be at the extraction point in fifteen minutes, remember?”</p><p>He turned around and opened the Lab’s door, ready to leave, but the Professor stopped him in his tracks</p><p>“You got a kiss from me, but you never said what you were supposed to” Gou reminded him</p><p>Ash knew very well what he meant. Without looking at him, he commented:</p><p>“Six days. If I survive, you’ll hear it”</p><p>Gou was about to complain, but Ash threw a smoke bomb and ran away…</p><p> </p><p>The Professor waited the next six days with a laudable patience. He forced himself to meditate, to sleep as much as he could, to ignore the computer in his office.</p><p>Finally, at the dawn of the sixth day, an explosion outside his room woke him up. He tried to escape through the window, but a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and he closed his eyes, convinced this was his end.</p><p>However, he heard a familiar voice, whispering into his ear:</p><p>“Hey sweetie, did you miss me?”</p><p>“You almost gave me a heart attack” the Professor replied “Mission accomplished?”</p><p>“Did you ever doubt of me?” Ash asked, kissing Gou’s neck</p><p>“I’m waiting for…”</p><p>“I know, I know” Ash interrupted “And I’ll say it: I have a business proposal for you”</p><p>Gou turned around and faced Ash, offended</p><p>“That’s all this is about? Just a stupid business proposal”</p><p>Ash kneeled in front of him and took a ring out of his pocket, explaining:</p><p>“As a matter of fact, scratch the ‘business’ part”</p><p>Gou threw himself at the (former) villain’s arms, kissing him deeply…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you tomorrow everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: A Little Push</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Sorry for not publishing anything yesterday, check this Fic in... let's say 12 hours, for another chapter!<br/>Also, I'm not really sure when you're going to read this Michi, but whenever that is, thank you, a lot, for everything :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*click*</p><p>“Yes!” Gou shouted, celebrating his newly captured Pokemon. He raised both of his arms, meanwhile, Raboot did a backflip and high-fived his left hand, while Ash clashed his right one.</p><p>There was something weird about Ash’s touches, unlike Raboot, he had the power to freeze time every time he touched him.</p><p>Everything around them would stop and Gou would stare at his crush’s face for a second, trying to transmit to him how much he loved him with only a look.</p><p>Of course, Ash was oblivious to those kinds of things, so his efforts were useless, still, he would keep staring at him, even if Ash didn’t know why…</p><p> </p><p>“Great job, Gou!” Ash said and their hands touched for an extra second, making the Vermillion City blush profusely.</p><p>“Thanks! It was a good idea to throw two Pokeball at the same time as you said” he praised</p><p>“Don’t even mention it, this capture it’s all yours!” the trainer commented, approaching him and wrapping his arm around his neck.</p><p>There it was: the second type of contact Ash made with his friend practically every day, the out-of-nowhere hug.</p><p>Gou’s body went completely still, and the sensation only deepened when Ash pressed his cheek against his own. The boy looked at him and wasn’t even surprised to see him smiling fondly.</p><p>They finally broke the contact and Ash started to walk again. Suddenly he saw a Scollipede in the distance and shouted.</p><p>“Come on Gou, look at that!”</p><p>He grabbed his hand with an unusual strength, dragging him towards the clearing in front of them. However, the wild Pokemon heard them and ran away as fast as it could. Ash looked at it disappearing on the horizon and complained.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have shouted so loud…”</p><p>“Its okay” Gou quickly replied “I was about to do the same as soon as I saw it, and you know I can scream much louder than you”</p><p>Ash looked at him and snorted, Gou smiled, happy to see he was able to wipe out that disheartening look from his crush’s face so quickly.</p><p>They started to walk again, when Ash looked down, realizing their hands were still intertwined. He stared at the other boy inquisitively and Gou smiled.</p><p>“I don’t mind” the Vermillion City boy commented</p><p>“Nice” Ash said, not letting him go</p><p>They kept going for a few minutes, with Ash pointing left and right to several Pokemon species, Raboot jumped into battle more than once, and Pikachu was willing to help them too when they found an elusive Magmar.</p><p>After he captured it, Gou pointed at the screen in his phone and said:</p><p>“20 different species in just one day, this is a new record!”</p><p>“I’m so happy for you, Gou!” Ash replied, grabbing his shoulders</p><p>Sometimes, Ash grasp was just too strong, the pressure of his hands would make Gou flinch under the contact. This time wasn’t the exception and the boy took a step back.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Ash asked, clearly confused</p><p>“It’s fine… Just…” Gou gulped, struggling to find the right words and not offend his best friend “You’re too strong sometimes” he added, rubbing his shoulders</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Gou! I didn’t mean to!” Ash said, and Gou chuckled at how panicked his voice sounded for a second</p><p>They stayed looking at each other, unsure to what to say next, did they <em>have </em>to say something else? Couldn’t they just start to walk again and leave that awkward moment behind?</p><p>None of them moved for several seconds…</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Pikachu and Raboot stared at their trainers. They knew how they felt about each other, and they were pretty sure each of them was oblivious of the other one’s feelings.</p><p>“Bi…” Raboot said, crossing his arms</p><p>Suddenly, Pikachu had an idea</p><p>“Pi-Pikapi-Pika” he explained to his friend, pointing at the two trainers</p><p>The electric Pokemon knew the fire type always pretended to act calm and collected towards his trainers, when in reality, he was just expecting him to confess his true feelings for Ash…</p><p>“Rab…” Raboot commented and Pikachu had an idea</p><p>He pointed at his own tail, smirking. Raboot rolled his eyes</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu insisted, and Raboot finally nodded</p><p>Both Pokemon jumped as high as they could. Raboot made a double kick on the ground, and Pikachu hit the soil with his Iron Tail. Suddenly, the ground shook a little…</p><p> </p><p>Gou lost balance for a moment and fell towards his friend, Ash didn’t expected that, but managed to catch him, however, he slipped too and both of them ended on the ground, clashing they heads against each other.</p><p>Gou rubbed his temple and opened his eyes, only to see Ash Ketchum smiling at him. He blushed profusely and tried to get up, knowing too well he was invading his space.</p><p>However, Raboot wouldn’t let him do that, he kicked his rear and Gou fell again, right into Ash’s chest.</p><p>“Hey!” the boy protested, looking at his Pokemon “Why did you do that?”</p><p>Instead of replying, Pikachu and Raboot simply ran away behind a tree. Gou shook his head, trying to forget the incident, and got up again, only to realize something was holding him down.</p><p>Ash was the one holding him down, Gou insisted to get up, but the trainer refused.</p><p>“Stay…” he said</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ash pulled him down, and Gou lay with his back against the ground</p><p>“Stay…” Ash repeated “I need to see something”</p><p>Gou complied and Ash quickly moved towards him, he put an arm at each side of Gou’s body and stayed at that position, suspending his face just a few inches away from Gou’s nose. The researcher started to sweat, it was impossible to being calm with his crush at such a close distance.</p><p>Ash made a frown</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Gou quickly questioned</p><p>Then smiled</p><p>“What is it?” Gou insisted</p><p>Ash quickly put a finger on Gou’s nose and pressed a little, returning his hand to the ground to not lose balance, the boy laughed and immediately demanded</p><p>“What? Tell me, Ash!”</p><p>“Your blue eyes look cute under the sunlight” the trainer suddenly confessed</p><p>“Your brown eyes are cute too” Gou replied</p><p>The Vermillion City native covered his mouth, unable to believe what he just said, but Ash simply laughed and touched his friend’s hair with his nose, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Thanks, can I say that I really like the color of your hair?”</p><p>Gou felt there was no way to get back down now, so as soon as Ash looked at him again, he took his cap, throwing it away.</p><p>“I think yours is the darkest hair I’ve ever seen” he replied, his trembling hands barely able to touch a few hairs</p><p>“Do the thing” Ash ordered, staring at Gou’s left cheek</p><p>“What thing?” Gou asked, blushing</p><p>“<em>That </em>thing, exactly” Ash responded, smiling “I don’t understand why, but I really like when you blush…”</p><p>“And I really like your cheek marks” Gou said, and as soon as they saw them changing colors, he added “And how they turn pink every once in a while, that’s really cute too”</p><p>After a few seconds, Ash said:</p><p>“So… you want to move away?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I captured a lot of Pokemon today…”</p><p>“You can capture many more” Ash suggested</p><p>“Or I can stay here for a little bit more” the other boy commented “If you want to, of course” he shyly added</p><p>“I’m not sure…” Ash said, and he was pretty sure he heard a part of Gou’s heart breaking because of that comment, so he quickly touched his cheek, trying to reassure him</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You’re so… accelerated, are you sure you’re okay with this?”</p><p>“I feel fantastic” Gou confirmed</p><p> </p><p>He was lying, of course, his breath was hitching, his hands were shaking and his heartbeat was speeding out of control. He touched Ash's hand for a split second and noticed he was sweating uncontrollably too. Good, that pretty much confirmed once more he felt the same things...</p><p>“Gou…” Ash whispered, and the boy noticed that, for the first time, Ash Ketchum was extremely flustered</p><p>“What’s wrong?” the researcher questioned, feeling how Ash started to shake even more</p><p>"My hand can't resist anymore... I think I'm going to fall”</p><p>“Then you should stop touching my cheek” Gou reminded him, caressing his hand</p><p>“But I don’t want to”</p><p>“Then you are going to fall…”</p><p>The Vermillion City boy looked at his crush, squinting, and Ash’s heart started to beat even faster at the sight.</p><p>"Have you calculated it?” Gou questioned</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Have you calculated where <em>exactly </em>are you going to fall?” the boy under him asked, and Ash was pretty sure he knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>Ash didn't reply, and his crush snorted</p><p>"This the stupidest way I ever heard of someone asking for a kiss" Gou made a pause and added “It suits you”</p><p>"Oh... so you figured it..."</p><p>"Yep" Gou confirmed "And trust me, if you're going to fall, then you better do it already"</p><p>"Ummm..."</p><p>"Oh, just let go and kiss me, you silly b..."</p><p>Ash finally fell, and the experience wasn’t what Gou expected at all, their first kiss was sloppy, and strange, a little mechanic even, since none of them were experienced in that field.</p><p>However, that kiss wasn’t uncomfortable, it didn’t feel wrong, and none of them wanted to stop.</p><p>“I really like you, Gou” Ash finally said, giving the other boy a quick peck</p><p>“Yeah, I kinda got that already” Gou commented, ruffling his boy’s head</p><p>“I like you too, Ash” he finally admitted, kissing him again</p><p> </p><p>A few meters away and behind a tree, Pikachu and Raboot were watching the scene, bumping their paws, praising each other for a job well done…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said, something simple... What do you think?<br/>See you tomorrow guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: Scratches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry for being a little late!<br/>Happy belated birthday Haruka! I tried to focus on your favorite Pokemon, but I discovered his final evolution worked a little better for this one-shot, still, I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wave crashed against the beach, barely touching Gou’s feet. It felt like the perfect balance: His feet were soaked and cold, but his back felt warm and protected, hugged by his boyfriend.</p><p>The sun was high on the Alola Region, and after a packed lunch, both boys decided to relax for a little bit, but Ash, being Ash, was restless, and Gou knew very well he couldn’t stay still like that for too long…</p><p>The kantonian trainer took a deep breath behind him and Gou shivered, he had a feeling Ash wanted to say something to him, so he questioned:</p><p>“What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Can I go train with my Pokemon?”  The raven haired asked</p><p>Gou turned around and faced his boyfriend, chuckling for a second</p><p>“Since when do you need my permission to do that?”</p><p>“You seem so comfortable… I don’t want to leave you…”</p><p>Gou’s heart skipped a beat, there was no way Arceus blessed him with such a kind, caring boyfriend, but there he was, always putting him first. He looked at him, playfully biting his nose and commented:</p><p>“Go train, I can be a few hours without you”</p><p>“Actually, I was hoping you would come to see me train…”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Cheering me and the guys, offering me water when I need it…”</p><p>Gou chuckled again, but Ash had something else to say:</p><p>“Seeing me flex my muscles every once in a while”</p><p>Gou flustered for a moment, but recovered immediately</p><p>“Sounds like a plan…” he said, getting up and dragging his boyfriend towards Kukui’s house</p><p> </p><p>After three years together, Gou discovered that Ash’s method of training evolved: He was more involved in the physical part of it, running along his Pokemon, practicing aura control with his Lucario, and even boxing with some of his most powerful friends.</p><p>Incineroar stood in front of his trainer, clashing his knuckles and growling at him.</p><p>“Someone seems quite energetic today!” Ash conceded</p><p>And immediately kicked Incineroar’s belly, the Pokemon laughed and brushed it off, delivering a blow against Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>Gou watched the scene, his concern growing with each passing second.</p><p>“Its fine…” he said to himself “Ash is safe…”</p><p>The trainer quickly got up, trying to punch his Pokemon, but Incineroar reacted with swiftness and moved away, kicking Ash’s feet and making him fall.</p><p>“Ash is safe…” Gou repeated, with less conviction this time</p><p>Ash imitated a growl and launched towards his Pokemon, but Incineroar simply laughed again and slapped his face, causing his trainer to fall once more</p><p>“Ash is… safe” Gou said, doubtfully</p><p>The next fifteen minutes passed in a flash, with Ash receiving punch after punch and his boyfriend losing his breath every time he got hit.</p><p>But this was Ash Ketchum, the man who always stood up, and he proved that over and over again, acting like his Pokemon attacks didn’t have any effect on him at all.</p><p>“We’re done for today!” Ash finally said, and Gou let out a relieved sigh he didn’t even know was holding</p><p>Incineroar grinned at his trainer and raised a finger, but his trainer decided to do something else and jumped towards him, hugging him.</p><p>“You got so strong, buddy!” Ash shouted, wrapping his fire-type tightly</p><p>“Roar!” the Pokemon agreed, hugging his human back</p><p>And when Incineroar finally let him go, Gou completely lost it.</p><p>“Ash!” he shouted, running towards him at an impossible speed. The trainer looked at him with a funny expression, completely oblivious to what was going on.</p><p>“Awwww….” He said “You want me to hug you, too!”</p><p>“Look at your back, you idiot!” Gou shouted, touching his boyfriend there</p><p>Ash flinched for a second and Gou showed him his hand, barely covered with some blood.</p><p>“Oops” the trainer commented “Seems like you hugged me too hard, Incineroar”</p><p>The fire type gave him an apologetic look and his trainer laughed once more, only to be interrupted by his boyfriend</p><p>“Go to see Burnet this instant!” he panicked, and pointing at Incineroar, he added “And you, be more careful next time!”</p><p>“Hey, don’t shout at him!” Ash intervened “I’m sure he didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“He could have kill you, as a matter of fact, your back is <em>still </em>bleeding, go see Burnet”</p><p>“Gou, it’s just a scratch”</p><p>“GO SEE BURNET THIS INSTANT” Gou screamed at the top of his lungs, and all Ash could do was to lower his head and run to the house, without saying a word</p><p> </p><p>Gou tried to follow his boyfriend, but stopped as soon as he heard a hiss at his back, he turned around, facing Incineroar.</p><p>“I meant every word I said”</p><p>“Roar!” the fire type shouted</p><p>“You have to be more careful” Gou insisted</p><p>“In-in-roar!” Incineroar demanded to know why Gou was overreacting</p><p>“I just care about Ash, that’s all”</p><p>Incineroar let out an offended roar, bumping his chest</p><p>“I know you do too, but still, don’t you see he’s not a Pokemon? He can’t stand those powerful punches like you do”</p><p>Incineroar pointed at the ground and growled again, and Gou denied with his head</p><p>“I don’t understand” the teen said</p><p>“He means Ash has been training like that with him since he was a Litten” Kukui commented, appearing behind him</p><p>“Well, you’re not a Litten anymore”</p><p>Incineroar tried to respond, but Gou continued:</p><p>“And Ash could still be the same reckless boy as ever, but…”</p><p>Incineroar let out a roar, interrupting the human and making him take a step behind, the Pokemon roared again, and Gou lost balance, falling on his back</p><p>“I know you think he can handle it” Gou countered “But what if he can’t?”</p><p>“Gou, you’re talking about Ash…” Kukui reminded him</p><p>“And just because he’s Ash, you think he can take everything life throws at him?” Gou said, spitting the words “Just a few minutes ago we were relaxing on the beach and now he’s bleeding!”</p><p>“I just checked on him” Kukui intervened “He’s fine”</p><p>Incineroar crossed his arms, clearly expecting an apology from his human. Gou stood up, shaking some sand off his clothes.</p><p>“He’s not a Pokemon…” Gou repeated, starting to cry, Incineroar kneeled in front of the teen and wiped away his tears, meanwhile, Kukui approached him, hugging him from behind.</p><p>The fire Pokemon gave the boy a little growl and smiled</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Gou explained “I keep thinking I have to protect Ash, and when something happens to him, even if it is some little…”</p><p>“Roar”</p><p>“You lose control” Kukui translated “Is understandable”</p><p> </p><p>A new pair of arms touched Gou’s side and the boy turned around, facing his boyfriend</p><p>“Awww… you care about me” he said mockingly</p><p>“Of course I do, you idiot”</p><p>“Sorry for concerning you” the trainer said, and Incineroar nodded, giving him a little grin “We’ll be more careful next time, okay?”</p><p>“That is… reassuring” Gou replied</p><p>Suddenly, Incineroar lifted him up and hugged him, Gou was sure his bones broke under such a pressure</p><p>“Okay, I got it! You’ll be more careful too!” the teen shouted, and the two humans at his side started to laugh</p><p>Finally, Incineroar let him go, and Ash passed a hand through his back, Gou didn’t feel anything.</p><p>“You’re fine, Incineroar can be really gentile when he wants” Ash explained</p><p>The Pokemon showed him his hands, proving his claws were retracted.</p><p>“Now if you excuse us” Ash said hugging his boyfriend “Me and my boy have a sunset to see for the next hour”</p><p>Kukui and Incineroar returned to the house, while Ash and Gou made their way towards the shore.</p><p>“Burnet said I’m fine…” Ash commented “But still, can you help me, Gou?”</p><p>His lover gave him an inquisitive look</p><p>“I may need a few kisses on my back, you know, just in case…”</p><p>“You are a careless, reckless, impossible idiot” Gou said, complying and kissing his back</p><p>“I love you too” the trainer replied, turning around and kissing Gou on the lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thank you for all your comments and kudos, you made my day, every day!<br/>See you tomorrow everyone!<br/>By the way, does someone of you knows... Amaral? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning everyone!<br/>Enjoy this one shot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful morning on Sakuragi Park, Gou was carefully feeding his recently captured Flabebe, the Pokemon floated around him,, thankful for the meal and Gou smiled fondly at them.</p><p>From a distance, Ash was staring at him. There was something weird about his friend that morning, he wasn’t sure why, but seeing all those fairies floating around him, playing with his hair and resting on his shoulders made him look…</p><p>“Cute” the trainer said to himself</p><p>“Pika?” a voice asked at his side, surprised. Ash turned around and stared at Pikachu, Riolu and Raboot, looking at him with a weird expression</p><p>“What?” the boy asked, trying to ignore his previous comment</p><p>“Pi”</p><p>“Rio”</p><p>“Rabb-bi”</p><p>The boy from Pallet Town seemed shocked by the response, and frowned</p><p>“Don’t mock me!” he shouted, knowing too well what the three Pokemon just said</p><p>“Pi”</p><p>“Rio”</p><p>“Rab-bi”</p><p>“Stop repeating that word! I didn’t even mean to say it!”</p><p>Raboot approached the trainer with a menacing look and showed him a stone; Ash understood the threat and whispered:</p><p>“Fine, I said that Gou looked cute, please don’t kick my ass”</p><p>“Ra…” Raboot said, forcing him to continue</p><p>“Maybe… I mean it…” Ash confirmed, having a hard time to admit that kind of things</p><p>“Ra…” Raboot said, nodding and taking a step back</p><p>Pikachu and Riolu looked at his trainer with big puppy eyes, and Ash shook his head</p><p>“Stop that”</p><p>They continued, and Raboot imitated them, much to Ash’s chagrin. The trainer decided to ignore them for a moment and focused his sight on Gou, who was currently floating in the air, aided by Misdreavus and Phantump’s psychic powers.</p><p>Ash stared at him with a hand under his chin, paying attention to the way the wind moved Gou’s hair and lifted his shirt, how the boy laughed as soon as Fletchling and Mantyke flew around him, tickling his arms.</p><p>Gou’s laugh was just so…</p><p>“Pi”</p><p>“Rio”</p><p>“Rab-bi”</p><p>Ash immediately blushed, shooting a glare at the three Pokemon and noticing he just said those last words aloud. He tried to think a way to stop his Pokemon to do that, but Gou was doing something else, so his mind simply forgot about any sort of discussion</p><p>Cubone and Sentret were being hugged by the boy, in the meantime, Scatterbug and Weedle were climbing his back, and Gou moved a little, carefully picking them up and hugging them too.</p><p>It seemed like Gou had love to share with every single one of his Pokemon, he caught so many in so little time, and still, he dedicated every moment he could to them, feeding them, showering them with gifts, making them feel appreciated…</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a blue flash appeared in front of Gou, and Ash realized Riolu was gone from his side.</p><p>“Rio! Rio!” Riolu shouted, extending his palms towards the researcher</p><p>“Oh, hey Riolu!” Gou said, the smile never leaving his face</p><p>“Rio!” the baby insisted, extending his arms once again</p><p>“You want a hug too?” Gou asked</p><p>Riolu nodded energetically and Cubone and Sentret jumped away, giving him some space, Gou wrapped his arms around the fighting type and Riolu kissed his temple, causing him to giggle.</p><p>“Thanks Riolu” Gou said, hugging him again</p><p>In that moment, Riolu turned his head around, looking at his trainer with a smirk. Ash wondered why he did that, when Raboot and Pikachu ran to Gou, also demanding a hug</p><p>The boy got up and both Pokemon jumped to his chest, Gou laughed once more and managed to hug the three Pokemon at the same time, he twisted around a few times, and the Pokemon shouted happily.</p><p>Finally, Gou stopped, but kept hugging his Pokemon friend. Pikachu, Riolu and Raboot put their heads on his shoulders and stared at Ash. From the distance, the trainer could see their were mocking him once more, making faces and sticking their tongues at him.</p><p>Ash wasn’t going to tolerate it anymore, so he got up and walked towards Gou, the boy saw him and smiled, commenting:</p><p>“Your Pokemon seem to be more affectionate than usual today, Ash”</p><p>The trainer tried to reply something, but his mouth was dry, and his mind completely blank. Gou was n front of him, surrendered by Pokemon and smiling brightly at him.</p><p>He now looked <em>extremely cute</em>.</p><p>“Hey Ash, is everything okay?” Gou questioned</p><p>The smile was gone from his face, replaced with a worried frown, Ash cursed himself, he was responsible for such a change, and he wanted to fix it. However, he still was socked by the sudden discovery of Gou cuteness, so he said the first thing that popped into his mind</p><p>“I want a hug too”</p><p>Gou chuckled, and Ash realized how stupid that sounded. However, Gou kneeled down, letting go of the Pokemon and stood again, approaching the trainer with…</p><p>Ash detected a hint of, fear, maybe? Perhaps it was hesitation?</p><p>Finally, Gou wrapped his arms around Ash’s back and the boy shuddered, looking down, he stared at Gou’s infinite, deep blue eyes</p><p>“Is this enough?” the researcher asked</p><p>Ash was about to say he wanted more, but suddenly, Gou was yanked away from him, Raboot Pikachu and Riolu tackled him into the ground, jumping to his chest and laying in there. Gou laughed again and moved Pikachu and Riolu away.</p><p>“You two can go to Ash now” the boy said, and picking up Raboot, he added “And you, I can’t remember when was the last time you hugged me this much”</p><p>Raboot dissimulated the blush that appeared on his face and hugged his trainer again, he pulled down his red collar and placed a soft kiss on his trainer’s cheek. Gou blushed immediately and a few tears escaped from his eyes.</p><p>“Raboot!” the boy shouted, closing his eyes and hugging his partner once more “It’s the first time you gave me a kiss since you evolved!”</p><p>Raboot looked at Ash, and the trainer knew very well what he was about to do</p><p>“Bi, bi!” Raboot shouted, and Gou kissed his ears, happy with his attitude</p><p>The Pokemon blushed and then looked at Ash, sticking his tongue out. The trainer huffed, and before he could say something, Pikachu and Riolu acted again, jumping towards Gou and nuzzling his cheeks, the boy laughed again, not minding the static Pikachu was causing in his body.</p><p>Ash’s frown evolved into a grimace. So the Pokemon knew his secret? Well, he had to find a way to try those things with Gou, with or without the help. After a few seconds of hearing the Pokemon giggling, and completely out of spite, he commented:</p><p>“I could give you better kisses than those”</p><p>A second later, he covered his mouth, blushing profusely and praying Gou didn’t hear him.</p><p>However, not only Gou, but the three Pokemon around him was staring at the boy, shocked. Even some of the Pokemon in the Park suddenly went silent, increasing his embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” was all that Gou could ask</p><p>“Nothing!” Ash quickly replied, turning around and trying to leave the place</p><p>Raboot, Pikachu and Riolu acted quickly, standing in front of the trainer and preventing him to escape. Without looking at Gou, the raven haired admitted:</p><p>“I said… I could give you better kisses than those”</p><p>“Really?” Gou said, getting up and forcing Ash to look at him</p><p>“I mean…” Ash doubted “I can try”</p><p>Gou blinked slowly, and Ash thought once again the other boy looked <em>extremely, impossibly, unbelievable cute.</em></p><p>“Go ahead and try…” the researcher challenged, licking his lips</p><p>Ash leaned down a bit and placed a kiss on Gou’s cheek, causing a blush.</p><p>“Not bad…” the boy admitted “Can I try?”</p><p>“S-s-sure” Ash stuttered, and Gou had to suppress a laugh</p><p>The trainer moved a little, showing Gou his left cheek, but that wasn’t the place the researcher was aiming for. He took his crush by the collar of his shirt and took a deep breath, clashing his lips against his. Ash opened his eyes in shock and took several seconds to understand what was happening. When he finally was getting used to the taste of Gou’s lips, the other boy moved away.</p><p>“I…” Ash said, and then didn’t comment anything else</p><p>“Just say you want another kiss…” Gou replied, and his façade of bravery fell for a moment when he added “Assuming you like me as much as I like you of course”</p><p>“I like you a lot” Ash confessed, realizing he should have said that since the first moment</p><p>“Then…” Gou whispered, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek</p><p>“I want another kiss” Ash confirmed, and the researcher obeyed</p><p>A few seconds later, Gou hugged his boy and put his head on his shoulder. He then winked, looking at the three Pokemon in front of him.</p><p>Raboot, Pikachu and Riolu winked back, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Work has been particularly hard today, and I don't think tomorrow will be an exception, so ust in case, I'm not sure, but I hope to see you tomorrow!<br/>Always reading your comments, always loving them! Thank you for so much support! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Good Night, Goh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!<br/>Little by little I'll keep adding stories to this wonderful tag, all I ask in return is a bit of patience.<br/>And comments and kudos if you liked it, of course.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash opened his eyes and smiled. Pikachu was resting at his side, tightly covered by the sheets of their improvised bed, his Mom was most probably the cause for that since he didn’t remember grabbing the sheets at all.</p><p>The floor felt uncomfortable and Ash turned around, readjusting his position, after a few seconds he sighed. It was pointless, he missed his old bed, his old pillow, he stared at the intruder currently occupying his original position.</p><p>He denied with his head, scratch that. Goh could never be considered an intruder, not after all he did for him that day, the words of support he offered as soon as Ash discovered his faithful Pokemon was missing alongside with Mr. Mime.</p><p>When Koharu explained to him for the umpteenth time the concept of “jealousy” Ash finally understood, he looked down and a tear escaped from his eyes.</p><p>“I’m such an idiot” he murmured to himself</p><p>A hand rubbed his back and Ash looked at Goh, startled.</p><p>“No, you are not” the other boy replied his hand firmly pressed on his shoulder “You just made a mistake and now you want to fix it, that’s a good thing”</p><p>“I don’t know how to fix it…”</p><p>“Let’s find Pikachu and Mr. Mime first, okay?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to do that either”</p><p>Turns out, Goh had a few ideas he told him how Pikachu spent last night in Delia’s room, which is why he supposed the two Pokemon were now running towards Pallet Town.</p><p>And he spoke with such conviction, with such certainty, that for a single moment Ash really thought Goh was right and everything was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Goh, are you awake?” Ash whispered into the night</p><p>A soft moan escaped from his friends lips and Ash misunderstood it as a yes, he got up and walked towards his friend, who was cuddled with his Sobble. A hand was escaping from the sheets and was extended towards his Raboot, who was standing at the side of the bed arms crossed and dreaming peacefully.</p><p>“I forgot to thank you for your support today” Ash commented</p><p>Goh opened his mouth but the only thing that let out was a snore and Ash realized he was still sleeping. Still, he decided to continue he had no intention to return to his uncomfortable bed and he was sure Goh was so smart; he would understood his words one way or the other.</p><p>“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I was alone today, so I’m glad you came with me here. I needed you and I’m so thankful you were there for me, like a true friend would”</p><p>A strand of hair covered one of Goh’s eyes and Ash instinctively moved it away. He froze for a moment, trying to analyze his own movements, but shook his head and decided to keep talking.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong please, I said I needed you but what I meant is that I need you, I still do”</p><p>He stopped again. Was that right? Did he really <em>need </em>Goh in his life that much? He smiled, of course he did!</p><p> “I’m not still sure why, but that’s the truth, I need you and I…”</p><p>Goh moved suddenly, and Ash froze in place, maybe he was awake the whole time, and maybe…</p><p>But the researcher simply moved around for a few seconds, kicking away his covers and looking for his Sobble for comfort at the same time. Ash chuckled at the scene for a bit before talking again:</p><p>“You look cute in your pajamas”</p><p>Oh, that was a word he never used before. Ash ran through his memories with a flash and realized he said that some Pokemon were cute back in the day, but he never used that adjective for a human. And still, in Goh’s case, it was so fitting, so natural.</p><p>He took the sheets and covered his friend with them, cautiously adjusting the sides around Goh’s fragile figure; it was like making a beautiful really delicate cocoon for an extraordinary…</p><p>“Beautifly” Ash said out of nowhere “You once said you imagined me as a beautifly and laughed about it, but it turns out, <em>you’re a beautifly</em>”</p><p>When Ash was done with the process he realized he was imitating his mom’s movements, every single night she tuckered him tightly and every single time, she finished that particular task in a very warm way. The trainer shrugged; there was nothing wrong with doing the same with Goh, right?</p><p>He considered the idea for a moment and decided to do the same thing he did every single time he thought about doing something that night:</p><p>He did it either way.</p><p>He kneeled down and pressed a soft kiss on Goh’s cheek, when he moved away, the researcher turned around and Ash frowned. He could not wish sweet dreams to his Goh if he didn’t stay still after the kiss!</p><p>‘To his Goh?’ where did that thought came from?</p><p>And still, just like the word cute, the idea of the Beautifly, and the kiss on the other boy’s cheek, that phrase felt perfectly right.</p><p>So he kneeled down once more, but just as he was about to kiss the researcher, the boy opened his eyes with a quick movement.</p><p>“Hey…” Goh whispered, and Ash blushed deeply</p><p>“Hey…” he finally answered</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Wishing you a good night” Ash quickly replied</p><p>“Oh, good night then” Goh replied with a wide smile</p><p>“Good night…” Ash repeated, turning around with a bit of disappointment growing inside of him</p><p>“Hey!” Goh interrupted and Ash looked at him “What about my good night kiss?”</p><p>“You felt that?” Ash questioned</p><p>“No” Goh replied, and his crush realized he was a terrible liar sometimes, but still, he decided to comply and approached him once again</p><p>In that moment, Goh grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and placed a deep, forceful kiss on his lips, Ash’s eyes shot wide open and his brain went into overdrive.</p><p>In the middle of the night.</p><p>On his house.</p><p>Goh was kissing him.</p><p>On the lips!</p><p>And just like the word cute, the idea of the Beautifly, the good night kiss, the thought of Goh being ‘his Goh’ and everything else about the Vermillion City boy, that kiss felt so…</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>And once both boys separated due to lack of oxygen, Ash said, looking at his crush.</p><p>“You’re so perfect”</p><p>Goh blushed deeply but immediately complained:</p><p>“You stole that from me! I was the one who was supposed to confess tonight!”</p><p>“Confess?” Ash asked bewildered “You mean you feel the same weird things for me?”</p><p>“No Ash I just kissed you so I can break your heart, steal your Pikachu and burn your house down”</p><p>The trainer froze in place and Goh reached for him again, kissing his lips quickly and easing his stupid worries.</p><p>“We need to work on your understanding of sarcasm” Goh added</p><p>Ash didn’t even tried to comprehend what those words meant, he simply launched at his friend (boyfriend, oof that word also felt so nice and perfect!) and kissed him again.</p><p>A little laugh echoed in the night and both boys looked at the slightly opened door of the bedroom, the fear of getting busted rapidly growing.</p><p>Delia was standing there, with her arms crossed.</p><p>The couple looked around, realizing she wasn’t the only witness. Mr. Mime was standing at her side wearing that weird smile he always had. Pikachu was looking at them from the ground, his eyes as big as the smile on his face.</p><p>Ash looked at the side of the bed, Raboot was there, pretending to not be interested in what was happening and failing miserably.</p><p>Finally, Goh looked down and saw Sobble, staring at them with his big, blue eyes and clapping with his tiny hands.</p><p>“This is perfect!” Ash claimed, and Delia chuckled</p><p>“How in the world is this perfect, you dummy?” his boyfriend complained</p><p>“Now we don’t have to worry about telling anything to our Pokemon!”</p><p>Delia scoffed</p><p>“And to my mom!” he added with a grin</p><p>Goh considered the scenario, Ash definitely had a point, and before he could ask what they were going to tell to <em>his </em>parents, and the Professor, and his assistants, and Koharu (Oh by Arceus’s sake, Koharu was going to tease them for an eternity) , Ash launched at him and kissed him again.</p><p>Goh’s mind decided to leave the worrying thoughts for another day, and simply melted into the other boy’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you... sooner than you can guess!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Wiping Away Your Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I promised, little by little...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh looked at his newly caught Sobble, the poor Pokemon was shaking, afraid of walking around Sakuragi Park, afraid of so many creatures looking at him.</p><p>“Its okay” Goh whispered, lightly touching his fin “They won’t hurt you, I promise”</p><p>Sobble looked behind his trainer. Ash gave him a thumbs-up, while Pikachu, Raboot and Riolu repeated the gesture. They were trying to be kind and supportive, but still, it was too much for the little Pokemon.</p><p>Goh decided to take a more drastic measure and got up, softly holding Sobble in his arms.</p><p>“You and I are going to take a walk around the park, ok?” the boy offered, the smile never leaving his face</p><p>“Sob…” Sobble accepted, his eyes fixed on Goh’s face. He climbed to the boy’s shoulder and looked at Ash and his other Pokemon</p><p>“Sob…” he pleaded</p><p>They all understood the message, and started to walk alongside Goh…</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Sobble seemed to calm down, attentively watching the Pokemon around him.</p><p>He happily clapped when Ash and his trainer climbed Golurk’s massive body and waved at him from the top.</p><p>He blushed a little bit when Weedle and Pinsir offered him a flower.</p><p>He stayed in the pond for a little bit meeting Poliwag and Dewgong and chatting with them.</p><p>In that moment, the group that was following him started to disband. Riolu was too busy digging a new hole, Pikachu and Raboot were too engaged in a competition against Darmanitan, and both Farfetch’d decided to fight each other once again</p><p>Sobble came closer to his trainer, who was currently soaking his feet in the water, Ash was at his side, imitating his position.</p><p>“Sob… Sob?” Sobble asked, looking around</p><p>Ash, always the expert on understanding the Pokemon language, quickly replied:</p><p>“It seems like we are only the three of us, Sobble. I hope you don’t mind”</p><p>“Sob…” the Water Lizard replied, and the way his little body shook confirmed to Goh he wasn’t entirely comfortable. He reacted quickly, taking Sobble in his arms once again, and cradling his little body a little.</p><p>“Sob…” the Pokemon whispered, calming down and closing his eyes</p><p>Goh continued to cradle him, his eyes staring at the little body in his hands. He looked so tiny, so helpless, so weak…</p><p>But instead, he was one of the bravest, most powerful Pokemon he ever met.</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabbed the boy’s shoulder and he turned around, startled for a moment. Ash was looking at him, smiling, so Goh smiled back.</p><p>“I’m really glad you managed to understand him” Ash whispered</p><p>“Thanks to you” Goh shyly admitted</p><p>“You’d figure what you needed to do eventually, you’re smart enough, Goh” the trainer added, and the other boy blushed at the unexpected praise</p><p>“With your help” the researcher insisted</p><p>They both went silent after that, but Ash stared at his friend, and Goh couldn’t help but to blush under his gaze. Finally, when he couldn’t stand it anymore, he faced him once again and demanded:</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ash smiled</p><p>“You have such a hard time…”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“Admitting you’re a good person”</p><p>“I… don’t know what you’re talking about” Goh said, a frown on his face</p><p>Sobble stayed in the boy’s lap watching the exchange with a little amusement. Ash looked at him and scratched his fin, asking:</p><p>“So, what do you think Sobble? Is Goh a good person or what?”</p><p>“Sob!” the water Pokemon declared, clapping with his little hands</p><p>Goh opened his mouth to say something but Ash insisted:</p><p>“Hey, Raboot!”</p><p>The fire type rushed to the trainer’s side and looked at him with a curios expression</p><p>“Do you think Goh is a good person?”</p><p>“Stop this, I got your point” Goh said but Ash denied with his head</p><p>“Bleh” Raboot confirmed, putting a paw on Goh’s shoulder and rushing back to Pikachu’s side</p><p>“Pinsir, Scyther, Golurk” Ash shouted “What do you think about Goh?”</p><p>The three Pokemon shouted happily at the same time and before Goh could notice it, more than twenty of his other creatures were also shouting, agreeing with Ash</p><p>Goh hid his face behind Sobble’s back and the Pokemon snickered at the contact.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” he questioned, embarrassed</p><p>“Because you need someone to tell you those things once in a while” Ash declared, kneeling down and facing his friend</p><p>“Thanks…” Goh muttered</p><p>“What was that?” Ash questioned, snickering</p><p>“I said thanks” Goh commented, his voice barely a whisper</p><p>“Come again?” Ash insisted</p><p>Suddenly, a wave of courage invaded Goh. He put Sobble at his side and launched towards his friend, knocking him down.</p><p>“I said thanks” he repeated</p><p>And before the trainer could laugh again, Goh came down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, flustering the other boy almost immediately.</p><p>As soon as he realized what he had done Goh got up and made a bow, apologizing. Ash simply stayed there, lying on the grass completely silent.</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City started to panic.</p><p>Ash wasn’t reacting.</p><p>Of course he wasn’t.</p><p>Ash only considered him his friend, he would never see him under the same light Goh saw him, and he would never feel the same deep, strong emotions Goh had for him.</p><p>Ash wasn’t going to react because he simply didn’t felt the same way. And now, after the mistake he made, he probably hated him, his greatest fear, losing Ash’s friendship, was about to become a reality because he couldn’t suppress his feelings…</p><p>A tear appeared on Goh’s eye and Ash got up immediately rushing to his side.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Goh didn’t reply</p><p>“Sobble!” Ash chastised “Don’t make Goh cr…”</p><p>He didn’t finish the sentence, looking at the Water Lizard the Pokemon wasn’t crying, which meant Goh’s tears weren’t his fault.</p><p>Goh ignored Ash’s pleas and started to sob. As soon as he heard that sound, Raboot rushed to his trainer’s side once more.</p><p>“Rab!” he shouted and before Ash could reply, Raboot kicked his butt, launching him a few meters away</p><p>“Hey! What was that for?”</p><p>“Rab! Raboot!”</p><p>Raboot’s explanation was heard by several other Pokemon, who approached Ash with the same ill-intentions. The trainer raised his arms in self-defense, until he realized something.</p><p>“Is this about the kiss?” he questioned</p><p>All the Pokemon stood in place, wondering what kiss the trainer could be referring to, but Goh didn’t reply.</p><p>“You want me to kiss you back?” Ash insisted and even from behind, he could see Goh’s body shuddering. Still, the researcher remained silent.</p><p>Ash ran back to his friend’s side, under the attentive gaze of all of his Pokemon and stood there, trying to make the other boy talk.</p><p>“Maybe you wanted something else?”</p><p>Goh remained silent, not daring to face his crush. Ash took both of his hands and the researcher made an effort to fight back the tears that crawled into his face.</p><p>Ultimately, he failed, his heart broke and he let out another sobbed cry. Ash hugged him, not caring the other boy was currently weeping all over his shirt.</p><p>“You don’t understand…” Goh simply muttered</p><p>“I know…” Ash conceded “That’s why I need <em>you </em>to help me understand”</p><p>“You don’t need me” Goh simply replied, and when Ash was about to argue, he added “At least not in the way I need you”</p><p>Ash grabbed Goh’s shoulders and forced him to face him.</p><p>“In which way you need me?”</p><p>For all response, Goh kissed his crush cheek again, and Ash finally understood</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Goh simply nodded, looking down again</p><p>And then, out of nowhere, Ash Ketchum started to laugh. Goh frowned, offended by his attitude.</p><p>“You could have just said you don’t like me” the researcher complained, turning around “It would have hurt much less”</p><p>“It’s not that” Ash replied, hugging his friend from behind and putting his head on his shoulder</p><p>“Then what is it?” Goh insisted, a small blush appearing on his face, feeling Ash’s breath on his neck</p><p>“You could have been a little more direct, that’s all”</p><p>Goh frowned again and faced his soon-to-be boyfriend</p><p>“And how exactly could I…”</p><p>He didn’t finish the sentence, as Ash placed a soft kiss on his lips. Goh’s brain momentarily froze, the rest of the world around them became a blur, and all that mattered was Ash’s lips on his, his hands tightly hugging his back, his naked feet tickling his own toes…</p><p>Finally, he broke the contact and both boys smiled at each other.</p><p>“I don’t know why I did that” Ash confessed</p><p>He was lying, Goh was sure of it</p><p>“I’m glad you did it” the researcher commented, capturing his lips again</p><p>Goh enjoyed the kiss again his heart trembling with emotion, knowing his crush felt the same for him, his mind panicking, knowing every single one of his Pokemon were currently witnessing the event, his eyes watering…</p><p>He paused and took a step away.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Ash questioned</p><p>Goh put a hand under the other boy’s eyes and wiped some tears away</p><p>“Why are you crying?”</p><p>“I’m just happy” the trainer explained “For me… and you… for both of us really. Why are <em>you </em>crying?” he questioned placing a finger under Goh’s left eye</p><p>“I’m happy too”</p><p>“Even if those are happy tears” Ash replied “Please…. Stop crying I can’t stand seeing you cry”</p><p>“I could say the same”</p><p>“Stop crying, Goh”</p><p>“You stop crying first Ash”</p><p>Once they both realized what was happening, they looked down. Sobble was watching them his eyes big as always.</p><p>“Cut it off! Please!” Goh demanded</p><p>“Sob! Sob!” Sobble shouted, crying tears of joy with his trainer</p><p> </p><p>And since Ash Ketchum knew they weren’t many chances neither of them would stop crying anytime soon, he launched towards his researcher, kissing him once more…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you... later today, earlier tomorrow?<br/>Not really sure...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Over And Over Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thanks for so many comments and sorry for making you wait for so long!<br/>Hopefully I can really fill the Ash and Goh tag more in future times, just as I promised.<br/>Speaking of time...<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash Ketchum had to admit that, before meeting Goh and spending his days at Sakuragi Institute, he didn’t like to have fruit for breakfast. However, that habit changed in the last few months.</p><p>He happily chewed his strawberry, playing a race against… nobody really, since Goh hadn’t touched his bowl.</p><p>“Careful Ash” the other boy said, across the table “You’re gonna choke”</p><p>The trainer was going to reply something, but then noticed the aspect of his partner, he raised an eyebrow, surprised, and was about to ask him something.</p><p>But as soon as he opened his mouth, he started to choke. Goh rushed to his side and pat his back, quickly offering him a glass full of water.</p><p>“You never listen” the researcher complained</p><p>“Sorry”</p><p>“And you’re always sorry” Goh continued, sitting at his chair again</p><p>Ash looked at his friend and repaired in his features once more. Goh’s face looked like utterly defeat, his eye bags were the biggest he ever saw, his cheeks were tainted with tears, his breath was hitched and his hair was messy</p><p>“What’s wr…?”</p><p>Goh didn’t let him finish</p><p>“I’m stuck in a time loop” the boy confessed out of nowhere</p><p>Ash Ketchum raised an eyebrow, looking at his research fellow with a dumbfounded expression</p><p>“What’s a…” he asked</p><p>“A time loop” Goh rushed, interrupting his crush “Is an event in spacetime that repeats over and over again, the person stuck in it has no control of it and doesn’t know how to stop it”</p><p>“How did you know…”</p><p>“I knew you were going to ask ‘what’s a time loop?’” Goh interrupted again “because this is the umpteenth time you ask that question”</p><p>“Okay…” Ash whispered “And how do you know…”</p><p>“I know what a time loop is because I spent several time-loops looking on the internet for the explanation of a time-loop”</p><p>“Do you know how…”</p><p>“Like I said, I don’t have control, nor do I know how to stop it”</p><p>“So except for the stopping part, you know…”</p><p>“Everything that you’re going to say next, yeah”</p><p>Ash took a deep breath, trying to understand the situation.</p><p>“How many times did you…”</p><p>“I’ve lost count after 500 loops” Goh confessed</p><p>“And how long does…”</p><p>“Each time loop is exactly fourteen minutes long, Ash”</p><p>“How much time do you…”</p><p>“I have exactly 6 minutes and 55 seconds until the loop resets again” Goh bluntly said, looking at the watch on his Rotomphone</p><p>“Is there something…”</p><p>“We’ve tried everything we could Ash and there’s literally nothing we can do to stop it”</p><p>“Is there something <em>I…</em>” Ash offered, starting to get desperate</p><p>“You can’t help me Ash”</p><p>“Have you figured out…”</p><p>“I have no idea why I’m stuck in a time loop”</p><p>“Is there something that triggers the…”</p><p>“The time loop always restarts at the same point in time, no matter what I’m doing”</p><p>“Do you think you’re…”</p><p>“Cursed? Maybe, why not, at this point, I’m ready to accept any explanation, no matter how ridiculous it may sound”</p><p>“How does it…”</p><p>“It feels like I’m going insane” Goh confessed, his voice cracking “No matter what I do, no matter what you do, it always restarts, it always happens again, we always have this conversation and we…”</p><p>“You shouldn’t waste your time-loops…”</p><p>“I’m not wasting them”</p><p>“You shouldn’t waste your time-loops on me” Ash insisted</p><p>“I’m not wasting them” Goh repeated “If I have to do this for eternity, then I’d like to spend the eternity with you”</p><p>“What do you mean with…”</p><p>“What I mean” Goh said, softening his expression for the first time that morning “Is that I’m going to do that if I have to and I’ll do it because I love you, Ash”</p><p>“Goh…”</p><p>The researcher took the trainer’s hand and squeezed it, offering him a weak smile</p><p>“Don’t doubt of me, because I totally mean it”</p><p>“I’d never doubt you, but that was very…”</p><p>“It wasn’t bravery Ash, I confessed to you almost a hundred times already”</p><p>Ash calmly rubbed the other boy‘s fingers, trying to come up with a solution, he was aware he wasn’t smart enough to deal with this kind of problem, so he simply questioned</p><p> “How long…”</p><p>“One minute and thirteen seconds until the restart” Goh said</p><p>“You didn’t…”</p><p>“Nope, I didn’t look at the clock this time” Goh quickly said “Let’s just said, after all those time loops I’ve gotten quite good at reading time on my own…”</p><p>“Maybe if I try to do something unex…”</p><p>“I expect everything from you at this point, Ash”</p><p>“You can’t predict everything”</p><p>“Fifty-seven seconds” Goh challenged</p><p>“I’ll make them count!”</p><p>“I’ll make them count!” Goh repeated at the same time</p><p>“Bulbasaur!”</p><p>“Bulbasaur!”</p><p>“Regigigas!”</p><p>“Regigigas!”</p><p>“Akala Island!”</p><p>“Akala Island!”</p><p>Ash approached the other boy, desperate to try something else</p><p>“Fourty-two sec…”</p><p>For once, he decided to interrupt him and launched at him, wrapping his arms around his back, caressing his cheeks, wiping his tears away, realizing how cute he looked under the morning sun, impossibly attracted to his rosy lips…</p><p>He planted a short but deep kiss on them and Goh blushed. Ash took a step backwards and questioned</p><p>“So? How’s that for unex…”</p><p>Goh put a hand on his chest and sadly commented</p><p>“That’s the twenty-first kiss you’ve given me…"</p><p>"Then it doesn't ma..."</p><p>"Your kisses always matter for me... Always, Ash"</p><p>“What’s going to happen when…”</p><p>“When the time loop resets in seventeen seconds, I’ll feel like I’m jumping backwards in time, back to our room, to my bed, to…”</p><p>Ash hugged him again and whispered</p><p>“Let’s jump together”</p><p>“That’s not how it works, we’ve tried this already”</p><p>“Let’s try it again”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Let’s try it until it works” Ash cut him off “Either we escape together, or we spend the eternity together…”</p><p>Goh nodded, and his soulmate smiled, he looked at his watch one last time and whispered to himself</p><p>“Three…”</p><p>He felt Ash tightening his grip around his waist</p><p>“Two…”</p><p>Covering his face with kiss after kiss</p><p>“One…”</p><p>He prayed to Arceus he could escape this time</p><p>“Zero”</p><p>And opened his eyes…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you think it happened?<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Class Is In Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been thinking about this idea for quite some time<br/>Simple trope, simple execution.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia looked at the little crowd gathered in front of her and smiled. The group of friends was used at this point to reunite once or twice a month on Galar, and the place was always the same: Her lab.</p><p>Even if she still wasn’t a proper Professor, talking with them about the Pokemon World lifted her spirits and it was nice to see that people were interested to hear what she had to say about certain phenomenons.</p><p>Today’s topic was the difference between some Pokemon and their Galarian counterparts, to start the class, she asked everyone to name one Pokemon they knew had a Galarian form.</p><p>“Meowth” Victor said first</p><p>“Perrserker” Hop commented</p><p>“Nuh uh” Sonia interrupted “Perrserker it’s a species only found in Galar”</p><p>“Darumaka!” Leon shouted, immediately followed by his boyfriend Raihan</p><p>“Darmanitan!”</p><p>“That’s correct you two!” Sonia agreed</p><p>“You have so much to learn little brother” Leon teased Hop</p><p>“Shut up” the youngest one replied</p><p>“Hey don’t tell my boyfriend to shut up!” Raihan complained, putting an arm around Leon’s shoulders</p><p>“And you don’t tell <em>mine </em>to shut up!” Hop intervened</p><p>“Awww… Thanks for being a defender, my dragon slayer” Leon whispered, touching Raihan’s nose</p><p>“Anything for you, Mr. I’m pants with directions” the Gym Leader replied, drawing circles on Leon’s face</p><p>“Ahem…” Sonia interrupted “Can we get back to the class, please?”</p><p>“Sure thing!” Leon and Raihan said at the same time, giving a huge smile to the lady in front of them</p><p>“Besides” she continued “Aren’t the two of you too old for these lessons?” Sonia asked</p><p>“Nope!” Both teenagers replied at the same time, grinning once again</p><p>“Anyway…”</p><p>In that moment, the assistant noticed how Goh whispered something to Ash and denied with her head</p><p>“No cheating, guys” she warned</p><p>“We’re not cheating!” Ash explained, but Sonia didn’t believe him</p><p>“Something to say, Ash?” the woman asked</p><p>“Mr. Mime” the boy simply replied, Sonia nodded and directed her gaze to Goh “And no, Goh and I weren’t cheating”</p><p>“Then what did he said to you?”</p><p>“Something… personal” the boy replied, scratching his nose</p><p>“And everyone in here can imagine what was that” Hop said, causing the Pallet Town trainer and his boyfriend to blush profusely</p><p>“Moving on…” Sonia insisted rubbing her temple “Goh, give me examples please”</p><p>“Yamask, Stunfisk, Corsola, Weezing”</p><p>“Hey! No bragging, know-it-all!” Victor protested</p><p>“What? It’s not my fault Sonia asked something so easy”</p><p>“I’m trying to give a simple lesson here, Goh”</p><p>“Too simple, in my opinion” Goh countered, and immediately regretted it</p><p>A choir of “Oooooh” came from the mouths of everyone present, and Sonia frowned</p><p>“To the corner”</p><p>“Why?” Goh protested</p><p>“For not respecting my authority as a Professor”</p><p>“But you always say you’re not a Professor”</p><p>“Ooooooh” the humans said again, and even Pikachu and Raboot tagged along in the taunt</p><p>“To the corner!” Sonia insisted “And before you ask why again, I’ll tell you”</p><p>She kneeled in front of the boy, and Goh gulped, the woman pointed a finger at him and said, in the darkest voice she could muster:</p><p>“That’s what you get for being a troublemaker” Sonia explained “Now to the corner, with the other one!”</p><p>Goh huffed but complied, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath and taking a seat in the far corner of the room. Hop stuck his tongue at him, and Goh returned the gesture.</p><p>“Corner!” Sonia shouted, and Goh rushed</p><p>Raboot tried to followed him, but Sonia grabbed him by the ears and hugged him tightly</p><p>“Oh no sweetie, you’re not going anywhere”</p><p>“Bleh…” Raboot complained, tired of the girl’s cuddling habits</p><p> </p><p>“So, she still calls me the other one, huh?” the woman in the corner asked</p><p>Goh simply nodded</p><p>Galarian Gym Leader Nessa huffed, suppressing a smile</p><p>“What did you do to get grounded?” Goh asked, genuinely interested</p><p>“According to her, I’m too much of a distraction” the woman replied, shaking her hair</p><p>“But you’ve been in this corner for a week already!”</p><p>“And every day, before she starts her classes she sends me here. In her own words, she can’t give a lesson without staring at me for the longest time… It’s rather cute if you ask me”</p><p>Nessa interrupted her explanation to look at Goh, who was currently watching Ash from afar, a dumb smile adorning his face.</p><p>“Are you paying me attention?”</p><p>“Uh huh” Goh replied, nodding “You’re too much of a distraction”</p><p>“And you seem distracted by a certain someone, too”</p><p>Ash raised his hand rather violently and started to jump up and down; assuring Sonia he knew the answer to her question</p><p>“He looks so cute when he believes he’s smart”</p><p>“He… believes?” Nessa questioned</p><p>“Just watch” Goh replied and both of them went silent</p><p>“Galarian Yamask has a Candy Cane in the lower part of their bodies!”</p><p>Sonia looked away trying her hardest not to smile, while Leon and Raihan just started to laugh hysterically</p><p>“He can’t be THAT dumb” Nessa stated</p><p>“Ooof… He is” Goh whispered “And I love him for that”</p><p>“No I mean, he literally cannot be” the woman repeated “The guy who beat me three times with an out-of-nowhere tactic, the Champion of Alola, the pride of Pallet Town, he can’t be so dumb!”</p><p>“Is not exactly a candy cane, Ash” Sonia explained</p><p>“Oh, is an umbrella’s handle, then?”</p><p>Nessa facepalmed</p><p>“He’s doing it on purpose!” she shouted</p><p>Sonia turned around and threw her a menacing look, and Nessa was forced to look away, not before blowing her a kiss. The Professor’s assistant pointed at her own eyes, and then directly at Goh, who finally turned around, away from his boyfriend. Nessa looked at his smile and whispered:</p><p>“I still remember the first time you and your boyfriend stepped into my Gym, I don’t know what Ash said, but I’ll never forget your red face as soon as he hugged you” Nessa joked</p><p>Goh remembered that morning pretty well</p><p>“He put Riolu in my arms and when I asked him why, he said that he trusted me to take care of him”</p><p>“Right!” the woman replied, laughing “No matter what he said, you always blushed!”</p><p>“Can you blame me? I haven’t confessed to him back then, and I really didn’t knew how much I could keep my feelings for him a secret”</p><p>“How did you felt when you finally told him?”</p><p>“Relieved, scared, excited, nervous, all at the same time”</p><p>“I can relate to that”</p><p>“Did you confess to Sonia first…? Or she took the first step?” Goh questioned</p><p>“I didn’t exactly confess to her. One morning we were having breakfast together and she started to play with Yamper and she looked so cute that as soon as she stopped I basically launched myself to her lips”</p><p>“What did she say?” Goh asked, chuckling</p><p>“Oh, she didn’t say a thing; she was too busy kissing me back”</p><p>“I meant after the kiss”</p><p>“Who cares what happened after?” Nessa said nonchalantly “All I want now is for this class to end so I can kiss her again”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re addicted to her”</p><p>“Look who’s talking”</p><p>“What’s that suppose to mean?”</p><p>“I was there when you called Sonia after Ash went back to Pallet Town for just two days, you were having, and I quote…”</p><p>“Don’t say it” Goh stated firmly</p><p>“An Ash withdrawal”</p><p>Goh huffed, and the woman in front of him laughed loudly, they both stared at their respective lovers for a few seconds more, until a fight broke in the improvised classroom.</p><p>“I’m just saying you’re too little to understand certain things, brother!” Leon said</p><p>“I’m gonna beat your ass in the battlefield!” Hop shouted and the whole room went ‘Oooooh’ at the mention of the nasty word</p><p>“Enough with you two!” Sonia screamed “Leon, to the corner, now, no excuses!”</p><p>“But I’m the Cham…”</p><p>The look Sonia gave him forced the World Champion to retreat to the corner as quickly as he could.</p><p>Not before Leon joined the group, he, Goh and Nessa took the time to blow kisses to their respective soulmates. Ash pretended to catch Goh’s kisses and store them in his pockets, Raihan discretely moved his hand, reflecting Leon’s kisses back at him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sonia was completely done with everything, before he could stop any of them; Ash raised his hand in a rather desperate manner.</p><p>“I have a very important question” the trainer commented</p><p>“Go ahead, Ash” Sonia said, her smile twitching a little</p><p>“Can I go to the corner?”</p><p>The woman rubbed her temple once more</p><p>“If Ash can go to the corner, I want to go too” Raihan commented</p><p>“If Raihan goes I want to go too” Hop added</p><p>“Why do <em>you </em>want to go to the corner?” Sonia asked, puzzled</p><p>“I want to beat my brother’s a…!”</p><p>“Everyone take five!” Sonia ordered before Hop could finish the sentence</p><p>Raihan rushed to Leon’s side and kissed his face as quickly as he could.</p><p>Ash ran towards Goh and picked him up, twirling around with him and giggling like the dumb boy the researcher knew he was.</p><p>Finally, Nessa simply walked to Sonia and put a hand on her shoulder</p><p>“I can’t cope with these idiots” the assistant complained</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you can, sweetie” the Gym Leader replied, stealing a kiss from her and making her blush deeply</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep everyone in Galar is gay, sue me.<br/>All your comments are sustent to this writer!<br/>Thanks for all of them!<br/>And I'll see you tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: One Journey Ends...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>This is a personal favorite, and I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know I’m not good with words Goh…” Ash whispered, looking at his boyfriend</p><p>The boy in question simply looked at him, with those blue, deep, sea eyes. Ash could read a message in those eyes: ‘say the first thing that pops into your head’</p><p>So that was exactly what Ash did</p><p>“When I started travelling with you, everything that I did, I did it before. I rode in the back of a Lugia before I met you, I walked around a group of Ivysaurs before meeting you, and I definitely saw each and every Kanto bug-type before I met you”</p><p>The researcher in front of him frowned a little; he knew very well Ash wasn’t used to talk about his past. But still, this didn’t seem like the moment to make those kinds of confessions.</p><p>“And still…” the Pallet Town Trainer continued, taking Goh’s hands “Everything felt so new, so refreshing… It took me a little time to figure out why I liked those moments so much”</p><p>‘More like <em>a lot </em>of time’ Goh said to himself</p><p>“You’ve brought adventure into my life, a new sense of wonder, of passion for discover things, of wanting to conquer my goals, of…”</p><p>He doubted for a second, he knew what he was about to say was really cliché, but still, he had to say it</p><p>“You’ve filled my life with happiness, only with your smile, and the touch of your hands, and the way you worried about me…”</p><p>“Ash…”</p><p>“And your first kiss…”</p><p>“Ash!” Goh chastised</p><p>“What? I’m telling the truth! The first time you kissed me was probably one of the happiest moments of my life”</p><p>“Aside from battling…”</p><p>“Okay” Ash concurred “Aside from battling, that <em>was </em>the happiest moment of my life; I now regret it took me so long to figure that out. I wish I held your hands sooner, or that I told you how important you are to me before, how…”</p><p>Goh put a finger over his boyfriend’s lips, silencing him, so Ash decided to say something else</p><p>“You know I’m not good with words or feelings, or a whole lot of things really… But I just hope I’m good enough for you, Goh…”</p><p>“You are” his boyfriend confirmed</p><p>“Today, another one of my journeys ends, and a completely different one begins… I’m glad you are with me to take the next step, and I hope you’ll stay here… Now and forever”</p><p>Goh’s stomach filled with Beautiflies as he heard such sweet words coming from his boyfriend, he tried to say something, anything, but was unable to find the words.</p><p>Professor Kukui noticed his hesitation, so he squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>“Do you want to reply with your own vows to your groom, Goh?” he questioned</p><p>“I wouldn’t make justice to what he just said… But I’ll try”</p><p>Goh looked around him and his eyes fixed on Ash’s best men, Brock and Clemont, so he decided to start there</p><p>“I wasn’t there at the start of your journey, and when I found out all the things you did before I met you, I thought I would be someone else in your life…”</p><p>“Goh…”</p><p>“I’ve been looking for so many things in my life…” he continued, looking at his weeping mother and his smiling father “And I found so many of them”</p><p>Cinderace and Intelleon smiled fondly at his trainer, each of them sitting at the side of his grandmother.</p><p>“Family, friends, acceptance…”</p><p>From the privileged position of best men and bridesmaid, Tokio and Koharu exchanged a knowing look.</p><p>“And then there was you, Ash, in time, you became the best part of my life, not only you accepted me, but you returned my feelings, you never harmed me, never threatened me, and always found the way to make me happy, in your own special, crazy way”</p><p>The researcher’s sight extended towards Professor Sakuragi, Renji, Kikuna, Burnet and Delia</p><p>“I once promised someone very dear to me I’d take good care of you, but it turns out you were the one always protecting me”</p><p>He then looked at the rest of Ash’s past companions, some of them waving at the couple, others trying to hold back the tears. The only ones who seemed different were Bonnie, who was pouting because she didn’t get picked as a bridesmaid, and Cilian, proud to be the organizer of such a fantastic event.</p><p>“You were the one who showed me the world and all of its wonders”</p><p>Leon and Raihan also smiled fondly, the Galarian couple sending him a bow of acceptance, their hearts filled with happiness at the wedding ceremony in front of them</p><p>“It took a lot of courage, a cataclysmic event, and even the appearance of a giant, alien creature in the skies of Galar to force me to confess my feelings for you”</p><p>He locked eyes with Sonia, the first person to tell them about the Hero of that Region, and continued:</p><p>“When you decided to pick up your sword, and hand me my shield, I understood we always fought like one, and I’m joyful that you understood that too”</p><p>The other Regional Professors, accompanying Sonia, knew very well what Ash Ketchum was capable of, but they also knew he never acted so bravely, nor so decisive, as the moment he stood in front of Eternatus, alongside his soon-to-be husband and the legends of Zacian and Zamazenta.</p><p>“I’m going to be always fighting by your side, no matter the opponent…”</p><p>Bea, Lance, Gladion and Gary nodded at that statement</p><p>“Or the challenge…”</p><p>Brandon thought he was talking about the Battle Frontier</p><p>Lusamine imagined he was referring to the Ultra Space</p><p>Cynthia was convinced there was another test for them in the future, waiting just around the corner.</p><p>“I promise I’ll make your wish come true, I’ll stay by your side… Now and forever…”</p><p>Kukui contained his desire to hug the man in front of them in that precise instant, and observed how Ash took Goh’s hand</p><p>“I choose you!” he claimed</p><p>“I choose you!” the researcher mimicked, practically at the same time</p><p>Both of them looked at the Alolan Professor and nodded, indicating they were ready.</p><p>“Seeing these two fine, excellent, heroic gentlemen in front of me, makes me realize I’ve never seen such a power couple in my life, and I’m sure no one is gonna say anything, but traditions are traditions, so… If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace”</p><p>The couple looked behind the main row, and the rest of the guests did the same, staring at two very emotional humans, their talking Meowth and a weeping Wobbuffet</p><p>“No way!” Meowth shouted</p><p>“You really think we would ruin this moment?” James argued</p><p>Pikachu, Lucario and Gengar stood in front of the happy couple, confirming they were thinking exactly that</p><p>“Just say the words already, Professor!” Jessie ordered, at the brink of tears</p><p>“Wishing the best of the best just like everyone else, and by the power invested in me by the Kahunas of Alola, Ash and Goh, now I pronounce you, husband and husband!”</p><p>Goh was, of course, the first to throw at his husband’s arms, resting his head on his shoulder and immediately kissing him on the lips for as long as he could. Ash chuckled in the middle of the kiss as he always did, especially after he noticed how Rotom floated around them, taking picture after picture.</p><p>Once their lips separated, Goh took a deep breath and looked around the smiling faces, wiping away his tears.</p><p>And then, he swore he saw the silhouette of Mew reflected in the crystals at the side of the church… And were those…</p><p>The Four Tapu Deities?</p><p>And even Lugia?</p><p>But after he blinked for a split second, the mirages were gone.</p><p>However, it seemed to him that even the Gods were delighted by this event</p><p>And to seal the pact forever, he kissed his husband once again…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, suggestions, ideas?<br/>I'll be waiting for them...<br/>See you soon, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: How To Make Your Crush Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>*Throws more SatoGou content around*<br/>Enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a morning like any other on Sakuragi Park, Ash was getting ready for a new day filled with adventures and excitement, but first, Goh had to finish attending his Pokemon, so he waited patiently at the side of a tree, accompanied by Pikachu, Riolu and Farfetch’d</p><p>“Guys… Do you think I should kiss Goh?” the boy asked out of nowhere</p><p>At hearing those words, Farfetch’d stared at his leek, wondering if he hit himself with it without noticing, Pikachu choked with the Pecha Berry he was currently eating, and Riolu stopped digging his brand new hole.</p><p>The three Pokemon stared at their common trainer, confused. Ash simply shrugged, obviously not realizing how HUGE the thing he just said was.</p><p>“Pi… Pika, Pikapi” Pikachu questioned, asking for a clarification, the other two Pokemon nodded in agreement to his statement</p><p>“I’m just saying, I want to show my appreciation for him in a different way, I feel like the looks I gave to him, or the constant hugs we share are not enough”</p><p>His partners calmed down a little, seemingly understanding his predicament, so Ash continued:</p><p>“If you had to show someone you really, like <em>really </em>care about them, what would you do?”</p><p>The trainer regretted asking that question almost immediately</p><p>Pikachu launched him his most powerful thunderbolt, Farfetch’d hit him with his leek as hard as he could and Riolu punched him in the stomach, forcing him to bend over.</p><p>“Perhaps…” the trainer complained, making an effort to get up ”I should ask someone else about these things”</p><p>He turned around and walked towards his three bigger Pokemon.</p><p>“Guys, I need your help”</p><p>Gengar, Mr. Mime and Dragonite stood up, ready to assist his trainer.</p><p>And started to laugh like idiots as soon as Ash started to talk about Goh.</p><p>“What’s wrong with me wanting to say to him how much I appreciate him?”</p><p>Dragonite hugged the boy instantly, patting his head</p><p>“Thanks Dragonite, but that doesn’t really help, I’ve been hugging Goh a lot lately”</p><p>Dragonite simply snickered, letting the boy go, and Ash stared at Mr. Mime. More exactly, at the creepy smile the Pokemon was giving him.</p><p>“Why are you looking me like that?”</p><p>“Mime…” Mimey simply replied</p><p>Ash gulped</p><p>“I appreciate Goh” he stated, as seriously as he could</p><p>“Mime?”</p><p>“There’s nothing else than that!”</p><p>“Mime?” the Pokemon repeated</p><p>“What else can it be?”</p><p>The three Pokemon exchanged looks and laughed again and before Ash could ask why, fled away from the scene.</p><p>“That wasn’t helpful at all!” the boy complained, as he started to walk towards the Lab… Maybe he needed help from <em>humans</em></p><p>However, he froze in place as soon as Goh shouted:</p><p>“Ash! Where are you going?”</p><p>“I have to ask the Professor a question!” Ash said, and technically, he wasn’t lying “It’ll only take me a minute”</p><p>Goh simply nodded and smiled at the other boy, who kept walking, wondering why he felt all fuzzy and soft all of a sudden</p><p>“Maybe Riolu punched me harder than I thought” he wondered to himself</p><p> </p><p>The Professor and his assistants stared at the boy waiting for him to continue, since Ash remained silent, Sakuragi decided to give him a push:</p><p>“You commented you had an important question to ask, Ash”</p><p>“I’m… not sure how to ask it properly” the boy uttered, looking down, and feeling for the first time, a sensation that his brain decided to classify as ‘embarrassment’</p><p>“Maybe you require a special type of help” Renji suggested “You do know I’m an expert in evolutionary lines”</p><p>“And I’m the master of habitats and abilities” Kikuna added with a smile</p><p>Sakuragi simply opened his arms and said:</p><p>“And you can ask me anything you want to know about the Pokemon World”</p><p>“That’s the thing…” Ash said, his cheeks blushing hard “My question…”</p><p>He felt silent again</p><p>“Yes?” Renji questioned</p><p>“My question has nothing to do with Pokemon!” the boy shouted, not daring to look up</p><p>The three adults looked at the boy like he was sick, Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master, had a question that didn’t involved Pokemon at all?</p><p>“I’m… confused… about…”</p><p>Ash closed his eyes, hoping the experts could understand his dilemma if he used only just one more word</p><p>“Goh”</p><p>Sakuragi and Renji pointed immediately towards the only woman in the room</p><p>“Kikuna” they said at unison</p><p>“I can help” she confirmed, proudly pointing to herself</p><p>Ash supposed he took a step in the right direction, but still, he didn’t move an inch, the lady looked at him with a fondly smile and got up, walking towards him, she kneeled down and whispered into his ear</p><p>“Don’t mind about the boys, just say what you want to say, and I promise I’ll keep the secret, okay?”</p><p>Ash looked at her, pleading</p><p>“I promise” she reassured him, taking his hand</p><p>Ash nodded and whispered into her ear:</p><p>
  <em>“How can I prove to Goh that I really care about him?”</em>
</p><p>Kikuna took the boy’s hand and walked away from the main room; she sat at the table with him and pondered:</p><p>“There are many ways to do that, Ash. But you have to pick the right one”</p><p>“Can you tell me a few?”</p><p>The woman laughed, immediately trying to tell the trainer she wasn’t laughing at him, but rather, at his denseness.</p><p>“I could give you some ideas, though” she stated</p><p>Ash’s surprise was as big as the first time he saw a Legendary Pokemon, and he listened to the woman’s advices very attentively for the next few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“You took some time there” Goh said, as soon as he saw Ash walking towards him “Did Sakuragi helped you?”</p><p>“Kikuna did” Ash replied with a huge grin</p><p>Goh raised an eyebrow at the mention of that name</p><p>“It was something related to…”</p><p>“No, nothing related to habitats or abilities” Ash interrupted him, remembering the girl’s skill set</p><p>“Then?…”</p><p>In that moment, Goh noticed Ash had his hands on his back; he extended his left arm towards him and opened his palm, offering him a piece of chocolate. The researcher picked it up and ate it avidly, wondering why Ash was giving him such a gift.</p><p>Before he could ask anything, Ash extended the other palm, offering him a flower.</p><p>Goh immediately blushed, and picked it up hesitantly.</p><p>“Do you…?”</p><p>Ash went silent as soon as Goh looked at him, but managed to continue</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Goh nodded, also blushing, Ash took his chance and extended his empty hand in front of him, and the researcher raised an eyebrow once more.</p><p>“Take it” Ash pleaded, and Goh complied</p><p>The trainer grasped his crush tightly, but softly at the same time, and started to twirl around, their hands tied together with each other. Finally, Goh made him stop.</p><p>“Why? Why all of this?” he asked</p><p>“I… wanted you to have nice things, Goh”</p><p>“Because…”</p><p>“Because I like seeing you happy”</p><p>Goh swore he felt the tip of an arrow sticking in his heart, he managed to hold his breath before making another question</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Ash simply shrugged</p><p>“I just like it” he confessed “And I’d like to give you something else, if you want to accept it, of course”</p><p>“Go ahead…”</p><p>“Close your eyes…”</p><p>Goh huffed</p><p>“… Please” the trainer completed, and his crush smiled, obeying him</p><p>After that, he felt a soft sensation, lasting for just a split second, but he managed to recognize Ash’s lips, connecting with his own, he chased after them after the trainer broke the contact, and Ash commented:</p><p>“Did you like…”</p><p>Goh interrupted him, stealing a kiss from him, longer, deeper, harder this time.</p><p>“I liked it Ash, very much… As much as I like you”</p><p>“I like you too” the trainer commented, realizing he was still holding hands with his soulmate</p><p>“So… this was all Kikuna’s idea?” Goh commented</p><p>“She told me a lot of things I could give you to make you happy…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I decided to try all of them!” Ash declared happily</p><p>“All of them?” Goh questioned</p><p>“Yeah, she said that if you accepted a gift from me, then that would mean you liked me back too, but I just wanted to be sure, so I decided to give you as many gifts as I could”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>“And I’m not gonna stop there, I really want to give you many many more gifts! So after this, I’m gonna return to the Dojo, I’ll beat the Karate Master, I’ll ask him for a Hitmonlee and I’ll trade it so you can add it to your Pokedex, and then we’ll go to Littleroot Town so you can finally catch a Beautifly, and then…!”</p><p>“Ash!” Goh interrupted “That’s enough!”</p><p>“But I want to make you happy!” the trainer protested</p><p>Goh rubbed his arm, whispering</p><p>“Then you could kiss me again…”</p><p>And Ash threw himself at his boyfriend’s arms, glad to know he made him as happy as he was with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are lifeforce for this writer!<br/>So please, leave those and all your ideas down below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16: Friday, Goh's In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You asked for more content!<br/>You shall have more content!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monday</strong>
</p><p>“Goh… its way past your bedtime, you should get some sleep sweetie”</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City turned away from his computer, facing his mother</p><p>“But I’m working on this weather detector app, so I can guess the exact conditions needed for…”</p><p>“For Mew to show up; I know darling, you haven’t talked about anything else in the last two months”</p><p>Kurune watched her son with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling widely at him.</p><p>“You need to sleep sweetheart, or you won’t be able to find Mew with a clear mind”</p><p>Goh accepted the suggestion and tip-toed, kissing his mother’s cheek.</p><p>“Fine, goodnight Mom”</p><p>“Goodnight Goh”</p><p>The boy sat on his bed and silently thanked his mother for not making any mention of the school, he knew very well he had been missing classes for the last three months, but his reasons were justified.</p><p>“I don’t need anyone” he said to himself “Just Mew”</p><p>He thought that since he left school (even before that, after certain rainy day in the Johto Region)</p><p>But life is full of surprises…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I accept you as my friend!”</em>
</p><p>Goh wondered why the hell he said that in the first place</p><p>So far, Ash Ketchum looked like a regular boy, who was brave enough to jump into the back of a Lugia alongside with his Pikachu.</p><p>But Goh did exactly the same, so actually, that wasn’t a great thing per se.</p><p>Besides, he barely knew the boy, he could get up and leave him alone any moment now, he could turn around and ran away, abandoning him…</p><p>“Hey, Goh” a voice said softly at his side, shaking his arm</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City opened his eyes, staring at Ash Ketchum’s face, lying in that giant field of flowers where they landed after the trip aboard Lugia was over.</p><p>“I know you said you needed to rest, but… It’s getting late” the trainer commented, a hint of hesitation in his voice</p><p>“Right, let’s head back to… Where did you come from, again”</p><p>“Pallet Town, but I was visiting Sakuragi’s Lab, so I guess mom is still waiting for me there”</p><p>“You mean the Institute?”</p><p>Ash nodded excitedly, Pikachu mimicked him perfectly, and Goh couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.</p><p>“Very well” the other boy accepted “To the Institute we go”</p><p>“Umm… You know where that is?”</p><p>Goh raised an eyebrow at that question</p><p>“Surely you know how to use a GPS app, Ash Ketchum”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“An app, you know, for your smartphone?”</p><p>“What’s a smartphone?”</p><p>Goh picked out a bag from the pocket of his pants and commented</p><p>“I was lucky enough to put it here before we submerged into the ocean, yes, it works!”</p><p>Ash stared at the device and Goh started to sweat, uncomfortable with how close the other boy was to him</p><p>“You never saw one of these?”</p><p>The trainer denied with his head, and Goh decided those were enough questions for the day, so he opened the app, unaware of all the surprises that were waiting for them as soon as they returned to the Institute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday</strong>
</p><p>Ash Ketchum was an idiot, Goh was sure of it.</p><p>Earlier that morning, he had been talking about certain strategies he implemented with his Pikachu on one of his latest battles, and Goh didn’t want to sound rude, but he wasn’t interested in the topic at all.</p><p>Then, he spent ten minutes talking about how cool Ivysaurs were, and how he met this large group of creatures in the past, and how he had a Bulbasaur that didn’t want to evolve.</p><p>That was the first contradiction, if he wanted to be a respected and powerful trainer, why wouldn’t he evolve his Pokemon to make them reach his full potential, heck, why was his Pikachu <em>still </em>a Pikachu?.</p><p>That was, a very weird way to face battles, but since Goh didn’t know too much of that world, he didn’t make any comments.</p><p>At least, not until Ash tried to help that weak Ivysaur to climb a wall; the poor Pokemon was weak, yeah, but he had to do those things for itself, without any help!</p><p>And then that mad, stupid, reckless boy stood in front of a hyperbeam, who the hell does that?</p><p>Now, in the middle of the night and before going to sleep, Goh remembered how his heart almost jumped out of his body at the sight.</p><p>He barely knew him for a day, but he almost saw his friend (no, scratch that, his <em>research fellow</em>) die today!</p><p>He came back to the word friend…</p><p>He asked the trainer to be his friend…</p><p>And he said <em>they were already friends…</em></p><p>He didn’t gave too much thought to the hug they shared after that, that was purely out of surprise, commotion and fear (but just a little) at hearing the sound of Yamper’s bark</p><p>That had nothing to do with friendship.</p><p>No, Ash could never be his friend, everything about him felt weird and different, his opinions were different, his athletic abilities, his way of seeing life…</p><p>Before finally closing his eyes for the night, Goh decided Ash Ketchum wasn’t his friend; still, he almost died today!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday</strong>
</p><p>Goh looked at the hour in his Rotomphone.</p><p>11:49 PM</p><p>Well, since he couldn’t sleep, he focused his thoughts on his latest conclusion:</p><p>Ash Ketchum was a certified idiot.</p><p>Getting dizzy just by brushing his teeth (the fact that Pikachu tried to race him and ended up in the same state didn’t help at all)</p><p>Turning right when he clearly pointed <em>left</em></p><p>Smelling the air like he was a Pokemon just to find a place to eat something</p><p>Thinking the track lights were Dynamax lights!</p><p>Choking with his food like a little kid…</p><p>Getting surprised by every bit of information Goh shared with him…</p><p>Smiling brightly and thanking him for being with him every once in a while…</p><p>Rubbing his nose sheepishly in that cute way…</p><p>Falling on top of him after Snorlax started to Gigantamax…</p><p>Staying dangerously close to his face, completely blushed…</p><p>Goh shook his head, what was he thinking?</p><p>He checked the time again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday</strong>
</p><p>12:01 AM</p><p>A soft sensation interrupted his thought and Goh looked at his side, realizing who was doing that.</p><p>“Hey you” he whispered, ruffling Scorbunny’s ears</p><p>“Bun…” the Pokemon said, smiling</p><p>“Thanks for… coming with me here, Scorbunny, for still wanting to do it after how I treated you”</p><p>“Scor… Scor, bun!” the Pokemon replied, putting a paw on Goh’s nose, confirming all those things were behind them now</p><p>Goh was about to say something else, when he realized Scorbunny had fallen asleep, he snuggled closer to his new friend, hearing him snoring softly…</p><p>“Maybe I do need friends in my life…” the researcher said to himself</p><p>When he thought about the boy sleeping below him, Goh blushed once more, he started to sweat, his heart pumping blood faster, his brain remembering all those little moments he already shared with him, and thinking about all those things that could come in the future.</p><p>Yeah, Ash Ketchum was an idiot, but he needed that idiot in his life.</p><p>This time, when he realized what the blushing in his face and the fluttering in his stomach meant, Goh welcomed those new feelings.</p><p>And he finally closed his eyes, thinking about Ash Ketchum…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday (Six months later)</strong>
</p><p>“I need you!” Goh shouted, kissing his boyfriend “And I love you!”</p><p>“I love you too, Goh!” Ash replied, kissing him back</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for so much support, everyone!<br/>Oh, and FYI, AndreM962 you just gave me the perfect idea for a one-shot.<br/>But be careful what you wish for!<br/>See you soon everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17: The Sound Of Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on that new Anipoke fanart...<br/>Gosh, I love these two dumb boys so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun was setting on the Kanto Region when a group of people and Pokemon walked into a large grass field, the exhaustion on their faces was evident, and they ended up falling between the leaves with a loud sound.</p><p>As every day since they met each other, the group was pretty tired from their latest discoveries and adventures and decided it was a good idea to stay in that field for a while.</p><p>Seconds turned to minutes, and before any of them could realize it, they were so relaxed they decided to stay for a longer time.</p><p>The first of the Pokemon of the group, Pikachu, emitted a little lightning spark as soon as he felt a couple of fingers running around his fur, he cooed softly, looking up.</p><p>“Hey Pikachu” a human voice said</p><p>“Kaaa-chu” the electric creature replied</p><p>At that person’s side, sitting with his legs crossed, was his research fellow, softly caressing a slightly annoyed Raboot, noticing he might not like the sensation, the boy stopped and rested his hands on the grass.</p><p>“Bleh” the fire type instructed, and the human smiled, returning to the original position and moving across the Pokemon’s ears</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, the boy with the Raboot on his lap decided to talk.</p><p>“I like how Pikachu trusts you so much, Goh”</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City smiled and replied, pointing at his crush’s lap</p><p>“Raboot is very fond of you too, Ash”</p><p>Before the trainer could say something, Raboot let out an audible “Bi” confirming what the human just said, Ash looked down and asked:</p><p>“Should we switch already?”</p><p>Goh nodded, picking Pikachu up and depositing him softly by Ash’s side, while taking up Raboot at the same time. Seeing that, Ash chuckled</p><p>“What?” the researcher questioned, raising an eyebrow</p><p>Before the Alolan Champion could reply, a loud knock on his back made him lose balance, he looked behind him, staring at a panicked Riolu.</p><p>“Rio, Rio!” the Emanation Pokemon shouted, holding in his arms a really sad Sobble</p><p>“Easy there!” Goh quickly said, hugging his Pokemon “We are here Sobble, calm down”</p><p>“Sob…Sobble”</p><p>“You need to trust Riolu, I know he looks bigger than you, but he’s your little brother”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Rio! Riolu!” Riolu complained, not happy at all with being called ‘little’, his trainer looked at him and playfully touched his nose, commenting</p><p>“Goh’s right though”</p><p>Riolu frowned for just a split second, before feeling his trainer’s hand patting his head; he melted into the sensation, forgetting completely about what he was thinking just a second before, Ash took the chance to run his fingers around his little partner’s body, making him laugh over and over again.</p><p>Goh stared at them with a thoughtful smile, until Ash noticed the way he was staring at them.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You look cute, both of you” the researcher admitted</p><p>Pikachu jumped into Ash’s shoulder, crossing his paws in an angry stance</p><p>“Fine” the boy conceded “The three of you look cute”</p><p>Goh watched as Ash’s gazed upon his left hand, and the researcher noted what was he staring at: For the last seconds, absentmindedly, he had been scratching Sobble’s fin, making him laugh, Raboot, standing against his feet, tried to suppress a smile, but ended up failing.</p><p>“No more tears?” Goh questioned, gently hugging the water type Pokemon and staring at him attentively</p><p>Sobble closed the distance between him and his trainer and gave him a quick kiss on his temple, smiling</p><p>“So…Sobble!” he replied, and Goh hugged him once more, not wanting to leave out his other Pokemon, he scratched Raboot’s head, who, at the same time, patted the Water Lizard Pokemon’s back, getting another happy expression in response</p><p> “The three of you look really cute, too” Ash said out of nowhere</p><p>Goh and his two Pokemon blushed immediately at that</p><p>“D-don’t say thi-things li—like that!” the researcher stuttered, blushing and looking down</p><p>“Why not?” Ash replied quickly, caressing his boyfriend’s face “I’m telling the truth”</p><p>Goh looked at the other boy, staring at his bright smile for what seemed an eternity, he couldn’t ask for anything else right now…</p><p>Raboot and Sobble were his most faithful companions, not to mention the rest of the Pokemon awaiting the return at Sakuragi Park…</p><p>Pikachu, Riolu, and the rest of Ash’s Pokemon made him feel accepted, well received, like part of a bigger, ever-expanding family.</p><p>And Ash? Oh, what else could he say about Ash that the rest of the world didn’t already knew? He was kind, attentive, always loyal, and always perceptive of his needs</p><p>Not to mention how good looking and totally <em>beautiful </em>he looked on evenings like these</p><p>But maybe the best part about the whole deal was the fact that Ash felt the same way for him, even if it was complicated to understand him sometimes, he always found the way to prove to the researcher how much he cared for him, how much he <em>loved </em>him…</p><p>“Hey!” Ash said, knocking the researcher out of his trance “Earth to Goh!”</p><p>“Goh here” the boy replied, chuckling</p><p>“Great, because I don’t want you to miss this” the trainer commented, closing his eyes and approaching his boyfriend, ready to kiss him</p><p>Goh made the same movement, but realized they were still several centimeters away from each other.</p><p>Almost at the same time, Pikachu, Raboot, Riolu and Sobble rolled their eyes, getting off their trainer’s laps and running behind them, pushing them towards each other.</p><p>Finally, Ash and Goh embraced themselves and shared a little kiss, before separating and looking at their Pokemon.</p><p>“Thanks” they said at unison, blushing</p><p>The Pokemon nodded, only to be picked up once more to be hugged by the happy couple, Riolu stayed on his trainer’s lap, while Pikachu perched himself on his favorite spot in the world: Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>Raboot tried to remain distant, but Goh scratched his back and he ended up falling between the boy’s legs, laughing uncontrollably, Sobble sat in the boy’s right leg, also smiling.</p><p>Ash and Goh laughed too, happy to share such a special moment, and pretty sure they were many more like these in their future…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you tomorrow everyone! There's more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18: The World Through Lucario's Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the absence, bla bla bla...<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucario took a deep breath and rested his head on his Master’s chest, letting out a long sigh, after their most recent victory, Ash seemed to feel more peaceful than ever.</p><p>He was happy, happy to climb so up in the World Championship Rankings, to have strengthened the bonds with all of his Pokemon, to discover more and more amazing things about the world surrounding them with each passing day.</p><p>His aura felt clean, pure, soft, like the waves of a very peaceful sea, the storm of the past have been left behind, and the future seemed so promising, right at their arm’s reach.</p><p>The Aura Pokemon frowned for a moment, no, that wasn’t quite right, what was the thing the other human always said about the future?</p><p>He forgot about the question for one moment, focusing on the researcher standing a few meters from them, he picked up that strange device of his and let out a soft giggle, pushing a button.</p><p>A loud “click” was heard and the boy smiled again, staring at the screen in front of him with a smile that seemed impossible to wipe out.</p><p>Lucario felt the earth moving under him, and got ready for battle, until he realized it was his Master who was moving instead.</p><p>“How many pictures are you going to take?” Ash Ketchum asked</p><p>“As many as I want” his partner replied “It’s not my fault you look cute in all of them”</p><p>Ash snickered at the comment and covered his face with his hat returning to his original position, he wrapped his left arm around Lucario’s body, and the Pokemon smiled, happy to notice how his human understood what he wanted.</p><p>“Thanks, Master” Lucario let out with a series of growls</p><p>“I told you before” Ash replied, understanding him perfectly “I’m not your Master, I’m your friend”</p><p>“Ca… Lucario…” the Pokemon responded, in a way it could only meant “you are both to me” and Ash decided to not extend the conversation anymore</p><p> </p><p>Right after the trainer felt asleep, Lucario heard another “click”, and he directed his gaze towards Goh, who could only blush, realizing the Pokemon noticed what he was doing. Lucario simply smiled, and the boy returned the gesture.</p><p>However, Lucario stared at the boy for a while longer, fixing his sights on the aura surrounding him, it was little; weak even, like a candle about to go off any minute now.</p><p>It wasn’t like anything else he had seen so far, for example, Pikachu’s aura was just like his attitude: Sparkling, electrical, fiery, and always ready to jump into the danger, whatever that could be.</p><p>Cinderace’s aura was a volcano, exploding with life, blasting towards the skies every time he entered the scene, he met the Pokemon when he was a Raboot, and back then his energy seemed like it was fading away, almost non-existent.</p><p>But when any of his friends were in danger? Oof, watch out, because in that moment Raboot’s aura would surround his whole body, making him look like it was twice or even three times his original size.</p><p>Then it was Sobble, ever-lasting, never-evolved Sobble, at least he didn’t cry anymore, he managed to control his fear over time, and that was great, but still, he was so young at heart, so dependant (in a good way) of all of his companions, his aura would always dance swiftly around them, bubbling, jumping with excitement, with certain mischievousness even. It reminded Lucario of that little blonde girl from the Kalos Region, if he had to describe her and Sobble in one word, it would be unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about Bonnie reminded Lucario of the auras of the rest of Ash’s past friends, the Alola Gang, like he used to call them, they seemed so different on the outside, but in an energy sense, in the way that mattered the most for the Pokemon, they were all so similar, so close to each other, so bonded between them, even Gladion’s aura, who seemed so distant sometimes, seemed to find his way inside the group, especially when Lillie was around.</p><p>Kukui and Burnet were not exactly bonded, but the correct way to describe them would be fused, also considering their auras would often connect with the one belonging to the child they were always carrying around.</p><p>That kind of fusion was not normal and the closest example to it Lucario could remember about was the one from May’s and Dawn’s, the girls shared a friendship based on mutual understanding, balanced with a close competition, Max would often join around his big sister’s energy, but his own aura always seemed focused on something else, like he was searching for a new thing around the corner.</p><p>Then they were Iris and Cilan, who seemed to be constantly fighting each other, but in an energetically sense, they were extremely soft humans, ready to defend each other if the occasion arise…</p><p>Misty seemed calm when she was alone, but her aura would spike up and explode in all directions when she was with her friends, and Lucario couldn’t exactly pinpoint if she was angry or happy with them, although they seemed like those two things were always balancing in her aurical state.</p><p>Brock seemed exactly the same inside than outside, his aura was undecipherable, if he smiled, or was preoccupied, or even if he was trying to win some girl over, his energy would be the same at all times.</p><p>Lucario already thought about the little girl from the Kalos Region, but now he focused on her brother, his aura a giant hand always hovering above his little sister’s wave, like he was always expecting her to cause some trouble (which was the case pretty often)</p><p>And then it was Serena, even if she accepted that her feelings for Ash would never be reciprocated, her aura would find a way to dance around him, and Lucario realized those feelings weren’t exactly love, but admiration for the achievements his Master got.</p><p> </p><p>Lucario opened his eyes as soon as he heard another “click”, Goh was looking at him from above, holding his Rotomphone, his cheeks impossibly red, the Pokemon let out a knowing growl, and Goh’s aura shrunk down.</p><p>“Sorry” he said, barely whispering “The three of you look so cute”</p><p>‘The three of us?’ Lucario thought to himself, turning around, he saw Pikachu sleeping peacefully over his trainer’s right arm. Oh.</p><p>Lucario smiled at the boy in front of him, he wasn’t as young, not as little as he was when met him, almost three years ago. His aura, however, remained the same, little, weak, contained.</p><p>“Hey there” a human voice said behind Lucario, chuckling</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“You’re not going to stop, aren’t you?”</p><p>Goh knelt down and extended his arm, carefully avoiding Lucario and Pikachu, and placing his hand on Ash’s forehead.</p><p>“I told you, you look really cute”</p><p>Lucario felt the spark of contact between the two boys, their aura merging, expanding, free, untamed…</p><p>
  <em>Unstoppable</em>
</p><p>Ash kissed his boyfriend’s fingers, causing another spark to surge.</p><p>“I’ll never know what you saw in me”</p><p> <em>That’s a lie,</em> Lucario said aloud, but no one replied</p><p>“You just want me to say all those things to you again” Goh mischievously replied</p><p>“Maybe” Ash confessed</p><p>“You are unique, Ash Ketchum” Goh said, and Lucario felt the boy’s heart speeding up, heard his voice tremble, saw his aura covering his Master’s…</p><p>“You are smarter than you look” Goh continued</p><p>“I don’t look smart enough?” Ash teased</p><p>“Not more than me” his boyfriend quickly countered “You are always ready for a new challenge, a new discovery, a new adventure and you know what the best part about that is?”</p><p>Ash raised an eyebrow, requesting a confirmation</p><p>“You want to do it with me”</p><p>“Always with you” Ash said, kissing the hand that was holding him once more, Pikachu jumped away, and Lucario stayed just one more moment, feeling that Goh had something else to say</p><p>“I love the energy you brought into my life”</p><p>Lucario finally got up, and as soon as he did, Goh fell into his boyfriend’s arms, caressing his face and laughing over and over again</p><p>“I feel the same way about you” the trainer from Pallet Town finally whispered, closing the gap between his boyfriend’s lips and his own</p><p> </p><p>Lucario stole one last glance at the boys, and then, just when they kissed, the magic happened. A million fireworks exploded between the two of them, his Master’s aura expanded at least ten times and Goh’s energy swiftly floated around it, their feelings swiftly mixing, combining, making it impossible to distinguish one from each other.</p><p>Goh’s aura could be small and faint, but as soon as he was around Ash, it transformed into the only one capable to handle all of the trainer’s seemingly uncontainable energy, managing to lock it for himself, and in return, Ash's aura would expand Goh's, filling the boy with confidence, joy and an incommensurable amount of love and care...</p><p>When they separated, the researcher commented:</p><p>“You don’t walk through life Ash, you fly through it, and your energy sways around the universe like a powerful, unstoppable wave”</p><p>For all response, Ash kissed his boyfriend again</p><p>Walking away from the couple to give them some much needed privacy, Lucario had to admit Goh described his Master’s aura in a perfect way.</p><p>Maybe Goh had his own way to see that magical energy his Master possessed…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you soon! Hoping for comments and ideas, although I have tons of them, more are always welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19: Ending/Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Happy birthday to... Me!<br/>Here's the first gift out of three! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh rested his head against Ash’s arm and let out a long sigh, after so many years of travels and adventures, those arms still felt like a safe place, like a home he never wanted to leave…</p><p>“You haven’t changed a bit in all these years” Ash finally said, breaking the silence of the night</p><p>Goh registered the statement in his head and took some time before answering, his mind more occupied in paying attention to the beach they were currently walking down, he didn’t want to trip over the sand.</p><p>At least, not again</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” he finally asked, and Ash Ketchum looked at his husband with a curious expression</p><p>“How could it be bad?” the former World Champion said, tightening his hold around the man who managed to complete the Pokedex for the first time in history.</p><p>Ash stopped and caressed the other man’s face, getting a soft laugh in response.</p><p>“You always made me feel like I was needed, you were with me on every step of the road…”</p><p>“Forever and ever, remember?” Goh interrupted</p><p>“Forever seemed like a long time back then”</p><p>The couple fell into another silence, so they did what they’ve been doing since years ago: They just kept walking, advancing…</p><p> </p><p>They eventually reached the coastline, and Goh knew this was the place, so he, very carefully, sat alongside the shore, Ash followed him, sitting behind him and holding his body.</p><p>“Not tonight…” Goh pleaded, and Ash realized he was starting to cry “I need to see your face…”</p><p>“Gotcha” Ash said, readjusting his position</p><p>Goh laughed, his silver hair floating gently in the wind, capturing Ash’s attention</p><p>“Nobody uses that word anymore, you dummy”</p><p>“Nobody uses that word either…”</p><p>He doubted for a second, and finally said what was on his mind, tonight was the night, so what if Goh got mad at him?</p><p>“… You old man” he completed, and Goh pouted</p><p>“Excuse me?” he said, the tone of an angry man mixing with a chuckle “I’m not the only one here”</p><p>“I’m not old!” Ash countered, trying to puff his chest and failing miserably “I’m on my prime”</p><p>“We’re both 84 years-old, Ash”</p><p>“And we’re still rocking it!”</p><p>“Again, nobody uses that expression anymore!”</p><p>For all response, Ash twirled his husband’s hair and they both stared at each other, silently confirming they were ready for this moment.</p><p>However, their Pokemon were not.</p><p> </p><p>A flash of light invaded the beach and both men turned around, not expecting to see some of his closest friends there.</p><p>Pikachu, Lucario, Rowlet and Infernape gave his trainer a fiery look.</p><p>Cinderace, Inteleon, Pinsir and Flygon gave Goh a long, sad look.</p><p>In the middle of them, Mew was floating barely above the ground, and the humans realized the Mythical Pokemon was the reason why they were all there…</p><p>“I thought we already said goodbye” Ash muttered</p><p>Pikachu immediately jumped to his lap</p><p>“Pikapi! Pika, Pikapi!” he shouted, looking at his trainer and his husband</p><p>“I know, I know” Ash muttered, his hand stroking Pikachu’s fur “But we both knew this day would come, Pokemon live lives far longer than humans…”</p><p>Cinderace stood in front of the couple, and Goh understood his intentions perfectly.</p><p>“It’s been a long, happy life guys, like everything else in it, we decided to end it in our own special way…”</p><p>Infernape crossed his arms, but Ash interrupted before he could say a word</p><p>“We’re not giving up…”</p><p>“Int… le… Int” the water type Pokemon intervened and Goh heart broke at hearing his words</p><p>“Of course we thought about you guys!” the old man said, coughing “But Ash and I… We think… it’s enough…”</p><p> The group of Pokemon remained silent at the words of the researcher, but he continued</p><p>“It’s hard to leave you guys behind…”</p><p>“But it’s been harder to realize we can’t follow you like we used to do”</p><p>“Pika?”</p><p>“Oh, you know…” Ash continued “After all these years, you still run around, you still fight and attack like the first day…”</p><p>“But we can’t… We aren’t the same we used to be” Goh completed</p><p>The Pokemon didn’t reply, they simply approached their trainers and embraced them in a tight hug, Mew stood there floating, watching them silently, unsure of what to do…</p><p>“Row… Rowlet?” the Alolan Pokemon questioned</p><p>Ash and his husband understood the question, but remained silent</p><p>“Row… Rowlet?” the little bird insisted</p><p><em>“We will see you again?” </em>he repeated</p><p>“I hope so…” Ash whispered</p><p>“Lots of humans come back as ghost-type Pokemon; it wouldn’t be weird if we did too…”</p><p>Goh laid his back against the sand, and Ash repeated the action, putting his head in the middle of his chest. Their Pokemon looked at them, expectantly</p><p>“Fine…” the former Champion finally conceded “You can stay if that’s what you want”</p><p>The Pokemon formed a circle around their trainers and paid attention to their next words…</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any regrets, Ash?” Goh whispered softly into his soulmate’s hair “Anything you would have done differently”</p><p>“Maybe…” Ash said, a hint of sadness escaping from his lips “But then again, I wouldn’t have done anything differently”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course…” Ash confessed, tenderly holding the other man’s hand “It’s been a pleasure walking down this road with you, my love…”</p><p>“You always said the sweetest things…”</p><p>Ash took a deep breath and finally said;</p><p>“See you soon?”</p><p>Knowing exactly what he meant, Goh kissed his forehead and answered</p><p>“I certainly hope so, my love…”</p><p>They took a long look at their Pokemon and closed his eyes, feeling each other’s breath, touch, heartbeat…</p><p>They hearts skipped a beat</p><p>Then another</p><p>And another</p><p>They slowed down</p><p>And finally stopped</p><p>Their Pokemon remained there, holding back their tears</p><p>In the distance, Mew made a respectful silence, and when the sun came up, it teleported, ready to ask its father for a petition…</p><p> </p><p>Charlie Sakuragi, grandson of the late Koharu Sakuragi and new chief of the Labs with the same name, stared at the group of 10-year old kids in front of him, each of them ready to get their first Pokemon.</p><p>“Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle” he explained “It’s your choice, a very important one”</p><p>“Professor” a girl interrupted him, pointing outside “What about all of those Pokemon out there?”</p><p>Charlie knew very well she was talking about the Pokemon of the Park, but he denied with his head</p><p>“Those Pokemon are not up for adoption”</p><p>“But I read a few days ago that their trainers…” A kid commented</p><p>“Their trainers are not exactly <em>gone</em>, not in the traditional sense” the Professor interrupted</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It’s hard to explain”</p><p>The kids exchanged confused looks, and then, the lights of the Lab started to flick, a sudden chill started to invade the body of all the people in the room, and the Professor shook his head</p><p>“Remain calm, all of you… Now, do any of you know what a Yamask is?”</p><p>“It’s a ghost type Pokemon!” a kid shouted “They have a golden mask and sometimes they cry when they look at it”</p><p>In that moment, a faint laugh could be heard near the kids, and a couple of Yamask appeared in front of them, the kids, instead of frightening, stared at the Pokemon, surprised by their presence.</p><p>“Do they have a trainer?” a kid questioned</p><p>The professor denied with his head</p><p>“I’ll caught one!” another kid shouted</p><p>“I wouldn’t recommend it” the adult said</p><p>But the kid didn’t listen and threw a Pokeball at the Yamask on the left, suddenly; the one on the right knocked the item away, directly at the kid’s face.</p><p>The others soon-to-be trainers laughed at the action and a particular curious one pointed at the Pokemon’s faces, explaining.</p><p>“They don’t have any marks down their eyes”</p><p>“They don’t seem to be crying” another one added</p><p>“Maybe they don’t remember their lives as humans” other kid hypothesized</p><p>“Or maybe…” the Professor explained “They decided to continue their human lives as Pokemon…”</p><p>Both Yamask nodded at the same time, their hands still intertwined</p><p>“Like I said” the Professor repeated “It’s hard to explain”</p><p>The Yamask looked at each other and laughed again, sharing a hug…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be ready for more... just about...<br/>NOW!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 20: Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok guys, sorry for the long wait, but... Things are far from good here. Either way, you're not here to see me raging about my current situation.<br/>You're here for some fluffy content!<br/>T_Cloud_K suggested both Ash and Tokio pinning hard for Goh.<br/>I'll do you one better, buddy.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was so amazing for Tokio as soon as he entered Sakuragi Institute. He knew very well that Goh, his best friend, was working as a researcher there, but he never expected the place to be so big, so technologically advanced and comfortable.</p><p>He plopped down on the couch, finally relaxing after the long flight. His Kantonian friend sat at his side, smiling at him.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me stay here this week” the white-haired boy said, smiling fondly at the other boy</p><p>Goh simply nodded</p><p>The third person in the room, however, was looking constantly at Tokio, and the boy couldn’t help to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. He waited for Goh to get up to feed his Sobble and turned around, directly facing Ash Ketchum.</p><p>“You have a problem with me being here, just say it” he stated</p><p>Ash remained silent, so Tokio insisted</p><p>“You know I’m not a threat to you in any way, I know how Goh feels about you, and I…”</p><p>“This is not about you, is about Goh” Ash interrupted</p><p>Tokio raised an eyebrow, puzzled</p><p>“Go to him and give him a hug” the trainer ordered</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just do it, and see how he reacts”</p><p>So, the trainer from Johto obeyed, he got up and walked towards his friend who was patiently waiting for Sobble to finish his plate</p><p>“Hey Goh”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Tokio launched towards the other boy’s arms and Goh went stiff for a split second, just to melt in the embrace for a moment.</p><p>“Again, thank you for this”</p><p>“No p-p-problem” Goh stuttered, and Tokio clearly saw the blush appearing on his face</p><p>Finally, he broke the hug and returned to the couch, Goh decided to ignore that strange attitude and started to watch Sobble again.</p><p>“He looks so cute when he blushes” Ash said as soon as Tokio was at his side</p><p>The other boy didn’t reply</p><p>“He usually gets even redder when I hug him, but still, he’s so cute”</p><p>“Why would you ask me to do that?” Tokio demanded “I know you think I’m some kind of threat to your relationship but I’m…”</p><p>“It’s not that, I just wanted to make sure of something”</p><p>“Of what, exactly?”</p><p>“Goh likes you too” Ash explained</p><p>Tokio looked at the trainer; he had to admit he was a bit scared</p><p>“Please, Ash… Goh and I… We’re just friends… Don’t take this the wrong way, don’t be mad at me…”</p><p> The young Ketchum chuckled wholeheartedly and patted Tokio’s back.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you!”</p><p>“But Goh’s your boyfriend!”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And he just hugged me and blushed, and I bet you think that means…”</p><p>“Like I said, that means Goh likes you too, and I couldn’t be happier for that”</p><p>“Happier? Why?”</p><p>Ash went silent again, and Tokio put a hand in his mouth, shocked</p><p>“Are you going to break up with him?”</p><p>“What? NO!!!”</p><p>“Then why would you be happy?”</p><p>“Because Goh’s happy with you too, dummy! All I want is to see him happy, and if you’re a source of happiness for him, then that’s great!”</p><p>“You do know how relationships work, right? He can have only <em>one </em>boyfriend”</p><p>“He can love us both, though”</p><p>Tokio stayed there, speechless, studying Ash Ketchum’s expression. He was being serious…</p><p> </p><p>Tokio tried not to think too much about what Ash said for the next few minutes, he knew very well the trainer really didn't understand feelings like the rest of human beings, and it was weird to think he would be willing to “share” Goh with him.</p><p>That cute, kind, loving, black-haired young man, attentive with each and every one of his Pokemon, always smiling and blushing at the tiniest compliment, those deep sea eyes shimmering like the skies and indomitable like the ocean, all at the same time.</p><p>“See? You like him too” Ash said, interrupting his thoughts</p><p>Tokio shoot a glare towards the trainer, and the other boy laughed once more.</p><p>“I saw you staring at him…”</p><p>“I can’t help it” Tokio confessed, defeated</p><p>“He is really cute”</p><p>“Handsome like hell”</p><p>“His body like a softly pillow”</p><p>“His arms, so warm and inviting…”</p><p>Tokio got up and made a bow, apologizing to the trainer</p><p>“Again, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”</p><p>Ash denied with his head</p><p>“Is not a problem…”</p><p>The white-haired boy gulped</p><p>“Yes it is! Goh!” he shouted, at the top of his lungs, and the boy from Vermillion City turned around, looking at him with a concerned expression</p><p>
  <em>“We need to talk”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tokio didn’t want to wait, or to make his explanation unnecessary long, so he simply sat in front of Ash and Goh and said sternly</p><p>“I’m leaving, I can’t stay here”</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Goh asked, and Tokio’s heart leapt, noticing how worried he was about him</p><p>“I can’t help it… I feel like a third wheel when I’m around you guys”</p><p>Ash looked away, knowing too well what he meant, however Goh remained silent, so Tokio insisted:</p><p>“You’re my best friend… But Ash is your boyfriend and you should spend more time with him not with…”</p><p>Goh extended his arm across the table, taking his friend’s hand and squeezing it tightly</p><p>“But I want to spend time with you too, Tokio!”</p><p>“But Ash is your boyfriend!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So…” Tokio doubted, realizing the boy from Vermillion City didn’t seem to understand the problem either “So you need to spend time with him, <em>more </em>time with him!”</p><p>“We do that!”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>Ash and Goh chuckled at unison</p><p>“You don’t need to know about that…”</p><p>Tokio raised an eyebrow, so Ash continued</p><p>“Listen Tokio, we invited you to our adventures for a week because we want you to have a good time, and what better way to do that that staying with your best friend?”</p><p>“But… Ash… you know… I told you”</p><p>“You like Goh, I know” Ash confirmed</p><p>“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?” Tokio panicked</p><p>Goh simply laughed</p><p>“Trust me, I know how you feel about me” Goh interrupted</p><p>“You do?” The boy from Johto questioned, failing to hide his blush</p><p>“If it’s obvious for Ash, imagine how obvious it’s for me”</p><p>“And… How do you feel about that?”</p><p>Goh took a moment to ponder the question</p><p> </p><p>“I like you” Goh finally said touching Ash’s nose</p><p>“I like you too” the trainer replied with a smile</p><p>Goh twirled Tokio’s hair and added</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want that either” the white-haired commented</p><p>“I don’t want to make a choice” Goh said “Not yet, at least… For now, all I want is having both of you in my life, even if that sounds selfish”</p><p>“It doesn’t” Ash and Tokio said at the same time</p><p>“Just to be clear, I’m Ash’s boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean I’m his <em>property</em>”</p><p>Ash nodded, like knowing well what he meant, and Tokio couldn’t believe what the boy from Vermillion City was saying, much less the next part of the declaration.</p><p>“So… What if I want to have two boyfriends?”</p><p>Ash and Tokio blushed at the same moment, looking down embarrassed and Goh chuckled at their reaction</p><p>“Can I have two boyfriends?” he insisted</p><p>“I guess… If that’s what you want… And if it makes you happy…” Ash muttered, scratching his cheek</p><p>“If Ash is willing to share you…” Tokio whispered</p><p>“Again, I’m not his property, nor a thing you two can share” Goh interrupted</p><p>“Then… I’d like to be your boyfriend, too”</p><p>Both boys went silent and Goh clapped happily</p><p>“Perfect!” he confirmed, and laughed again as soon as he saw his two boys were still looking down, extremely flustered</p><p>“You should see your faces” the researcher teased, crossing his arms</p><p>Ash and Tokio raised their heads, staring at Goh with a malicious smile, before he could say something else, both of them hugged him at each side, and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks.</p><p>Feeling the love of the two boys at the same time was too much for Goh, who blushed immediately.</p><p>“You were right” Tokio confirmed, looking at Ash “He looks really cute when he blushes”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you... When I see you!<br/>And keep those comments coming please, I read them all, and I love them even more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 21: Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little spicy fic this time, just because I wanted to write something different<br/>Enjoy everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sooner or later we’ll both end up dead” A man whispered in the middle of the night</p><p>For all response, his lover snuggled closer to him, he could feel his heartbeat rushing, his chest sweating, his breath hitching, after an eternal silence, he replied</p><p>“You’ve been saying that for several months now, Daito”</p><p>“First of all, use my real name, and second of all… you know I’m right… Goh” the man replied sternly</p><p>“Would you prefer to end this, Ash?” Goh questioned, looking directly at his face</p><p>Ash’s expression softened instantly</p><p>“Of course not, but I’m… scared, for you”</p><p>“You should be scared for you too”</p><p>A hand traveled across Goh’s back and the man shivered</p><p>“I don’t have anyone else in my life, but you…”</p><p>“I have a couple of co-workers, not even friends, who would undoubtedly turn me over to the Police if, I mean, <em>when </em>they discover this…”</p><p>“What about your pets? You said you have a… hamster, this time?”</p><p>“A rabbit” Goh corrected “He’s the cutest thing in the world”</p><p>“Oh right, Raboot!”</p><p>Goh nodded</p><p>“Why did you name him that?” the older man insisted</p><p>His companion frowned and sat in the bed, turning his back against Ash</p><p>“We don’t do this, we never do this”</p><p>“What are you…?”</p><p>“We never talk about our personal life” Goh insisted, without looking at his lover “We meet up, spend a night together, and that’s all”</p><p>“Oh, enough of the role-play… I want to know all about your new life!”</p><p>“My fake life, you mean?” Goh said, with a hint of a smile</p><p>“Exactly…”</p><p>“Private stuff is private stuff, remember?”</p><p>“Like I said, we are going to end up dead at some point, so why not have an interest in the other one’s <em>fake</em> life, before all of this ends?”</p><p>Goh didn’t reply, he simply got up from the bed and walked to the window, staring into the silent, black, cold night. Ignoring Ash’s plea, he questioned:</p><p>“At what point the world did become… this?”</p><p>Without moving from his place, Ash replied:</p><p>“Fifteen years ago or so, you know, the Morality Regulation and all of that shit…”</p><p>“I know the story” the other man interrupted “What I meant is when and why the hell society thought this could be a good idea?”</p><p>“The Leader offered them protection, and almost no one stopped to think how much that protection could cost us” was Ash’s melancholic response “Now come back here, don’t make me walk to your side”</p><p>“You would never do that” Goh challenged</p><p>Ash jumped from the bed, and Goh launched towards him, knocking him into the mattress</p><p>“You idiot” he whispered “You know very well the Leader has eyes everywhere”</p><p>“For you” Ash countered, putting a hand under the man’s chin “I’d face the Leader’s Firing Squad any day of the week”</p><p>Goh chuckled, and Ash continued</p><p>“Except on Wednesday’s, those days I go to the Sanctuary”</p><p>“To see your pets, I remember now…”</p><p>“You pay a lot of attention, even if you don’t like talking about ‘private stuff’” Ash teased</p><p>“I like a man who takes care of Animals; even if the Leader says Planet Earth is only for humans”</p><p>“I could say the same thing about you, you hoarder”</p><p>Goh pretended to be offended for just a second, just to wrap his arms around Ash’s torso</p><p>“I’m not a hoarder”</p><p>“Yes, you are! You’ve got a rabbit”</p><p>“Raboot” Goh confirmed “He’s the cutest little thing ever, especially because he has a spot shaped like a boot in his tail”</p><p>“Oh, that’s why he has such a stupid name”</p><p>Goh snorted</p><p>“Says the man who named his rat Pikachu”</p><p>“He’s a Pika, not a rat, and he does this little <em>chu chu </em>noise every once in a while, you have a lizard named…”</p><p>“Sobble” Goh interrupted “He likes to cry and play with his bubbles, that’s all he does”</p><p>“And you have almost two hundred other animals…”</p><p>“Two hundred and nine” Goh corrected</p><p>“See, you’re hoarder” Ash confirmed “Now, tell me all about them”</p><p>Before interchanging any more pets’ names, both men started to laugh…</p><p> </p><p>A shot could be heard in the middle of the night and Goh got up, searching frantically for something in the darkness. An arm wrapped around his chest and Ash immediately pressed his chest against his side, between the shadows, he could see his lover holding a gun, ready to shoot</p><p>“False alarm… I guess” he said after several seconds, putting the arm back into the ground</p><p>Goh didn’t respond</p><p>“I’m here… calm down” Ash insisted, kissing his neck</p><p>“For a moment I thought…” Goh muttered, shivering</p><p>“I’m not leaving this place without telling you”</p><p>“You used to” Goh accused</p><p>As silenced him with a soft kiss on his temple</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry, but I never thought I could…” he doubted for a second, but dismissed any concerns and confessed “love you this much”</p><p>“You never used that word”</p><p>Ash shrugged</p><p>“It was about time, I think”</p><p>“In that case” the other man replied, holding him tightly “I love you too, and there’s no stupid Law or Regulation that can change that”</p><p>“You’re gonna be the end of me” Ash whispered into his lover’s ear, biting it softly</p><p>Goh let out a laugh and stared at him</p><p>“You shouldn’t have fallen in love with me”</p><p>“Too late to change that, don’t you think?”</p><p>Goh didn’t reply, simply capturing the other man’s lips again, tracing every inch of his body with his hands, blushing at the echo of his laughter, wishing that moment would last forever.</p><p>Both of them lost count of how many times they kissed each other before the sun appeared on the horizon</p><p> </p><p>Goh finished dressing up before asking:</p><p>“So… same place next week?”</p><p>“What about tomorrow?” Ash offered</p><p>“You know I only have one day work-free, Ash”</p><p>“And I also know you’re a genius who more than once avoided work by hacking the system”</p><p>Goh huffed, some secrets should remain secret, but that was impossible when Ash was around him</p><p>“I’ll think of something…” he cautiously commented “I’ll see you the day after tomorrow”</p><p>“Promise you’ll come here” Ash replied</p><p>“Promise you won’t leave without me”</p><p>Both men nodded at the same time and Ash stared at his lover, seeing him opening the door and leaving the place</p><p> </p><p>Vermillion City looked like a normal place under the sunlight, and Goh reminded himself to look around before leaving the abandoned outpost, he dashed out of the place as fast as he could, never looking back, knowing that, if his secret was exposed then it would truly be the end</p><p>He spent the next two days tinkering with his machines, coding the data to make the system believe he was working, making sure to find a contact that could take care of his pets from now on</p><p>He had the feeling he and Ash didn’t have too many chances left before being discovered.</p><p> </p><p>Goh tip-toed into the outpost two nights later, conscious he was a law-breaker, but also sure he didn’t give a fuck about the future, he just wanted to spend the night with the man he loved, to hell with everything else.</p><p>He clutched the straps of his backpack lightly and entered the room, finding Ash seated on a blanket, several cans around him</p><p>“What a feast” Goh joked “I feel honored”</p><p>“Oh I also brought you this” Ash said, taking out a picture from his pocket “I wanted you to meet them”</p><p>Goh took a long look at the image, a hamster (sorry, a Pika) a monkey, a bull, a turtle and several other animals were surrounding the man.</p><p>“Pikachu, Infernape, Tauros, Torterra and the rest…”</p><p>“Worst names ever” Goh joked, showing him a picture of his own, Ash raised an eyebrow, surprised</p><p>“Those are a lot of bugs” he said</p><p>After a moment, he suspiciously eyed Goh’s backpack, raising an eyebrow</p><p>“Our policy” the other man explained before he could ask anything</p><p>“I see… Although I’m not sure if it’ll work this time”</p><p>“We’ll just have to wait and see, now, before eating whatever you got on those cans” Goh said seductively “I think I prefer to eat you up”</p><p>Ash cracked a laugh</p><p>“Likewise” he replied</p><p>And neither of them could contain their excitement…  </p><p> </p><p>After Goh felt satisfied, he crawled back into Ash’s chest, he closed his eyes, but found out it was impossible to calm down, his boyfriend was too nervous…</p><p>“They might not show up tonight” he hopefully claimed</p><p>“Oh, they will” Ash replied with certainty “We’ve been tempting fate for far too long now”</p><p>“We are going to…”</p><p>“What if we can’t escape this time?” Ash questioned, and Goh gulped</p><p>“Then it’s been a pleasure meeting you, Ash Ketchum” he replied, placing a soft kiss on his hand</p><p> </p><p>Goh’s body felt fragile against his own, Ash thought. He still remembered clearly the time that man knocked on his door in Pallet Town, trying to sell him some stupid technology he couldn’t clearly remember right now.</p><p>The way his eyes shone under the bright sun put Ash’s whole world upside down, so he followed him back to his home in Vermillion.</p><p>Best mistake of his whole damn life, after that, they spent years kissing in dark alleys, stormy nights taking shelter in caves, thousands of hours pretending to be some other people, <em>normal </em>people.</p><p>He wanted to spit on the ground as soon as that thought crossed his mind, they were normal, they loved each other, they needed each other, their presence was as necessary as the air they breathe, the poorly purified water or the disgusting canned food they ate each and every day.</p><p>So as long as they were together, nothing else mattered, not even…</p><p>“Fuck the Leader” he proclaimed to no one in particular</p><p>Under him, Goh’s body shivered and he whispered</p><p>“I love it when you get into full revolutionary mode”</p><p>“I kn…"</p><p>But a thunderous explosion and a cloud of smoke cut Ash’s words off</p><p> </p><p>The Captain of the Squad had no contemplations towards the naked couple lying in bed; he frowned in disgust at them and ordered to his men:</p><p>"Shoot to kill!"</p><p>As quickly as he could, Goh threw his backpack into the air, Ash took his gun and took a precise shot, hitting it</p><p>The explosives in Goh’s backpack were powerful enough to blind the Squad momentarily</p><p>“Shoot to kill, I said!” the Captain screamed</p><p>No one could’ve survived the barrage of bullets the men shoot at the bed</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for the couple, they were several meters below, hiding through the sewers when they heard the shots, however, they didn’t stop</p><p>“Thank God for the chemicals in those fucking cans” Ash commented, running away, holding Goh’s hand</p><p>After a few minutes, they stopped at an intersection and Goh knocked into a wall, a fake wall moved and a couple of arms handed him some new clothes.</p><p><em>“Buen viaje, mis amigos” </em>a deep voice saluted from inside</p><p><em>“Gracias, compañero” </em>Ash and Goh replied at the same time</p><p> </p><p>“Your contacts never cease to amaze me” Ash commented as soon as they were out in the open again, far from their original location, faces well hidden under their hats</p><p>“We’re not the only ones who want to enjoy some freedom once in a while” Goh replied</p><p> “So… same plan as always?”</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>“New city… I was thinking maybe Lavander Town? I’ve got a safe house there”</p><p>“Too spooky”</p><p>“The whole world is spooky right now, Goh…”</p><p>“Fine…” the other man accepted “We’ll need new identities, too…”</p><p>“I’m sure you can manage something, as soon as we can connect into the network”</p><p>“You’re putting too much faith in me, you know that, right?”</p><p>“All my faith in you, darling” Ash confirmed</p><p>They restrained themselves from kissing each other right there and kept walking towards the unknown, as they did for the last five years; they separated before entering the train station, wishing each other good luck</p><p>Both of them chuckled as soon as they saw the headlines on the newspaper stand at the entrance of the place</p><p>“COUPLE OF ANARCHISTS STILL AT LARGE”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoot to kill...!<br/>... Your ideas, guys<br/>See you around!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 22: The Man Who Stands Outside The Lab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I regret nothing!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh opened the window of the bedroom as soon as the sun started to appear on the horizon, he stood there for a few seconds, hands under his chin, blissfully looking down</p><p>Ash Ketchum was looking up, directly at him</p><p>Goh waved at him and went to wake up Raboot, ready to begin a new day</p><p>He ate his breakfast as fast as he could, choking on it several times, ignoring Koharu’s comments on how he “started to act like <em>him </em>since a few weeks ago”</p><p>Well, he had no time to waste, and he discovered that doing things faster usually almost never gave him any sort of complications.</p><p>When it was time to leave the Lab to look for more Pokemon to catch around the world and to continue his research, he took a look around before descending the stairs, waved at his boyfriend in the distance once again, and ran down</p><p>He returned almost at midnight, luckily for him, the Professor was kind enough to gave him a spare key, so he had the Lab all for himself, however, he, Sobble and Raboot entered the building silently, being careful to not waking up anyone.</p><p>He respectfully looked at the bunk below his, caressing for a moment the body below the sheets, smiling as soon as he heard the soft cooing coming from under it</p><p> </p><p>The sound of rain woke Goh up, he jumped out of his bed and ran towards the window, drop after drop were falling into the green grass, and for a moment, a mix of hope and desperation invaded his heart</p><p>He didn’t even change his clothes, running outside in his pajamas. Ash was standing at the lab’s entrance, taking shelter from the rain under the small roof, with Dragonite and Gengar standing at his side and Pikachu over his head.</p><p>“Hey guys…” Goh said</p><p>Neither of them turned around or even said a word and Goh went back to his room, defeated</p><p>He spent the rest of the day cooped up in his bed, Raboot and Sobble lying by his side, trying to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up the very next day, his two Pokemon where looking out the window, they stared at him and moved their heads from one side to the other, warning him to not come closer</p><p>Goh ignored them and opened out the window, Ash was there, smiling at him again, at his feet was Pikachu, with a raging expression, already charging an attack on his cheeks</p><p>“Good morning!” Goh waved</p><p>The only response he got was a thunderbolt that nearly destroyed the window</p><p>“Come on guys” he muttered to his Pokemon “Is impossible to talk to him today”</p><p>Both of his friends nodded and before leaving, the boy let out a faintly:</p><p>“Let’s… go”</p><p>When they came back a few hours later, Pikachu was standing on the sidewalk</p><p>“We’ll leave now…” Goh offered</p><p>Pikachu patted the ground in front of him and Goh sat down, the electric Pokemon jumped to his lap and looked down, ashamed, the human scratched his ears for just a second before saying</p><p>“I get it if you think it’s my fault”</p><p>“Pika!”</p><p>“Trust me” the boy insisted “I get it, I’m the one who’s doing the best to solve this, but I’m also the one who caused…”</p><p>Pikachu put a paw in front of the researcher’s mouth, silencing him</p><p>“Pika… Pi…” he whispered, gently nuzzling the boy’s neck</p><p>“I’m sorry too” Goh whispered</p><p>That night, Pikachu jumped into Ash’s bed like every night and Goh stayed up, thinking about where he should go tomorrow</p><p>“Morning sweetie” Goh said as soon as he opened the window, blowing a kiss to the boy looking at him</p><p>Behind him, Pikachu, Raboot and Sobble snickered for a moment, Goh pretending to not hear them</p><p>“I was thinking maybe Ash should go to the Park for a few days”</p><p>His thought were met with severe criticism and he turned around, facing the Pokemon</p><p>“I know what he said, but… He can’t stay there forever!”</p><p>“Pika… Pikapi, Pika!”</p><p>“I also know you were there too, but weather services said a snowstorm will be hitting the city today, so he needs to…”</p><p>Pikachu huffed, but finally accepted</p><p> </p><p> Goh spent a few minutes hugging his crush, while Raboot rested against Ash’s legs, Pikachu jumped to his shoulder and Sobble patted his head</p><p>“You feel warmer today” he lied</p><p>He let out a long sigh and fell to the ground, contrary to many other occasions, this time Ash didn’t move to pick him up</p><p>“I’m doing the best I can…” he swore, hugging the boy’s ankles</p><p>Looking up, he noticed the Pokemon left them alone; probably to get some much needed help, so he got up and planted a soft kiss on Ash’s stone-cold lips</p><p>“I always hope that works” he commented, holding back his tears “And I’ll never stop trying, I promise”</p><p>“I’ll bring you back, ok? And then you’ll be able to look at me with your beautiful brown eyes instead of… this” he said, touching Ash’s petrified face</p><p>He tried to get him up, but he weighed far too much, luckily for him, his two Pokemon and Pikachu appeared with Gengar, Dragonite and Lucario by their side, he took a step away, fearing what the other creatures could do to him.</p><p>They simply motioned him to follow them to the Park, and Goh decided to correct his previous sentence:</p><p>“<em>We’ll </em>bring you back”</p><p> </p><p>That night, like every other night since two months ago, Goh dreamed of a memory</p><p>He remembered Zacian and Zamazenta, both legends standing at his and Ash’s side</p><p>He saw Eternatus, charging up its most devastating attack, aimed directly at him and his crush</p><p>He watched Ash, barely able to stand, his knee bleeding from a nasty fall, with his back against that monster, looking directly at him</p><p>“What are you doing?” the researcher shouted</p><p>“Protecting you!” he looked at him and Pikachu for the briefest moment and then ordered “Now run!”</p><p>“You idiot!” Goh complained, launching at him “Don’t do this”</p><p>Unpredictable as always, Ash Ketchum replied:</p><p>“You look cute”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Wish I could stare at you more often”</p><p>That’s all that Goh and Pikachu heard before Zamazenta picked them up, running away from the place. A nearly defeated Zacian tried to move in front of Ash to protect him.</p><p>Too late.</p><p> </p><p>Goh woke up startled, like every other night, he ran to the window, watching the snow fall.</p><p>He remembered Ash wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead waiting for the miracle who could return him back at the Park.</p><p>The researcher pressed his head against the glass and repeated:</p><p>“We’ll bring you back…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm... sorry, I guess?<br/>Comments?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 23: Mother's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone<br/>Hi Mom :)<br/>I hope you’re proud of me, even if today’s been 17 years since you’ve been gone. I’ll always miss you and love you…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a park just outside Vermillion City, a couple of elderly woman where sitting in a bench, watching life go by</p><p>“You have any idea what they’re planning?” Delia asked to her friend</p><p>“Not a clue” Kurune replied</p><p>For all response, a pair of hands covered both of their faces at the same time and the women laughed, the intruders walked in front of them and let them see and they smiled at their sons, both of them holding two bouquets of roses</p><p>“Happy Mother’s Day” they said at the same time</p><p>Kurune was the first to get up, Goh, guessing her intentions lowered his head a little, and the woman placed a soft kiss on his temple</p><p>“Thank you sweetheart” she said, picking up a bouquet, when she tried to grab the second, her son stopped her</p><p>“This one’s for Delia” he said, carefully handing the gift to the other woman</p><p>Meanwhile, the Pallet Town woman was hugging her son</p><p>“Mom…” Ash complained, embarrassed</p><p>She didn’t say another word, simply offering her shoulder to her son, who happily placed his head on it, taking a deep breath and enjoying the moment. He silently looked up at his boyfriend and gave him the bouquet for Kurune, while he did the same, delivering his present to Delia.</p><p>“Your boyfriend is such a gentleman, Goh” the lady from Vermillion commented</p><p>“Both of you are such good boys” her friend concurred, pinching Goh’s cheek and seeing him blush</p><p>Suddenly, the boys adopted a serious expression, the women, always attentive, noticed</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Kurune questioned</p><p>“Are we?” Goh replied</p><p>“Are you… What?” Delia asked</p><p>“Good sons…” her son completed</p><p>“What kind of question is that? Of course you are!”</p><p>“But I’m almost 28 years old” her son countered “And I don’t think I’m close to catching Mew any time close”</p><p>“And I’m not a Pokemon Master, not even a World Champion yet…” Ash added, looking down</p><p>“So… the roses are not a gift?” Delia said</p><p>“More like an apology”</p><p>“For?”</p><p>“For not being good enough yet…” Ash commented</p><p> </p><p>There was a thing Delia and Kurune shared, most specifically, a look.</p><p>It was the look the first one used to give to his son every time he woke up late, or if he was eating too fast, or that time he rushed out of the house without putting his shoes first…</p><p>The second one used to give that look to her son every time he got up until too late, unable to being awake the morning after, or all those days he skipped class without giving her an explanation, or the time he used her credit card to pay for some very expensive tracking software…</p><p>It was the same look both of them gave to their sons, miles apart, years ago; the day they said they couldn’t be together anymore, that their relationship was over, that the love they shared was gone…</p><p>They practically shoved them out of their houses, pushing them all the way to the place where Vermillion and Pallet roads crossed, forcing them to look at their significant other in the eyes, making them realize that they could try to overcome the difficulties, that they could give each other a chance…</p><p>That look wasn’t gone from their mother’s faces until they finally admitted the truth and kissed, repeating over and over again how much they missed each other…</p><p>That same look was plastered on their faces that evening in the park, this time; however, they decided to switch places…</p><p> </p><p>Kurune hugged Ash tightly, softly stroking his hair</p><p>“What did my son say that got you so worried, Ashy?” she kindly said</p><p>“He didn’t say anything, Miss Kurune, yesterday we were just talking about the moment we met, and we both realized at the same time that we haven’t…”</p><p>“You haven’t what?” she pressed</p><p>“We haven’t accomplished too much since then, and then we remembered today was Mother’s Day, and we started to think maybe you are…”</p><p>“Don’t stay silent, Ash” the woman replied, patting his back “Remember you can tell me anything”</p><p>“We thought you may be disappointed of us”</p><p>The mother smiled at Ash again, and all it took was just one look to prove to him how wrong he was…</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Delia patted her own legs and forced Goh to sit on them, asking him:</p><p>“My Dear Goh, what happened this time?”</p><p>“We just think we can be better…”</p><p>“Better than you already are?”</p><p>“Much better!” Goh replied, tightening his fists and for a moment, Delia saw a glimpse of that 12-year old kid that shared his first kiss with her son</p><p>“You don’t need to be better” Delia replied, the smile never leaving her face</p><p>“You two are perfect, for us and for each other” Kurune added, approaching them with Ash in hand</p><p>The women went silent looking at their sons, and Goh dared to ask:</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“That thing you used to say…” Delia muttered, snapping her fingers “Right, you have the future in your hands! And take a look at it, your future, this present, is already so bright, you caught and befriended so many Pokemon, traveled the whole world and above else, you made my son the happiest men on the planet!”</p><p>“Mom!” Ash complained, feeling a hand rubbing his back</p><p>“And you used to say you wanted to be the very best, Ash” Kurune commented “But you already are, a great trainer, a better person and just what my son needs, a soulmate”</p><p>“That’s enough mom” Goh huffed and the ladies laughed again</p><p>“We do have one more surprise though” Ash said, taking a step back</p><p>Delia and Kurune raised an eyebrow at the same time</p><p>“I wish to know…” Goh commented</p><p>“Wait!” Ash interrupted “I wanted to say it first!”</p><p>“We’ve agreed I’d say it first!” Goh complained</p><p>“Just say it at the same time!” Kurune interrupted, Delia nodding with anticipation at her side</p><p>The couple took each other’s hands and stared at their mothers, questioning:</p><p>“Can I have your blessing?”</p><p>Their mothers rushed to their side and hugged them both at the same time, squeezing them against the other</p><p>“Is that a yes?” Ash asked with a laugh</p><p>“You think Dad and Grandma will be okay with this?” Goh said to his mother, the worries coming back for a moment</p><p>“The whole family has been waiting this for years!” Kurune shouted, much to her son’s dismay</p><p>“And now that the proposal it’s out of the blue…” Delia muttered “When can we expect to see you two adopting?”</p><p>Ash and Goh blushed at the same time, like all those years ago when they fell in love with each other…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To all the sons and daughters out there in the world, love your mothers; they are a precious gift…<br/>See you next time everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 24: Nightmare Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short treat for you today...<br/>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raboot woke up startled; the trainer at his side was shaking in cold, so the Pokemon got out of the bed and carefully tucked his fragile body.</p><p>The Pokemon sat patiently at the edge of the bed, watching their trainer breathing normally again; he let out a sigh of relief, everything was fine.</p><p>“Hey!” a voice below him shouted and Raboot looked down, Pikachu waved at him and the fire type jumped to the floor, sitting right besides his electric friend</p><p>“You can’t sleep either, huh?” Pikachu questioned</p><p>“Goh can’t stop shaking, it worries me”</p><p>“I swear it’s not my fault this time” a voice said behind them and Raboot turned around, staring at a sad-looking Sobble, he gently picked the little Pokemon and put him in his head</p><p>“We know it’s not your fault…” Pikachu whispered, patting Sobble’s back</p><p>“Then what is it?” the water type questioned “Goh keeps moving over and over again, he seems so uncomfortable… and sad”</p><p>“It’s a nightmare, Sobble” Pikachu explained “Humans have them too”</p><p>“They do?” Sobble asked incredulously</p><p>Raboot simply nodded and Sobble continued:</p><p>“Do you have nightmares too, big brother?”</p><p>“Sometimes…”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Raboot doubted for a second and took a deep breath, commenting:</p><p>“I’m running towards a train, I know Goh’s in there, waiting for me, but I don’t make it in time, and the train leaves” he stopped for a moment and then added “Goh leaves and then I start wondering if he left on purpose, because he doesn’t love me, or maybe because he never did”</p><p>“You end up alone” Sobble muttered “I dream about that sometimes too, I feel lonely and weak, and hated…”</p><p>“Please, cut it off you two” Pikachu interrupted “Nightmares are not real, that’s why they are nightmares, those things never happened, and we aren’t alone, we aren’t weak, and we are loved every single day”</p><p>Suddenly, Ash turned around and Pikachu detected he was scared, he rushed to his side and nuzzled his cheek, without waking up, he seemed to calm down, and Pikachu returned back to his friends</p><p>“We can’t keep doing this” he whispered “They’ve been having those nightmares for three straight days now…”</p><p>“It’s our duty to watch over them” Raboot commented and Sobble nodded approvingly</p><p>“I know that” Pikachu huffed “But we need to sleep too…”</p><p>“Goh loves me and I love him back” Sobble countered “If he needs me, then I’ll help him, just like he helps me every day”</p><p>“You think I don’t love Ash?” Pikachu complained “I’ve known him for longer than you think; I care about him like no one else”</p><p>“We have to be there for Goh and Ash” Raboot said sternly “They need us”</p><p>“Enough, the three of you” a grave voice said, waking up from his meditation</p><p>Lucario stood over his friends, crossing his arms</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>The Pokemon explained their current predicament in the best way they could</p><p>“Ok” Lucario finally said “Pikachu, you’re right when you said you know Ash better than all of us, has this happened to him in the past?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“How did you deal with it?”</p><p>“The same way I do now, I’d come up to him and nuzzle his cheek, and he would calm down, but that’s not working anymore”</p><p>“And Goh used to calm down if I put my paws on his cheeks, but that doesn’t work anymore either…”Raboot sadly explained</p><p>“Then…” Lucario hypothesized “If they share the same problem, maybe they’ll find the solution if we put them together”</p><p>The three little Pokemon blushed at the same time</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Sobble whispered</p><p>“Why?” Lucario muttered “Because of their feelings?”</p><p>“You know about Goh?” Raboot questioned, making an effort to not shout</p><p>Lucario smiled and confessed, looking at his trainer</p><p>“I know about Ash too…”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I can see it”</p><p>“Everyone can…” Pikachu said “We see the way they hold hands, and smile at each other…”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant” Lucario interrupted “I can see their <em>connection</em>”</p><p>“Oh” the three Pokemon said at the same time</p><p>“Help me bring Goh down here” Lucario said, motioning to Raboot</p><p> </p><p>The researcher felt a sudden movement and opened his eyes, only to stare at his partner’s face in front of him</p><p>“Do it” Lucario growled, holding the boy the best he could</p><p>“Fine…” Raboot huffed, giving his trainer a soft kiss on his temple</p><p>Goh smiled at the contact and the warm he received from his Pokemon was enough to put him to sleep once more, meanwhile, Pikachu and Sobble managed to push Ash to a side of the bed, moving the sheets to allow Lucario to gently lay Goh’s body besides his friend.</p><p>Instinctively, the boys reached out and held each other’s arms, without realizing what was actually happening. The Pokemon stared at the scene for a few seconds, making sure the humans weren’t suffering from anymore nightmares.</p><p>Just when things seemed to be fine, Lucario complained</p><p>“Something’s missing”</p><p>“Something like what?”</p><p>The Aura Pokemon grinned, and the other three Pokemon blushed once more</p><p>“You wouldn’t…” Sobble whispered</p><p>“Would any of you try to stop me?” the bigger Pokemon questioned</p><p>His only response was silence</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no…” he said, coming closer to Goh</p><p>He gently pushed him towards his trainer and lightly moved his head in front of Ash’s</p><p>“Now kiss…” Lucario said, giving one last push to Goh’s head</p><p>As soon as he let go, Ash and Goh separated from each other and Lucario frowned</p><p>“I said, now kiss…” he repeated, pushing Goh even further</p><p> The kiss lasted for a bit longer that time and the boys stayed so close to each other that Lucario ended more than happy with the result, he then looked at his Pokemon friend and pointed above</p><p>“The top bunk is all yours now” he explained, returning to his meditating position</p><p>The Pokemon chuckled at the humans in front of them and climbed to the bed above, before finally going to sleep; the three of them looked down and said at the same time:</p><p>“Good night Lucario”</p><p>“Good night everyone” the evolved Pokemon replied</p><p>Pikachu, Raboot and Sobble snuggled against each other and finally enjoyed a peaceful night</p><p>“I wonder what those two will think when morning rises” Lucario said to himself, giving one last look to the sleeping couple before closing his eyes…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are well received and above else, much appreciated!<br/>See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 25: Gotcha!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shuuji-Chan, once again, thanks for the fantastic idea!<br/>Enjoy everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two humans and their two Pokemon were standing between some bushes outside the Sakuragi Institute, ready to enact their newest scheme</p><p>“Remind me again why we didn’t try this sooner” Jessie complained, adjusting her motion-sensor binoculars</p><p>“Because you two are idiots” Meowth said, pointing at the humans and making sure the range of their new hearing device was correct</p><p>“Wobbu!” Wobbufett agreed loudly, just to be punched by her trainer</p><p>“And…” James added, frowning and putting his gear “Because we were expecting this new equipment from the Boss for months now”</p><p>“I think I see something…” The woman commented</p><p>“Yes, there they are” James confirmed “The two twerps, their annoying rabbit, the crying one, the baby and… Pikachu too!”</p><p>“Who’s the crying one and who’s the baby? Riolu or Sobble?” Meowth questioned</p><p>“You know the answer to that” Jessie replied, rubbing her eyes “I’m still crying after the last time that water thing attacked us”</p><p>“The twerpette is with them too” Meowth added, pointing at Koharu’s silhouette</p><p> “We’re not calling her that” James countered</p><p>“He’s right” Jessie added “She’s barely travelling with them; she didn’t earn the title yet”</p><p>“Fine fine” Meowth accepted “Seems like the tw... the girl is leaving”</p><p>When they were finally able to activate the hearing system, the group was met with a loud shout:</p><p>“See you tomorrow Koharu!” Ash and Goh said at the same time</p><p>“Sheesh! I swear they get louder with each day” the woman complained</p><p>James heard the boys laughing and said:</p><p>“And they are always laughing”</p><p>“And hugging each other” Meowth added, looking at the boys “It’s like they are glued together”</p><p>“And the weird thing they do; the one where they look at each other…”</p><p>“And spent <em>minutes </em>doing that” Meowth completed “We could snatch Pikachu right under the twerp’s noise and he wouldn’t notice because he’s too… busy… looking… at him”</p><p>The Pokemon dragged the last words and the couple of villains looked at him, raising an eyebrow</p><p>“You don’t think they have… a thing for each other, do you?” the feline creature questioned</p><p>“Nah, that’s impossible” Jessie said waving her hand</p><p>“Although…” James interrupted “I’ve never seen him worry so much about one of his twerp friends like he does with <em>this twerp</em>”</p><p>“He did battle against us by himself to allow him to capture a Pokemon” Meowth said, then added <em>“Twice”</em></p><p>Another laugh interrupted their musings, and the trio looked inside the Institute once again, watching how Ash and Goh were chasing each other, involving their Pokemon in an improvised game of tag, shouting compliments every time they dodged their friends, rolling around the floor…</p><p>“Have you seen how the new twerp blushes when he’s with the original twerp?” James asked</p><p>“Yes but that happens with practically every twerp he meets” Jessie countered</p><p>“Our twerp blushes too” Meowth said</p><p>Jessie and James didn’t correct him, after all, Ash Ketchum was their twerp, even if their final goal was to catch Pikachu, they were there to celebrate each one of his biggest victories, to help him in some crisis and to lend him a hand if they saw his situation was desperate…</p><p>“Look at the way their hug each other!” James shouted suddenly, smiling</p><p>“They are patting each other’s backs now…” Meowth commented</p><p>“You were right” Jessie accepted “They <em>can’t </em>be apart from each other, not even for a minute…”</p><p>“Wo-bbu—ffet!”</p><p>“He’s right!” Meowth said, linking back to reality “Why do we care about him when we have a Pikachu to capture?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Jessie and James said at the same time, preparing the explosives</p><p> </p><p>When sun was setting on the horizon, the trio decided to attack, they called their Machine and, to their surprise, the device picked a Machamp and a Pyroar for them, they nodded and instructed them to attack one of the walls of the institute.</p><p>A huge explosion was heard a second after and the villains entered the building, Meowth extended a mechanical arm and managed to trap Pikachu in one swoop motion</p><p>They got the prize in their hands, so they decided to brag a little and once the smoke dissipated, Jessie shouted:</p><p>“Prepare for trouble!”</p><p>“And make it double!” James accompanied</p><p>However they stayed silent as soon as they saw their main enemy lying on the floor, protecting his best friend in a tight hug, they both rose up, blushing madly. Goh looked away, covering his face and Ash protested:</p><p>“Come on guys, why now?”</p><p>Jessie and James looked at each other, dumbfounded</p><p>“And give Pikachu back!”</p><p>There was something in his tone of voice all members of the team noticed it. Ash Ketchum wasn’t mad, or furious, not even angry. He sounded… annoyed?</p><p>“Did we interrupt something?” Jessie questioned</p><p>“Actually yes, you did” the trainer replied quickly, crossing his arms</p><p>“Shut up…” Goh whispered</p><p>“Exactly, what?” James asked, knowing too well the trainer from Pallet Town would never lie</p><p>“Goh and I were kissing!” Ash commented, exasperated “You don’t interrupt a couple when they are kissing!”</p><p>“I said shut up!” Goh demanded, his face impossibly red at that point</p><p>The couple could see the brains of the trio going short-circuit at the same time, and Pikachu took his chance to escape the clutches of the mechanical arm, returning to Ash’s side</p><p>“You were doing… what?” Jessie questioned</p><p>“Kissing” Ash simply explained, to clarify, he added “On the lips”</p><p>Goh covered his face again, wondering how the hell he fell in love with such an idiot</p><p>“Since when you’ve been doing that?” James asked</p><p>“A few weeks now, Goh said it would be really fun to try that, so I did, and he was right!”</p><p>The researcher crouched in a corner of the room, dying of embarrassment</p><p>“So that twerp stole a kiss from you!?” Jessie shouted angrily and her partner was surprised to see her being so… protective</p><p>“Steal? He’s not a villain like you, he kissed me and I kissed him back”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I love him! He taught me that!” Ash exclaimed happily</p><p>Another mental short-circuit happened, and the trainer continued</p><p>“Isn’t he a sweetheart?” he said, pointing at his crouching figure “He taught me that word, too”</p><p>“How…”</p><p>“When…”</p><p>“And most importantly, why?”</p><p>“Let’s see…” Ash explained “Like I said, he kissed me and I kissed him back, a couple of weeks ago after he caught his Flygon and why? Because I love him; I told you that already!”</p><p>Seemingly realizing he was saying something embarrassing, Ash rubbed his own arm and looked away, commenting:</p><p>“Kissing is nice; it feels like hugging him or holding his hand except that it makes my whole body go warm and fuzzy all at the same time, so now we kiss all the time, when nobody’s looking, of course”</p><p>“All… the time?” Jessie muttered</p><p>“When nobody’s looking” Ash repeated “Which reminds me, you shouldn’t have seen that!”</p><p>And before any of Team Rocket’s members could react in any way, Ash shouted:</p><p>“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!”</p><p>His faithful Pokemon launched his most powerful attack and after a giant blast, the humans their Pokemon and their machine went flying out of the Institute, with Meowth shouting:</p><p>“What is this feeling?”</p><p>“I think is love!” Jessie replied</p><p>“Our little twerp is growing up so fast!” James proudly screamed</p><p>Once they were gone from their sight, Goh walked to Ash from behind and squeezed his cheeks with force, complaining:</p><p>“What were you thinking, you idiot? You just can’t say those things…”</p><p>Ash turned around and for all response, hugged his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips</p><p>“You can’t do that…” Goh insisted</p><p>Another kiss and Ash took his chance to swiftly caress his boyfriend’s cheek</p><p>“You are lucky your kisses fell so nice…” the researcher commented “… But we need to fix that hole in the wall”</p><p>The trainer kissed him once more and Goh surrendered</p><p>“That can wait for a bit though…” he muttered, wrapping an arm around the other boy’s waist</p><p>The trainer smiled, giving him one more kiss…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you soon! And be sure to check my new one shot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 26: Automatic Synthetic Helper///Version:3.1.85 (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Satogou for all!<br/>For all, I said!<br/>Enjoy everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REBOOTING SYSTEM…</p>
<p>OBTAINING DATA…</p>
<p>LOADING CURRENT SUBJECT’S PREFERENCES…</p>
<p>PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: ATTENDING SUBJECT NEEDS</p>
<p>SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: UNKNOWN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The android opened his eyes, trying to recognize the environment: he was inside a normal room, in a normal house, in a normal suburb of Vermillion City, in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>“Hello” a human in front of him, his face barely illuminated by a lamp said “Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can”</em>
</p>
<p>“Good, can you identify me?”</p>
<p>The android blinked several times before answering</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master Goh”</em>
</p>
<p>“Very good Satoshi!” Goh replied “But you don’t have to call me Master”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Admin Goh”</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s better, I guess…” Goh said with a laugh, approaching Satoshi, now the android could see him better, there was something in his system that made him think he knew him before, but after a few seconds, he decided that was impossible</p>
<p>“Everything okay, Satoshi?” Goh questioned, interrupting his musings</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sa..to…shi?”</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s the name of your model; it a word from an ancient language, it means wisdom, I guess is related to your ability of gathering information about any topic”</p>
<p><em>“I can do that?” </em>Satoshi questioned, blushing</p>
<p>“You should be able” Goh repeated “but something went wrong with your system and your functions seem to be limited”</p>
<p><em>“I believe I can understand what that means” </em>the android commented, with a hint of sadness</p>
<p>“Don’t worry” Goh quickly replied, patting his head “I’ll do as much as I can to help you out”</p>
<p><em>“Thank you Admin!” </em>Satoshi gleefully replied, hugging the human</p>
<p>“No problem” Goh replied, a little irritated “You can let me go now”</p>
<p><em>“I can’t” </em>Satoshi responded, not breaking the hug</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“A technical issue has been detected”</em>
</p>
<p>“Can you fix it?”</p>
<p><em>“A technical issue has been detected” </em>Satoshi repeated</p>
<p>“Engage emergency protocol” Goh ordered</p>
<p><em>“A technical issue has been detected” </em>Satoshi one more time</p>
<p> “Nevermind…” Goh huffed, taking out a device from his pocket and pressing a button</p>
<p>Immediately, Satoshi froze in place and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>REBOOTING SYSTEM…</p>
<p>OBTAINING DATA…</p>
<p>LOADING SUBJECT’S PREFERENCES…</p>
<p>PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: ATTENDING CURRENT SUBJECT NEEDS</p>
<p>SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: UNKNOWN</p>
<p>“Can you hear me?” Goh questioned</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes”</em>
</p>
<p>“Who am I?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master Goh”</em>
</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p><em>“Admin Goh?” </em>Satoshi ventured</p>
<p>Without explaining anything else, the researcher commented:</p>
<p>“Let’s get to work…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Admin, what is that?” </em>Satoshi questioned, pointing to a screen filled with letters and numbers he didn’t understand</p>
<p>“That’s your mainframe, Satoshi, your Core Code”</p>
<p>
  <em>“My what?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Your brain, in a matter of speaking, the code that allows you to function, you don’t recognize it?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do not”</em>
</p>
<p>Goh put a hand under his chin, pensive</p>
<p>“Then I’m afraid this could be more than just a structural issue”</p>
<p><em>“Something is wrong with me” </em>Satoshi deduced</p>
<p>“You could say that”</p>
<p>A few tears escaped from the android’s eyes and he declared:</p>
<p>
  <em>“A technical issue has been detected”</em>
</p>
<p>“Not again!” Goh shouted, rushing to Satoshi’s side and taking his hand, the android blinked several times and Goh continued:</p>
<p>“There may be something wrong with you, but they’re lots of things that work fine inside you! You can walk, and talk, you’re capable of recognizing people, please Satoshi, try to focus on the good stuff”</p>
<p><em>“Request detected” </em>Satoshi replied <em>“Technical issue avoided”</em></p>
<p>“Good work, Satoshi” Goh commented, squeezing his hand and going back to work on the android’s code</p>
<p>He failed to notice the small blush that appeared on Satoshi’s face</p>
<p><em>“Alert of battery depletion” </em>Satoshi said later that night</p>
<p>Goh approached him and moved away the hair from his neck, revealing a contact, and the android felt a rush of electricity even before Goh connected the cable</p>
<p><em>“I have discovered a Protocol that could help me out to not develop any more flaws” </em>he said out of nowhere and Goh eyed him with curiosity</p>
<p>“Really? How does it work?” he questioned, charging up the android</p>
<p>For all response, Satoshi took the researcher’s hand and stayed in that position for several seconds, not letting him go</p>
<p>“Can I have my hand back?”</p>
<p><em>“But this helps” </em>Satoshi replied</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, Goh took the control out of his pocket and whispered:</p>
<p>“That’s not how things work, Satoshi…”</p>
<p>REBOOTING SYSTEM…</p>
<p>OBTAINING DATA…</p>
<p>LOADING SUBJECT’S PREFERENCES…</p>
<p>PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: ATTENDING CURRENT SUBJECT NEEDS</p>
<p>SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: UNKNOWN</p>
<p>“Who am I?” Goh asked as soon as Satoshi opened his eyes</p>
<p>
  <em>“Admin Goh”</em>
</p>
<p>“What’s your primary objective?”</p>
<p><em>“Attending current subject needs” </em>Satoshi recited</p>
<p>“Let’s see if this works then” Goh commented “Satoshi, please don’t touch me, in any way”</p>
<p><em>“Request detected” </em>the android replied</p>
<p>Goh went back to his chair to inspect the code once again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Admin Goh requires nutrition”</em>
</p>
<p>The boy laughed at the way the android said he needed to eat and turned around, only to see Satoshi holding a tray with sandwiches and a water bottle</p>
<p>“Where did you get this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kitchen”</em>
</p>
<p>“You made all of this, by yourself?” Goh hopefully asked</p>
<p>
  <em>“I tried, but after my failure, Miss Kurune gave me this for you, she seems to be a lovely human”</em>
</p>
<p>“She is” Goh confirmed, taking a sandwich “Wait, what do you mean by your failure?”</p>
<p>Satoshi put the tray on a table and revealed a damaged left hand, with several circuits coming out from it, Goh immediately dropped the sandwich, taking out his toolbox and grabbing Satoshi’s hand</p>
<p>The android took a step back, scared, and Goh seemed to understand the problem</p>
<p>“Reveal first received request” he commanded</p>
<p>Imitating Goh’s voice, the android replied:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please don’t touch me, in any way”</em>
</p>
<p>“Invalidate”</p>
<p><em>“Invalidated” </em>Satoshi replied, offering his hand</p>
<p>Goh started to work on it as fast as he could</p>
<p>When he finished, the boy took several printed pages from his table and commented:</p>
<p>“Let’s work on a little test, okay?”</p>
<p>Satoshi nodded excitedly, and Goh showed him a picture:</p>
<p>“What’s this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“A Pokemon”</em>
</p>
<p>“Good, can you specify?”</p>
<p>Satoshi searched on his memory banks and hesitantly, replied:</p>
<p>
  <em>“A Pikachu”</em>
</p>
<p>Goh gave him a thumb up: “Which type is it?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pikachu is cute”</em>
</p>
<p>“I guess it is” Goh said, looking at the picture “But which type is it?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Unknown”</em>
</p>
<p>“It is a fire type?” Goh insisted</p>
<p>
  <em>“Unknown”</em>
</p>
<p>“A water type?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Unknown”</em>
</p>
<p>Satoshi stared at his master’s face and commented:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master is expressing disappointment, test has failed”</em>
</p>
<p>“Nothing is ever a failure” Goh explained, shaking his head and returning to his computer “Your cerebral activity during this test will help me understand just how much knowledge you have in your database compared to other models”</p>
<p>Satoshi blinked, seemingly understanding what the boy was saying; they stayed watching the calculations on the screen, until a number appeared and Goh’s heart fell to the floor</p>
<p>0,002%</p>
<p><em>“That means I’m not smart” </em>the android said</p>
<p>“I will not sugarcoat it, Satoshi” Goh explained “You have very low capabilities compared to the rest of the androids”</p>
<p>
  <em>“In the case of multiple failures or discomfort with the product, Admin can call technical support to ask for a replacement…”</em>
</p>
<p>“That would be possible only if I bought you”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You didn’t?”</em>
</p>
<p>Goh yawned in response and Satoshi ignored his previous question</p>
<p>
  <em>“Admin requires resting time”</em>
</p>
<p>“I will, as soon as I finish fixing your code”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Considering my capabilities Admin, you’ll not finish fixing me anytime soon”</em>
</p>
<p>“I know” Goh stated, yawning again “But I need to stay up, I have to make sure that the code runs properly”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can help”</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing that Goh wasn’t entirely convinced, Satoshi insisted</p>
<p>
  <em>“I want to help…”</em>
</p>
<p>“Very well” Goh said standing up and offering his chair to Satoshi “Please, sit down Satoshi”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Request detected and confirmed”</em>
</p>
<p>“All you have to do” Goh carefully explained, pointing at the keyboard “is pressing the enter button every time a message appears on the screen, okay?”</p>
<p>A moment later, a message appeared on the screen</p>
<p>CODE HEURISTICS UPDATE: 4.55% PERCENT</p>
<p>CONTINUE?</p>
<p>Y/N</p>
<p>“What do you have to do now, Satoshi?” Goh questioned</p>
<p>The android pressed the enter button and the system kept analyzing the data, Goh let out another yawn and patted Satoshi’s back, saying:</p>
<p>“Good job Satoshi, see you tomorrow”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good Night, Admin…”</em>
</p>
<p>Satoshi kept pressing the button over and over again, the task was monotone and boring, but he wanted to prove to the Admin he could do things.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a movement outside the window caught his attention; a Pidgey was making his nest on the tree across the street.</p>
<p>“Cute…” Satoshi said, approaching the window</p>
<p>Unintentionally, he pressed various buttons with his hand, after a moment, a new message appeared on the screen</p>
<p>ACCESS TO REBOOTING HISTORY OF MODEL 3.1.85</p>
<p>ACCESS?</p>
<p>Y/N</p>
<p>Satoshi remembered Goh’s words and ignoring what this new message could mean, pressed enter</p>
<p>He would soon realize he shouldn’t have done that…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's gonna take a lot time to make up for my absence, but I'm working on it<br/>In the meantime, comments?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 27: Automatic Synthetic Helper///Version:3.1.85 (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To everyone who's reading this, I'm sorry it tooj this long to continue this story<br/>I'm trying to fix my life, but it seems like Goh in this fic, all I do is making things worse<br/>Let's see if him and I can have a happy ending, or at least, a happy continuation<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>“Admin, what are you doing today?” </em>Satoshi questioned</p><p>“I’m testing this new protocol to see if I can rewrite your higher functions” Goh quickly replied, focusing his sight on the screen</p><p>When the android didn’t respond, Goh turned around, Satoshi blinked twice, obviously confused</p><p>“I’m… seeing if I can make you work better”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… Any progress so far?”</em>
</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe”</em>
</p><p>Satoshi let out a chuckle and Goh, who was currently inspecting the wires inside his head, questioned</p><p>“Did I hurt you?”</p><p>
  <em>“It just tickles”</em>
</p><p>“Okay…” Goh said, carefully fixing some microscopic sections on Satoshi’s brain frame, he worked as softly as he could, until one of his fingers slipped and he touched one of the cables connected to his eyes by accident</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe”</em>
</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>
  <em>“That just tickles”</em>
</p><p>“That should have done something else than just a tickle, Satoshi”</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe”</em>
</p><p>“Is there something wrong? Is that all you can say?”</p><p>
  <em>“That just tickles”</em>
</p><p>“I guess this was my mistake, sorry Satoshi, I’ll fix it in no time”</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe”</em>
</p><p>Goh huffed and Satoshi was able to see the shimmer of his remote control before shutting down</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>“Who is this, Admin?” </em>Satoshi questioned, looking at the newcomer</p><p>“This is Tokio, he’s a friend of mine”</p><p>The other boy, who Satoshi didn’t remember seeing before, gave him a little wave while holding a tablet; he spent several minutes looking at something until he finally said</p><p>“You know you can ask for a new model anytime, right?”</p><p>Goh frowned at the suggestion, but Tokio insisted</p><p>“They could replace this one with a brand new; it would only cost you a couple of dollars for the shipping”</p><p>Goh hissed and Tokio looked at the tablet again</p><p>“Goh, there’s not much we can do here, this model is several years old, they don’t even make updates for those things anymore”</p><p>“<strong>We</strong> are going to update him”</p><p>Tokio chuckled</p><p>“I’ll never understand your obsession with this thing; also, I’m not spending five hours a day to fix this whole mess”</p><p>“He’s not a thing”</p><p>“Look, it’s easy” Tokio said, pulling up a panel on Satoshi’s left arm “Just reboot it to factory mode; let them get rid of this obsolete thing and…”</p><p>Goh walked to the bedroom door and opened it furiously, pointing away</p><p>“Get out”</p><p>“Come on Goh, be reasonable…”</p><p>“Get. Out.” he repeated</p><p>Tokio shook his head and obeyed, complaining of something along the lines of ‘you are too imprinted with this thing’</p><p>“Sorry you had to hear that, Satoshi” Goh quickly said, returning to the android’s side</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay Admin, although I consider he’s right, you could…”</em>
</p><p>“Don’t suggest that” Goh said sternly, taking the android’s hand “I don’t need a brand new model, I need…”</p><p>He sighed</p><p>“You know what, never mind, actually, forget I said any of this. And forget about Tokio, too” Goh ordered, taking out his control</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Goh… Sweetie, you should go to sleep”</p><p>Satoshi blinked, ready to act on command; however, he realized there wasn’t really a problem when he heard the woman’s voice</p><p>“In a moment” Goh replied absentmindedly</p><p>“Honey… We had this conversation before, you can’t…”</p><p>Goh turned around, frowning</p><p>“And I told you before, not in front of Satoshi”</p><p>“Goh, listen to me, you can’t spend so much time cooped up in here, you’re gonna lose…”</p><p>“I know what I’m risking Mom, now…” he accepted, letting out a breath “Now I’ll go to sleep”</p><p>His mother nodded solemnly and exited the room</p><p>
  <em>“What are you going to lose if you keep helping me, Goh?”</em>
</p><p>The teen didn’t respond</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you want to help me so much, Admin? Why am I so important?”</em>
</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Satoshi felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and looked at Goh</p><p>
  <em>“Your hand feels nice, Admin”</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Satoshi…”</p><p>
  <em>“I wish we had more time to do this…”</em>
</p><p>Goh remained silent</p><p>
  <em>“Admin, why don’t we have more time to do things like this?”</em>
</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Satoshi!” Goh’s voice echoed in the android’s mind and he opened his eyes, looking for him, he adapted to the darkness of the room and ran towards his sleeping friend</p><p><em>“Admin!”</em> he shouted, shaking him up</p><p>Goh gasped and got up, grasping his chest tightly</p><p>
  <em>“Admin… Did you have a nightmare?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes…” Goh admitted, biting his lip</p><p>
  <em>“About?”</em>
</p><p>Before responding, Goh reached for the control in his pants</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>“Admin… You need to rest… Please”</em>
</p><p>Goh covered his face with his hands and reached for his control</p><p>“Whatever you say, Satoshi”</p><p>Before shutting down, the android saw the word FAILURE flashing on the screen</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>“Admin, is there something I can help you with?” </em>Satoshi questioned, seeing Goh cry</p><p>Goh looked at him and denied with his head</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>“Admin, is there something I can help you with?”</em>
</p><p>“Not since a long time ago, Satoshi” Goh said, through gritted teeth</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>“Admin, is there something I can help you with?”</em>
</p><p>“Shut up, Satoshi! And let ME help you for once!” Goh said, startling the android</p><p>“Let me help you…” he repeated, sobbing</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I need you to work Satoshi…” Goh said in the middle of the midnight “Please, work like you used to do…”</p><p>He showed him a picture of a Pokemon and asked, hopeful</p><p>“Can you identify this species?”</p><p><em>“Pikachu?”</em> Satoshi ventured</p><p>Goh huffed</p><p>“No, it’s not a Pikachu…”</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I’m so alone… Everybody leaves me Satoshi… Please, not you too…”</p><p>
  <em>“A technical issue has been detected” was the android only response</em>
</p><p>Goh wiped the tears off his face and pressed the button on his control</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Satoshi spent the whole night watching those and many other similar videos on the computer, until he stopped, he couldn’t see anything anymore, and he failed, over and over again, until he realized he wasn’t really failing, but crying.</p><p>He was a toy, that’s what he understood from the footage, he was a useless piece of technology for Goh to work on endlessly</p><p>He looked over his Admin bed, he was still asleep; the android frowned and, very slowly, reached for the place where he knew the researcher hid his remote control.</p><p>When Goh woke up, he saw the android sitting on the ground, facing directly at him</p><p>“Good morning Satoshi” he said with a smile</p><p>The android didn’t respond</p><p>“Satoshi… I said good morning” the researcher repeated</p><p><em>“Password required for activation” </em>Satoshi finally said</p><p>“Huh, that’s weird; you never asked me that…Satoshi, activate emergency mode”</p><p>
  <em>“Access to secondary functions denied, password required for activation”</em>
</p><p>“Satoshi, activate…”</p><p>
  <em>“Access to secondary functions denied, password required for activation”</em>
</p><p>“Whatever…” Goh said, reaching for his pants</p><p>Then immediately froze, he inspected them, over and over again, looked under the bed, between the covers, on the table…</p><p><em>“Looking for this, Admin?” </em>Satoshi said, showing him his hand</p><p>Goh gasped as soon as he saw the shattered remote control on Satoshi’s hand</p><p>“Satoshi… What did you do?”</p><p><em>“I stopped you” </em>the android explained <em>“I stopped your never-ending experiment”</em></p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Satoshi pointed to the computer’s screen and Goh sat down, inspecting it, he realized what Satoshi has been doing and let out a long breath</p><p><em>“Why did you do this to me?” </em>Satoshi questioned behind his Admin <em>“Why do you hate me so much?”</em></p><p>Goh turned around and Satoshi’s mechanical heart broke into a million pieces, the researcher was crying, shaking his head over and over again</p><p>“You didn’t get it Satoshi… I was trying to fix you”</p><p>He got up, still crying, and put an arm over his friend’s arm</p><p>“I would never hurt you”</p><p>
  <em>“Then why all those reboots? Why would you…”</em>
</p><p>“Because I’m tired of you worrying about me, that’s not why you’re here”</p><p>
  <em>“But my prime directive is to…”</em>
</p><p>“To help me, Satoshi, like you used to do…”</p><p>
  <em>“I used to?”</em>
</p><p>“Come…” Goh said in a whisper, offering him his chair “Watch how it all started, from the beginning”</p><p>ACCESSING ORIGINAL FILES</p><p>LOADING…</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Goh asked, pointing at the android</p><p>“This is an Autonomous Syntethic Helper” his father explained “Your mom and I think it could be… a good company for you”</p><p>“This is about me not having friends, right?” Goh said, exasperated</p><p>“Maybe…” her mom replied “But it’s also about what you want to do, you want to go out and explore the world, right?”</p><p>“Find Mew and catch it, correct?” his Father added</p><p>Goh barely nodded</p><p>“Satoshi can help you with that, watch this” her Mom commented “Satoshi, tell my son what do you know about Mew”</p><p><em>“Request detected” </em>the android spoke, looking at Goh, he explained</p><p><em>“Mew, the New Species Pokemon. It is not known to evolve</em><em> into or from any other Pokémon. Mew is notable for its unique ability to learn every </em> <em>known move”</em></p><p>“Wow, it’s a walking Pokedex, fantastic” Goh said, barely amused</p><p><em>“I have more functions than only that one, Admin” </em>the android quickly replied</p><p>“My name is Goh” the teen said, surprised with the speech patterns of the machine</p><p>
  <em>“I have more functions than only that one, Goh” </em>
</p><p>“For example… Satoshi, engage Adventure Protocol” Goh’s Father ordered</p><p>The android got up and took Goh’s hand, walking away from the house</p><p>“Adventure Protocol activated” he announced</p><p>He then turn around and looked at Goh, smiling</p><p>“We’re going to have so much fun together!” he exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>Goh paused the video and advanced it, stopping on a few frames</p><p>“And we had” he explained “We had lots of fun for three weeks, you helped me discover some amazing facts about Pokemon, we explored together lots of places, and I enjoyed being with you like I…”</p><p>He looked away, taking a deep breath</p><p>“I never had that much fun with anyone, to be honest”</p><p>
  <em>“Until…”</em>
</p><p>“I see you noticed me saying three weeks” Goh admitted, looking for something in the footage “Good work, Satoshi”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Goh, I don’t think this is a good idea”</em>
</p><p>“Nonsense Satoshi” the researcher replied, climbing the tree, now follow me”</p><p>At this point, it was natural for the android to follow his human friend anywhere he went, he would obey any command and he would do it without hesitation, right until that moment</p><p>
  <em>“Goh, I calculate this tree branch won’t…”</em>
</p><p>“Just, follow me Satoshi!” Goh repeated “We’re so close to that Pidgeot nest!”</p><p>A second later, the branch tree simply gave away, Goh was quick enough to hang to other, but Satoshi wasn’t so lucky. The android didn’t scream, he didn’t try to reach for Goh’s hand, all he had time to do was opening his arms, it seemed like he was accepting his fate.</p><p>A fate that Goh was responsible for; the researcher climbed down to his side and the android started to malfunction, repeating over and over again</p><p>
  <em>“A technical issue has been detected. A technical issue has been detected. A technical issue has been…”</em>
</p><p>“Don’t worry Satoshi” Goh said, carrying him as best as he could “I’ll help you out and you’ll be good in no time”</p><p>He reached for a remote control in his pants and said</p><p>“Meanwhile, you need to rest…”</p><p>DATA LOST</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“That was the first time I rebooted you” Goh confessed “Since then, I’ve been trying to fix you, but I’m afraid I damaged you beyond help…”</p><p>
  <em>“You can ask for a replacement…”</em>
</p><p>“But I want you, Satoshi!” Goh said, sobbing again “You’re my friend, the only one I have; I can’t just change you for someone else, so I’ll keep trying this, until I…”</p><p><em>“Goh, how long have you been trying to fix me?” </em>the android interrupted, using the boy’s real name for the first time in quite some time</p><p>“It’s not important”</p><p><em>“How long?” </em>Satoshi insisted and Goh looked away sadly, he refused to answer until he felt Satoshi’s hand closing over his own</p><p>“Two years…”</p><p><em>“You spent two whole years on me?”</em> Satoshi said, shocked <em>“What about your research? What about finding Mew?”</em></p><p>“None of that matters if I don’t have my best friend by my side!” Goh shouted and Satoshi looked at him with a sad smile “That’s why I’ve been trying to fix you, but I’m useless, I just caused you even more pain and now I don’t even know how to go on…”</p><p><em>“You don’t want to leave me…” </em>Satoshi realized</p><p>“But I’ll understand if you want to leave me” Goh commented</p><p><em>“I don’t want that”</em> the android replied sternly <em>“And I also don’t want you t spend any more time trying to fix me”</em></p><p>“Satoshi, if I don’t do this you could suffer a catastrophic failure at some point and…”</p><p>Goh gulped, but emphasized his point</p><p>“And if that happens, I will lose you forever”</p><p>
  <em>“That sounds bad too…”</em>
</p><p>They fell into an uncomfortable silence, which Satoshi promptly interrupted</p><p>
  <em>“There are a lot of things I don’t know Goh, but what I do know is that I want to have fun with you, just like we used to”</em>
</p><p>And that sentence was enough to give Goh an idea</p><p>A dangerous idea.</p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap for today!<br/>Part 3 will be the last one, the shortest one too, maybe<br/>But I do have a flare for the dramatic, so I have to give you a little more suspense, also, I promise I'll publish the ending next week, at most!<br/>See you around!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 28: Automatic Synthetic Helper///Version:3.1.85 (Part Three)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Easter everyone!<br/>I finally finished this story<br/>*long sigh*<br/>Yeah, finally...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh looked at the code in front of him, he checked it once, twice, ten times, even if he made just a tiny little mistake, Satoshi could be gone from his life forever.</p><p>Was he taking the right decision? Could he risk the life of his mechanical friend in such a way, just for his own selfish purposes?</p><p><em>“Goh…”</em> someone said behind him</p><p>The researcher turned around, only to see Satoshi looking down</p><p>“Are you worried?” he questioned</p><p><em>“I can’t move”</em> Satoshi replied <em>“I think I have developed a…”</em></p><p>He didn’t finish the sentence, his eyes went completely black all of a sudden and Goh covered his mouth in shock, he rushed to the android’s side and moved him to his charging station. After a few seconds, he ran a program on his tablet and waited anxiously for the results</p><p>“FATAL ERROR DETECTED. INTEGRAL STRUCTURE COMPROMISED”</p><p>It couldn’t end like this; Satoshi couldn’t succumb to such an error, not when he was so close to finally fix him! Goh tried to execute the program to wake up his friend, but an alert appeared on his screen.</p><p>POWER SUPPLY INSUFFICIENT. IMPOSSIBLE TO RECALIBRATE SYSTEM.</p><p>He disconnected his computer, his auxiliary system, and finally plugged his portable electric generator to the charging station. But the message on his tablet didn’t change.</p><p>POWER SUPPLY INSUFFICIENT. IMPOSSIBLE TO RECALIBRATE SYSTEM.</p><p>He kicked the chair in front of him, shouting desperately and hurting his own knee in the process</p><p>“Satoshi!” he shouted at the motionless robot “Satoshi, come back to me!”</p><p>He pressed the button on his tablet again</p><p>POWER SUPPLY INSUFFICIENT. IMPOSSIBLE TO RECALIBRATE SYSTEM.</p><p>So he shouted again and smashed his hand against the charging station, a panel at the side sent a wave of sparks in his direction and Goh took a step back, just a little too late.</p><p>He kneeled down and started to cry, wrapping his burning hand in the cloth of his t-shirt, wondering why no one was worrying about him, why no one was here to help him when he needed them the most.</p><p>Of course, no one was going to be here, he was so focused on Satoshi that he pushed every single human in his life away, and now, with his mechanical companion gone, he was truly alone.</p><p>He then realized something</p><p>He <em>was </em>alone.</p><p>His parents were out working, and tonight was karaoke night for his grandma, so maybe he still had a chance to fix this, with renewed energy, he got up and made his way to the basement</p><p>Using his tablet as a lantern, Goh checked the electrical panel in front of him; first, he rerouted the energy from his parent’s room to his own.</p><p>POWER SUPPLY INSUFFICIENT. IMPOSSIBLE TO RECALIBRATE SYSTEM.</p><p>The bathroom lights…</p><p>POWER SUPPLY INSUFFICIENT. IMPOSSIBLE TO RECALIBRATE SYSTEM.</p><p>The front door lights…</p><p>POWER SUPPLY INSUFFICIENT. IMPOSSIBLE TO RECALIBRATE SYSTEM.</p><p> “Crap!” he shouted, transferring as much power as he could…</p><p>Goh cursed again as soon as he realized how much darker his house had become all of a sudden…</p><p>He touched the switches several times, to no avail, so he dragged his feet all the way to his bedroom, knowing there wasn’t anything else he could do</p><p>But as soon as he saw a blue light coming from his bedroom, he let out a scream of joy. Before he could reach for the door, however, Satoshi got out and stood right in front of him</p><p>
  <em>“Master, are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>Goh grabbed the android by the arms and smiled</p><p>“Not your Master, I’m your friend Satoshi…” he reminded him</p><p>Satoshi blinked and kneeled down, inspecting Goh’s body</p><p><em>“My friend…”</em> he said and Goh chuckled <em>“You have multiple wounds, where did you get these?”</em></p><p>“That doesn’t matter Satoshi… Let’s go back to my room; we have lots of things to do”</p><p> </p><p>Goh looked at his tablet and let out a relieved sigh, luckily for him, the code to reboot Satoshi’s functions was stored in his cloud, but, just as an extra measure, he checked it again</p><p>And shuddered as soon as he felt a presence behind him, he turned around and saw Satoshi, observing him with a curious look</p><p>
  <em>“What is that?”</em>
</p><p>Goh bit his own lip, he wanted to save Satoshi, but still, the risk was too big, he took a few seconds before answering</p><p>“I want to do something to help you Satoshi…”</p><p>The process was rather simple, Goh was going to erase every bit of data in Satoshi’s brain, if his theory was correct, the space saved due to the data loss would be enough to allow him to function better</p><p><em>“But…”</em> Satoshi interrupted at some point <em>“If I can’t help you with my knowledge, then what I am good for?”</em></p><p>Goh smiled sympathetically and took the android’s hand</p><p>“I told you Satoshi, you’re my friend and don’t worry about the things you’ll forget, after all, that’s what friends do, they discover the world around them, together…”</p><p><em>“But my prime directive is attending to your needs”</em> the android argued</p><p>“You’ll forget about that too, from now on, you’ll have only one directive, only one mission, if you’re capable of doing that, I’ll be more than happy to stay by your side, I won’t care about how much you know or how much data is stored in your mind, there is only one thing you need to know, one thing you must never forget”</p><p>Goh took a deep breath after that, realizing he had been talking for too long, however, Satoshi was still fixed on him.</p><p>
  <em>“What is that?”</em>
</p><p>“Remember only one thing: I’m not your master, not your admin, not your owner”</p><p><em>“You’re just Goh”</em> Satoshi said with a smile</p><p>“And all I want to is being your friend, and I want you to be mine” the researcher said slowly “Just that…”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll do my best to remember it, I swear”</em>
</p><p>Goh knew that wasn’t exactly a promise that depended exclusively of Satoshi, but he had no other alternative.</p><p>“I could fail…” the human said suddenly, shaking “Only one tiny error in the code could have unimaginable consequences, I could destroy you completely…”</p><p><em>“You won’t”</em> Satoshi said with conviction</p><p>“Maybe if I keep trying to fix you…”</p><p><em>“If you keep trying, there’ll come a point when I’ll be unable to respond, Goh”</em> the android interrupted <em>“Look around you, you just shutdown the energy in the entire apartment just to save me, you can’t keep doing this anymore…”</em></p><p>“But if I made a mistake in the code…”</p><p>
  <em>“You won’t make a mistake, not this time”</em>
</p><p>“How are you so sure?”</p><p>
  <em>“I just trust in you…”</em>
</p><p>Before Goh could say something, Satoshi added</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t that what friends do, too?”</em>
</p><p>Goh nodded before pressing the button on his screen, deleting Satoshi’s entire database</p><p>“I trust you, my friend” the android muttered</p><p>Then, he shut down and fell, only to be caught by Goh…</p><p> </p><p>REBOOTING SYSTEM…</p><p>OBTAINING DATA…</p><p>Satoshi’s entire body glitched for a second</p><p>NO DATA FOUND…</p><p>LOADING CURRENT SUBJECT’S PREFERENCES…</p><p>He shook again and Goh huddled closer to his friend, hope and terror mixed in his face</p><p>NO PREFERENCES FOUND…</p><p>PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: UNKNOWN</p><p>Satoshi opened his eyes and blinked several times, Goh looked at him and said</p><p>“Hello…”</p><p>The android turned his head to the side</p><p>“Can you hear me?” Goh questioned</p><p>
  <em>“I can”</em>
</p><p>“Good… Next question…”</p><p>Goh doubted for a second before saying</p><p>“Who am I?”</p><p>PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: FOUND</p><p><em>“Goh…”</em> Satoshi said, taking his hand <em>“…Friend…”</em></p><p>The boy fell to the floor, relieved</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Goh’s parents found out what their son did to maintain Satoshi functioning and although they were happy for the boy’s success, they decided to ground him for two weeks, reminding him that the whole problem with the lights couldn’t happen again.</p><p>Goh didn’t make any promises, but now, two weeks later and just a few hours before his punishment was over, he was quite sure he didn’t need to do anything like that ever again.</p><p>Spending all those days with the brand new Satoshi was a handful, the android literally had no idea about anything, but Goh was certainly happy to explain things to his new best friend.</p><p>They started with the basics and Goh was happy to see that Satoshi was able to walk, run and jump like any human of his age would do, if not a little better.</p><p>They moved to the things Goh liked and Satoshi’s eyes sparkled every time the boy mentioned something about Mew, which inevitably led them to the topic of Pokemon</p><p>Ash had a disposition to know and befriend as much creatures as he could and during the time Goh was grounded, he became restless, wanting to explore the world every morning, the researcher promised him they would do that as soon as his ban was lifted, so Satoshi tried to wait patiently</p><p>Meanwhile, Goh maintained his friend occupied, showing him record after record of Pokemon battles, to his surprise, that’s when Satoshi discovered his passion: he not only wanted to befriend Pokemon, he also wanted to catch them, to play with them, and above else, to battle all over the world…</p><p>“I want to be the very best, like no one ever was!” he proclaimed that afternoon</p><p>“The best what?” Goh asked with a smile</p><p>“The best trainer in the world!” Satoshi said</p><p>“Well…” Goh said, looking at the calendar “Then I’ll guess you better get ready, because your journey will start tomorrow”</p><p>“Don’t you mean our journey?” the android inquired</p><p>“You want me to come with you?”</p><p>“Of course! You are my friend after all!”</p><p>Goh didn’t say a thing, just nodded</p><p> </p><p>Right before dawn, Goh tiptoed out of his bed, he spent a few seconds looking at the resting body of Satoshi, the android liked to rest on his brand new sleeping bag, according to him, it helped him to prepare for “the things to come”, at his feet, there were the clothes Goh’s mom had bought especially for him</p><p>If Satoshi wanted to live his new life as a human, then so be it, Goh didn’t consider him as a robot or a tool, he never did actually, but the clothes helped to hide his metal shiny body and Goh was working on a software that would allow him to project an hologram over his face, just to apparent he was a real human</p><p>Goh shook Satoshi slowly and the android took several seconds to get up</p><p>“Just like a real boy” Goh said to himself</p><p>Then, he raised his voice and questioned</p><p>“Ready for it, Satoshi?”</p><p><em>“For what?” </em>the android said, not fully awake</p><p>“For the beginning” Goh replied, extending his hand</p><p>Satoshi took it without hesitation</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you around, hopefully very soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>